


Missed Swan Queen Moments Season 1

by SwanQueenUK



Series: Missed SwanQueen Moments [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Missed Moments, NSFW, oneshots, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenUK/pseuds/SwanQueenUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sexy SwanQueen one shots all starting with a single line of dialogue from OUAT. This fic will contain one chapter for every episode of Season 1, attempting to show how many opportunities were missed on the show to make SwanQueen canon. Rated E for a reason folks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01-01 - Pilot

"Am I strict? I suppose, but I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil do you?" Regina asked, looking at her somewhat awkward visitor, perched on the edge of the plush couch.

Emma regarded the brunette before her. Perfectly styled hair, immaculate make up, a confident yet reserved smile on her face. No, evil was not a word Emma would use to describe Regina Mills. She took a sip of her drink before answering. It really was the best apple cider she'd ever tasted.

"You don't seem evil to me. Kids act out, push the boundaries, challenge authority. Trust me, I should know," Emma replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, her curiosity rising as she reached for her own glass. Emma couldn't help but admire the way the neckline of Regina's dress gaped a little, offering her a tantalising view of the Mayor's cleavage.

"Wow I guess the adoption agency never told you. Erm, Henry was kinda born in jail," Emma admitted, looking away from the perfect woman to pick at a stray thread on the sleeve of her red, leather jacket.

Regina balked, unsure exactly how to respond to the confession. The young woman sat before her didn't look like a typical criminal. Clearly there was more to Emma Swan than met the eye. "Oh," Regina started. "No, they didn't tell me that." After a pause she continued, "may I ask what you were convicted of?"

"Handling stolen goods. I was set up. By Henry's father actually," Emma downed the rest of her cider and placed the empty glass back down next to the fruit bowl, or apple bowl since any other fruit variety was absent. "I'm sorry, can we not talk about this please? I try not to remember the mistakes of my past."

"Of course, I apologise for bringing it up," Regina stood and gestured to Emma's glass. "Refill?" Emma smiled and watched appreciatively as the brunette strutted from the room, returning soon afterwards with the decanter of apple cider and more ice.

"So, Miss Swan, what do you do in Boston?"

* * *

 

Two hours and several glasses of cider later, the two women were sat at opposite ends of the couch, giggling at Regina's recollection of the time Henry was caught with his hand literally in the cookie jar when he was three years old. Emma had kicked off her boots and sat with her legs comfortably curled underneath her and Storybrooke's Mayor was steadily relaxing as she learnt more about the intriguing blonde before her. Senses dulled by alcohol, both women had opened up to each other and were beginning to enjoy the company.

"I wish I could have seen the look on his face," Emma said, almost sadly, as she finished her cider. Regina's stories of Henry growing up made her realise she had missed so much of his life.

"I have a picture," Regina offered.

'"Really?" Emma's face lit up as Regina nodded and stood, swaying slightly before walking to a bookcase on the far side of her study where she ran her finger along a neat line of photo albums. Locating the one she wanted, she returned to the couch and sat down, almost gracefully, beside Emma. Regina placed the album in the blonde's lap and gestured for her to open it. Tentatively, Emma opened the heavy cover and was greeted with a two year old grinning Henry, sat on Regina's lap in a park. Below was a shot of Henry peeking out from a tunnel at a children's playground. Turning the pages, Emma saw Henry wrapped up in his winter coat as he fed the ducks in the park, and then a photo of Henry looking up at a lavishly decorated Christmas tree in awe, followed by a picture of Henry proudly holding up a 'Happy Mother's Day card'. Green eyes filled with tears as the life of her son presented itself to her. She tried to wipe them away discretely but a crisp white tissue was gently pushed into her hand a few moments later.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, wiping her eyes "I didn't think this would make me so emotional. I mean I wanted to give him up for adoption. I knew I couldn't give him the lifestyle he deserved and he's clearly had a wonderful upbringing with you, I shouldn't be sad".

Regina gently reached out and touched the blonde's shoulder, encouraging her to turn and face the Mayor. "Hey, it's ok to be upset," Regina assured, squeezing Emma's arm. "I'm sorry I showed you the photos, that was insensitive of me."

"No, no, I'm glad you did. It's amazing to see his early years. It's just this is all such a shock. I mean, earlier this evening I was sat in my flat, blowing out a birthday candle on a cupcake I bought myself, planning what to order for take out. Now I'm sat in the house of my adopted son's adoptive mother, looking at pictures of a kid I try every day to not think about because it makes me too sad."

Fresh tears leaked from Emma's eyes. Regina hesitated before pulling Emma into a gentle hug, arms enveloping the sobbing blonde who buried her face into her neck. The Mayor rubbed her hands gently up and down Emma's back, whispering soothing words into her ear.

After a few minutes, Emma pulled back, wiped her face dry and took a deep breath. "Phew, I'm so sorry Regina," Emma said, glancing at the woman beside her. Regina sat there, a look of confusion on her face as she regarded the blonde.

"Why are you apologising?" Regina asked.

"Because I ruined your Saturday night and snotted all over your shoulder," Emma admitted as she reached across to wipe the tissue over the damp patch her tears had left on the Mayor's dress.

Regina laughed. "Don't worry about it dear. My Saturday night consisted of paperwork and I already had to go to the dry cleaners on Monday. Frankly you saved me from a night of boredom."

"That's one word I wouldn't use to describe tonight. And evil is definitely not a word I'd use to describe you," Emma replied, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh really?" Regina smirked, "and what words would you use to describe me Miss Swan?"

"Emma. And kind, caring, intelligent … beautiful," the blonde replied as the blush on her cheeks intensified.

"Thank you," Regina smiled gently at the younger woman, "you're very sweet."

"And drunk," Emma giggled, trying to diffuse some of the tension which had seeped between them. "I blame the best apple cider I've ever tasted."

Regina laughed. Emma thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. "Yes I think we've both had a little too much to drink," Regina said as she looked at the now empty cider decanter on the coffee table. "So Miss Swan, sorry … Emma, where are you staying tonight?"

Emma sobered somewhat, she hadn't even thought about that. "Oh, I guess I'll just sleep in the bug," she replied.

"Your car?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You can't sleep in a car!" Regina stated, appalled.

"Sure I can, I lived in the bug for months when I was younger."

"No, absolutely not. I cannot have Henry waking up to find his biological mother roughing it in the driveway. You must take the guest room," Regina offered.

Emma stared at the brunette a moment, taking in her slightly mussed hair, worn off lipstick and the damp patch on her dress where Emma's tears had seeped into the fabric. "Really?" she breathed.

"Yes of course, follow me," Regina assured, rising from the sofa and offering her hand out to help Emma up. Stabilising themselves on each other, Regina's hand gripped Emma's as they found their feet. Clearly both women had drunk more than they thought. Somewhat reluctantly, Regina let go of Emma's hand and beckoned the blonde to follow her. As they climbed the sweeping staircase, Emma found her eyes level with a perfectly round backside, swaying temptingly ahead of her. At the top of the stairs, a door stood ajar. The wooden plaque, decorated with rockets and stars told Emma that this was Henry's room.

"I'll just check on him," Regina said before pushing the door gently open and peering into the darkened room.

Curiosity got the better of Emma and she moved behind Regina, craning her neck to look over the head of the shorter woman. Regina's breath hitched as she felt a warm body move behind her, gently pressing against her as Emma leant to get a glimpse of her sleeping son. Taking a step backwards, Regina moved to close the door, forcing Emma to back away from her. Stumbling slightly, Emma realised too late what Regina was doing and grabbed the brunette around the waist to steady herself.

"Sorry!" She gasped as she quickly released the Mayor.

Regina nodded slightly and pointed down the hallway. The door at the far end was wide open, a large bed was visible in the centre of the room and the vanity case was covered in bottles and products. Regina turned into a room on the right, flicked the switch and stood back to let Emma pass.

"Is this ok?" Regina asked as Emma looked around curiously.

"Yes, it's perfect. Thank you so much for letting me crash," Emma gushed as she took in the comfy looking bed, with plush sheets and mountains of pillows.

"It's not a problem at all dear," Regina smiled at the blonde.

"No seriously Regina. thank you. This evening has been difficult for both of us but you've been really … really great. Thank you," Emma said sincerely as she looked intently at the older woman. Regina blushed and offered Emma a small smile.

"You're welcome Miss Swan, goodnight," Regina said quietly. Emma regarded the brunette for a moment before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Regina," she whispered in her ear before moving to pull away.

Regina's eyes widened slightly as the soft lips caressed her cheek. Before she knew what she was doing, she moved her hands to either side of the blonde's face and pulled Emma's mouth to her own. The kiss was tentative at first, gentle, questioning. After a few seconds, Emma's mouth moved against hers, lips melding against each other seamlessly. Regina's tongue slid out, requesting entrance into Emma's mouth. The blonde immediately welcomed it, both tongues twisting and sliding together, tasting the lingering cider on the other woman. Emma's hands moved to run through Regina's short hair, gripping the thick locks tightly as she angled the Mayor's head to deepen the kiss. Regina stepped further into the room, walking Emma backwards until the blonde's legs hit the side of the bed, pulling Regina down on top of her.

Regina moved her hands down the blonde's body, pulling at the jacket's zipper and tugging the leather down Emma's arms. The tank top underneath was thin and Regina could see the blonde's nipples straining against the tight white fabric. Emma reached around to slowly slide the zipper down the Mayor's back, revealing smooth olive skin. Regina moaned as Emma's hands slipped under the fabric, encouraging the dress to fall from her shoulders and pool around her waist. Regina slid her own hands down the blonde's chest, gently squeezing Emma's breasts. The younger woman arched into the touch, gasping as Regina tweaked her nipples unexpectedly. She pulled the older woman down on top of her crashing their mouths back together, nipping cheekily at the plump lower lip, causing Regina to retaliate with a particularly hard pinch to the blonde's nipple. Emma smirked into the kiss, reaching up to start undoing Regina's bra clasp.

Suddenly Regina stopped and sat upright, straddling Emma's hips. Both women were breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. Green pupils looked questioningly at brown.

"Shit, I'm sorry Emma," Regina gasped. "I'm so sorry. I'll go. Um, I guess I'll see you in the morning," she said as she desperately scrambled up and away from the blonde, pulling her dress back up.

"Hey, wait what?" Emma sat up, confused at the sudden change in behaviour.

"Look we've drunk a lot tonight, and whatever was about to happen … well, I think it would be a bad idea."

Standing up, Emma moved awkwardly from one foot to the other. She didn't know what had just happened but she didn't want to push Regina. "Yeah, er I guess you're right. I'm sorry too. Thank you for letting me stay here anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

Silhouetted in the doorway, Regina stopped. Turning back to gaze at Emma, blonde hair mussed up and lips slightly swollen, the Mayor wondered whether she was making the right decision. "Happy birthday Emma," she whispered before closing the door behind her.


	2. 01-02 - The Thing You Love Most

"Come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of," Emma declared, levelling the Mayor with a challenging gaze.

Regina stood fuming. Not just at the vandalism but at the nerve of this woman to dare stand up to her. Everything about Miss Swan infuriated Regina: her abrupt manner, her disregard for rules, her insistence that she knew what was right for her son, the son she discarded as if he were trash as soon as he was born. And yet … and yet there was another feeling the blonde caused, low in her belly. A familiar tightening she had not felt in years, not even on the nights when Sheriff Graham kept her company.

Regina hesitated for a moment, looking intently into the striking green eyes before her. She was trying to read the younger woman's emotions. She saw anger, determination, challenging, and something else. Something the Mayor couldn't quite place.

A second later Emma gasped as her back made abrupt contact with the bark of the damaged tree behind her. Regina's hands landed either side of her head as she pinned the blonde to the trunk with her hips. Lips hovering millimetres away, Regina paused, offering the briefest moment for the blonde's protest. When none came, Emma found her mouth assaulted by the softest, fullest lips she had ever felt. The younger woman gasped, providing Regina with the opportunity to slip her tongue into Emma's open mouth. Caressing the other woman's tongue demandingly, an almost imperceptible moan left Regina's mouth as the heat between her legs increased.

Recovering from the shock of the situation after a few seconds, Emma brought one hand to rest on Regina's hip, the other fisting in short, thick locks pulling the brunette closer to her. She was not quite sure how chainsawing Regina's childhood tree had led to this but she was not about to complain as the older woman's hands moved to the bottom of her white tank top, slid underneath and moved up her taut stomach. Fingernails scratched at the pale skin before Regina's hand reached Emma's breasts and squeezed, then forced one cup down and pinched the nipple. Emma gasped and reached down to grab a handful of the Mayor's tight, round ass. Regina growled into Emma's mouth as she palmed her breasts roughly.

Dissatisfied with her limited access, Regina quickly pulled off the white tank top, reached behind Emma and released her bra clasp. Allowing herself a moment to stare at the small yet perfect breasts before her, Regina lowered her mouth to Emma's right breast, lightly nibbling the nipple before closing her mouth around it.

"Oh God," Emma moaned as she felt the Mayor's teeth graze her sensitive peak. She grasped harder at Regina's rear before sliding her own hands up to palm the older woman's fuller breasts. The bark scratching at her exposed back as she moved against the tree only fuelled the coiling sensation between her legs. Fumbling at the back of Regina's dress, Emma couldn't find the zipper. Huffing with frustration, the blonde gave up and reached for the hem instead. Pulling the material up to bunch around Regina's waist, Emma moved to cup the woman's sex. Through the lace panties, damp heat radiated against her palm, making the blonde smirk as she applied pressure to the area where she knew the Mayor wanted her.

Against the smooth skin of Emma's thoroughly licked, bitten, and sucked breasts, Regina moaned at the contact. Abandoning her pleasurable task, she stood straight and re-assaulted Emma's mouth, moving her hands down to fumble with the belt of the blonde's insanely tight jeans. Undoing the button and sliding down the zipper, Regina struggled to squeeze her hand down between the denim and cotton briefs. The wetness from the younger woman's sex could be felt through her panties, and Regina wasted no time pulling her hand back out and lowering it, inside the thin material. As her hands passed over soft curls, she felt Emma's own fingers pull the lace of her panties aside. Gasping as she felt the blonde's fingers pressing tentatively against her entrance, she slid her hand further down and flicked Emma's clit with the tip of her finger. Emma's head fell back against the tree as she moaned in pleasure, widening her stance to allow Regina further access.

Regina's fingers gathered more of the moisture from Emma's sex and began rubbing her hardened nub furiously. Emma leant against the tree, gasping as the rough ministrations between her legs sparked powerful waves of pleasure. Never before had she been so close to orgasm so quickly. Whether it was their exposed location, the crazy situation, or the infuriating woman whose fingers continued to skate quickly over her sensitive clit, Emma didn't know. All she knew was that she hadn't felt this good in a long time and she wanted to feel this every day of her life.

She felt the crest of her orgasm approaching embarrassingly quickly. Regina had reattached herself to Emma's nipples and was alternating between sucking and licking each breast. Remembering that her hand was still inside the Mayor's underwear, she attempted to distract herself by plunging first one, then two, fingers into Regina's opening. The older woman gasped, faltered momentarily, but then looked up at the blonde. Smirking as she saw undisguised lust in the green eyes looking down at her, Regina returned to laving the woman's nipple, redoubling her efforts to stimulate the blonde's clit. Tight, fast, hard circles over and over Emma's clit was too much for her and she cried out as her orgasm hit her. Slowing her fingers, Regina allowed Emma to come down gently from her high, smiling satisfactorily at the thoroughly fucked woman before her.

After a minute or so, Emma slowly began to remember where she was, who she was with, and where her fingers were. Quickly, she spun Regina around, the Mayor gasping as her back suddenly became the one scratched by the apple tree bark. Emma's fingers started pumping in and out of her at a blisteringly fast pace, angling inside Regina to hit a particularly sweet spot which caused a loud moan to fall from plump lips every time Emma hit it. Adding a third finger was all it took for Regina to come, her knees almost buckling as her body wracked with tremors. Emma moved her free arm to wrap around the older woman to keep her from falling to the floor. She slowed her fingers and finally pulled them gently from Regina's opening.

Stepping back when Regina was steady once more, Emma looked at the woman before her. Regina's hair was tangled and had bits of tree bark in it, her makeup was smudged and worn off. Emma doubted she looked any better. The Mayor looked sated, satisfied, and … something else.

"Erm, Regina?" Emma started, unsure quite what had just transpired and how to proceed.

Emma's words seemed to bring Regina back to herself. Standing a little straighter, she pulled her dress back down and ran a hand through her dishevelled hair. "You should leave Miss Swan," she said, a little shakily. "Yes, I think it would be best if you go now. Certainly from my garden, and preferably from Storybrooke."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Emma, incredulously, as she reached down to retrieve her bra and tank top. "You fuck me against a tree and then tell me to get out?"

"Momentary lapse in judgement, dear, nothing more. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Regina pushed past Emma and headed back to her house, trying desperately to maintain her composure.

Dumfounded, Emma watched her go before she pulled her top over her head. Bending down to pick up the chainsaw, and an apple for good measure, she couldn't help herself but call after the retreating form of the Mayor.

"Regina?" Emma waited for the brunette to stop walking away before continuing. "You were right, I had no idea what you were capable of."


	3. 01-03 - Snow Falls

"Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting," Regina sneered at the blonde. Emma raised her eyebrows appraisingly as the Mayor turned back to speak to Graham. "Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Doctor Whale, time is precious." All eyes watched Regina stalk away, dragging Henry forlornly behind her.

It took Emma a split second to make up her mind. Following the pair out of the hospital, she caught up with them just as they reached Regina's sleek Mercedes. The brunette looked around as she heard Emma approaching. Exasperated, she turned to Henry. "Get in the car please Henry, don't forget to buckle up." The boy nodded, smiled sadly at Emma and climbed into the vehicle.

"What do you want Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she turned to face the woman who was causing so many problems in her perfect life.

"I want see my son. I want you to stop making us both feel guilty for wanting to spend time together and I want you to accept that I am a part of Henry's life whether you want me to be or not," Emma stated defiantly. "Look I didn't ask to come here. Henry brought me to Storybrooke and now, well now we're going to have to learn to get along aren't we. For Henry's sake," she added, glancing at the car where Henry sat, watching the exchange between his two mothers curiously.

Regina looked at him too. She could see how much this was hurting her son. She never wanted any of this to happen, and she wished Emma would leave, allowing everything to return to normal. But she was coming to the realisation that that was not going to happen. If she didn't play this carefully, Regina knew she could lose Henry for good to his biological mother.

"Very well, Miss Swan," Regina acquiesced, "would you like to join Henry and myself for dinner tonight? I'm making lasagne."

Taken aback by how quickly the brunette had caved, Emma faltered before answering. "Er, ok, I mean yes. Yes please, that would be lovely. Thank you," she said with a small smile.

"7 o'clock. Don't be late."

* * *

 

At 7:09 Emma jogged up the path to the Mayor's mansion. As she reached the porch the door flew open and Henry charged out to greet her.

"Emma!" he cried as he hugged the blonde around the waist.

"Hey kid," Emma grinned as she ruffled his hair. "I'm a little late, is your mum gonna be mad at me?"

"Probably, but it doesn't matter because you're here now," Henry smiled up at her, grabbing her hand and leading her into the house. As they entered, a delicious smell assaulted the blonde's senses. Of course Regina was an amazing cook, she was perfect in literally every way, Emma thought.

Entering the kitchen Emma watched as Regina gracefully removed the lasagne from the oven and placed it on the cooling rack beside the hob. The apron tied tightly around the brunette's petite waist softened the woman's usually hard exterior and Emma saw a domestic, caring mother rather than a fearsome town Mayor.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Car trouble," Emma greeted shyly.

"Well what do you expect when you drive a death trap like that hideous yellow machine?" Regina asked as she fiddled with the cooker settings and bent down to put a tray of apple and cinnamon muffins into the now empty oven.

"This smells amazing Regina, can I do anything to help?" Emma offered as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Yes, you can take that bowl of salad through to the dining room. Henry, did you lay the table like I asked?"

"Yep Mum," Henry chirped, beckoning Emma to follow him from where she stood looking lost in the centre of the kitchen holding the heavy salad bowl, unsure where the dining room was.

"That was all amazing Regina, thank you," the blonde exhaled heavily as she patted her stomach. "I haven't eaten that much in years."

"Well it is rather unusual to have thirds," Regina quipped as she stood to clear their desert bowls.

"Those muffins were literally the best thing I have ever tasted, honestly," stated Emma as she rose to help the Mayor carry the remainder of their feast through to the kitchen.

Henry had been excused to finish his homework earlier in the evening and to both women's surprise, the remaining company hadn't been so bad.

"I'll just check on Henry and then we can continue to discuss how amazing my cooking is," Regina smiled at the blonde. "Why don't you go and sit in the lounge and pour us both some apple cider?"

Twenty minutes later and Henry popped his head around the door, wished Emma goodnight and pounded back up the staircase. Regina rolled her eyes as she heard his bedroom door slam and walked to sit beside the reclining blonde on her couch.

"I'm sure there would be an interesting nature versus nurture study with Henry," Regina sighed. "I ask him every day not to run in the house and to close doors gently. You, on the other hand, look like a someone who does neither."

Emma laughed. "Well I'm not denying I can be rather loud in certain situations, but only when necessary," she said as she winked at the brunette and sipped her cider. "Geez this is amazing too. You really brew this yourself?"

"Yes, in the cellar," Regina responded. "It's an old family recipe, one I hope to pass onto Henry when he's older."

"I don't have anything from my family," Emma mused. "Growing up in the foster system meant I was never with a family long enough to belong to one, to be accepted fully as one of their own. Everything I have, I bought for myself right down to the clothes on my back."

"Well, I'm going to have to disagree with you there dear," Regina stated. "That shirt on your back right now, is mine."

"Shit! I'm sorry Regina, I completely forgot," Emma gasped, embarrassed. "I mentioned to Henry that I had no clean clothes because I didn't pack anything when I left Boston and he lent me this. I told him you'd be annoyed but I really needed something. And then I just forgot. This silk is so comfy, I've never worn anything so expensive before. Hang on …" Emma stood and quickly unbuttoned Regina's blouse.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Regina faltered as the blonde pulled her blouse off, leaving her standing in a skin tight, worn out, white strap top. Emma wasn't wearing a bra.

"Here, take it," Emma offered, holding the blue material out to Regina. The older woman sat frozen on the couch, unable to tear her eyes away from the tight nipples straining against the fabric in front of her.

"Um, thanks," Regina held out a hand to take the still warm blouse, laying it haphazardly on the arm of the couch.

Sitting back down, Emma glanced at her companion. "Regina," she asked. "Are you ok?"

Forcing herself to look into the blonde's face, Regina attempted to regain some composure. "Yes, sorry. I'm fine."

Emma glanced down at her chest, suddenly realising what had distracted the brunette. Well, that was unexpected, she mused. And not entirely unpleasant.

"See something you like Madam Mayor?" Emma smirked.

Regina gulped. What was she supposed to say to that? Emma's built in super power of telling when people could lie had better not be as accurate as Henry claimed.

"No, of course not. Another drink?" Regina said brusquely as she stood and picked up the two empty glasses. Turning towards her drinks cabinet, Regina breathed deeply, trying to steady her racing heart. Busying herself refilling the ice cubes, Regina didn't hear the blonde stand up, nor approach her, tentatively. She jumped as the blonde's hands landed gently on her hips. Pausing momentarily in an attempt to regain composure, she slowly turned around. Regina looked up into the green eyes staring intently down at her. Almost imperceptibly, Emma slowly moved towards Regina, before gently pressing her pale lips onto the dark red of the Mayor's.

The kiss was soft, careful, questing. Emma pulled back, looking intently into Regina's eyes, trying to gauge the older woman's reaction. Regina paused, attempting to process the last few seconds, before reaching up to place a hand on either side of the blonde's face and pulled Emma's mouth back to hers. Emma's hands gripped Regina's waist tighter as she pulled their hips flush together. As the kiss deepened, Emma's tongue teased Regina's plump lips before sliding into her warm mouth. Moaning, Emma pulled on the Mayor's hips and they both stumbled backwards towards the couch where they collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

After a brief fight for dominance, Emma found herself securely on top of Regina, knees either side of her hips, pinning her to the couch, breathing heavily.

"You're beautiful," she whispered as she took in the sight before her. Dark hair splayed over the cream cushions, chest heaving and lipstick smudged around her mouth.

Leaning down to kiss the brunette, Emma grasped at the hem of Regina's soft cashmere sweater. Was everything this woman owned high end? Emma pushed the fabric up, exposing a smooth expanse of tanned, toned stomach. Encouraging Regina to sit up slightly, Emma pulled the garment off and threw it over the back of the couch. Regina arched a questioning eyebrow.

"I'll pick it up later," Emma assured as she lowered herself to continue kissing the brunette. Regina's hands found their way to Emma's back, pulling off the strap top as quickly as possible, needing to feel the other woman's skin against her. Emma broke off the kiss and sat up to finish removing the top, flinging it in the same direction as Emma's sweater. Regina breathed in sharply as she stared at Emma's breasts, dusky rose nipples hardening even further at their abrupt exposure. Slowly, she reached out to softly cup Emma's breast, running her thumb curiously over first one nipple, then the other. Emma felt a bolt of pleasure go straight to her core at the movement.

"God Regina," she exclaimed, crushing their mouths back together whilst reaching around to release Regina's own bra clasp. Once free, both women moaned at the feeling of their breasts pressed together, nipples providing delicious friction against one another.

Fumbling with the zipper of Regina's skirt, Emma impatiently stood up and pulled the skirt down the Mayor's stocking clad legs. Removing the stockings for good measure, Emma stared down at the woman panting on the couch, wearing only a simple black thong. As quickly as possible, Emma shimmied out of her skin tight jeans, hesitated momentarily, and then pulled off her white panties too before re-straddling the brunette. Regina gazed in wonder at the sight above her, unsure quite what was about to happen but knowing full well that whatever it was, she wanted it.

As Emma was lowering herself back onto the waiting brunette, Regina placed a gentle hand on her chest, halting her process. Emma stopped immediately, fear evident in her eyes.

"What is it? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, confused at Regina's action.

"No. Nothing is wrong, well not really. I just need to tell you something before we continued," Regina admitted as Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "I, well, I've never been with a woman before." Regina looked away from Emma as she said this, almost embarrassed.

Emma gently placed a hand on Regina's cheek, turning her face back to look into green eyes. "Well then, Madam Mayor, you are in for a treat tonight," Emma smirked as she lowered her lips back to Regina's.

Once she had explored every millimetre of Regina's mouth, Emma ducked her head towards the generous breasts below her. Emma took her time, making sure that Regina was ready for what came next. Paying attention to each nipple in turn, Emma slowly kissed her way down Regina's smooth stomach, wanting the woman to feel comfortable with what was happening. When Regina simply moaned in response to Emma dipping her tongue into her naval, she brought her fingers up to gently pull the remaining scrap of material down Regina's legs. Glancing up at the older woman, Emma saw Regina nod her head slightly and Emma smiled, settling herself in between the now spread legs.

Breathing in the heady aroma of the brunette, Emma used her finger to gently stroke through the copious wetness glistening before her eyes drawing a moan from the older woman. Grinning at how responsive Regina was to Emma's delicate touch, she slowly circled Regina's hard clit a few times before dipping back down to her entrance. As she teasingly slid one finger a little way in, only to pull it back out, Regina writhed above her, wordlessly requesting more. Emma obliged and pushed her finger a little further inside, before pulling out again, finally sliding all the way in until she was knuckle deep in warm, tight heat.

Starting a steady rhythm with her finger, Emma wrapped her free arm around the older woman's thigh to keep her hips from bucking too violently off the couch and lowered her mouth slowly to the woman's sex. Regina cried out as Emma's tongue came into contact with her clit but a quick glance from the blonde assured Emma the reaction was definitely not a bad one. Sucking softly on the nub, Emma teased the sensitive area with her tongue, alternating between soft, long licks and harder flicks with the tip of her tongue. All the while her finger continued to pump steadily inside Regina, quickly joined by a second and then a third digit.

Regina could feel her orgasm approaching as Emma continued her ministrations on her clit. She had never before felt pleasure quite like this from any of her former lovers. Gasping as Emma nibbled lightly on her clit, Regina's hands fisted themselves in blonde locks, anchoring the woman's magic mouth to where she needed her most. Emma smirked knowingly against Regina's sex and redoubled her efforts, pumping her fingers faster, deeper, harder, as her tongue flicked insistently over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

As Regina's orgasm crested, Emma's head was squeezed between two muscular thighs and Regina ground her hips into the blonde's willing mouth. Her mouth was open a silent scream as waves of pleasure rippled through her. Emma slowed then stilled her fingers, gently laving Regina's over sensitised clit as the older woman rode out her orgasm. When the thighs either side of her head relaxed, Emma raised her head, her chin and mouth shining with Regina's juices, as she smiled at the completely spent form above her. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she crawled back up the flawless body below her until she was hovering above the Mayor. Cocking her head to one side, she looked questioningly at the woman who was smiling lazily up at her. Regina reached up to pull Emma down into a passionate kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on the blonde's tongue.

"That was amazing Emma, thank you," Regina whispered when they pulled apart.

"You're welcome Regina," Emma grinned, kissing the brunette lightly on the nose.

"What do you say we take this upstairs so I can repay the favour without the risk of Henry walking in on us?" Regina asked, running her fingers lightly up and down the blonde's sides.

Grinning, Emma nodded and quickly climbed off the brunette, offering her a hand up before gathering their scattered clothes from around the couch.

Once dressed, or semi dressed at least since Emma still didn't have a shirt, Regina held out her hand for Emma to take and led the way out of the room and up the sweeping staircase.

"And I thought your shirt was all I was getting," Emma joked as she closed the door to Regina's master suite behind the two of them.


	4. 01-04 - The Price of Gold

"It all comes down to the number seven," Regina stated calmly.

Emma, who had lifted her cocoa up to her lips, snorted into the cream and sprayed it all over the table. "Don't I know it," she muttered, reaching for some napkins.

"And what is that supposed to mean Miss Swan?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow at both the utterance and the blonde's appalling table manners.

"Oh you know, that scene in Friends when Monica and Rachel teach Chandler about the seven erogenous zones of a woman," Emma said off-hand as she wiped the cream splatters from the tabletop.

"No I don't know," Regina remarked. Sitcoms had never been her thing since taking up residence in Storybrooke. She was more of a reader than a television viewer.

"Oh my God you have to see this clip," Emma insisted, reaching into her jeans pocket and extracting her phone with some difficulty since the material was so tight. Not that Regina noticed of course. Unlocking her phone and opening YouTube, Emma typed the necessary search and waited for the video to buffer. Gesturing for Regina to move and sit beside the blonde so they could both watch, Regina begrudgingly took a seat on the far side of the table. She was doing this because she was simply intrigued to learn of these seven erogenous zones, nothing more. It certainly wasn't because she wanted to know if the blonde smelt of cinnamon. She coated her cocoa so liberally with the stuff, Regina couldn't see how she wouldn't.

Emma clicked play and the two women focused on the screen now propped against Emma's mug. As the scene unfolded, Emma chuckled along with the annoying canned laughter. Regina meanwhile quickly felt heat rising in her face as Monica launched into her imaginary number sex: 1,2,1-2-3, 3, 5, 4, 3-2, 2, 2-4-6, 2-4-6, 4, 2, 2, 4-7, 5-7, 6-7, 7, 7, 7, 7-7-7-7-7-7 … *seven*.

The awkwardness between Rachel, Monica, and Chandler seemed to seep out of the phone as the video ended and Emma realised the Mayor sat beside her, red faced, with her hands clenched tightly in her lap.

"Regina, you ok?" she asked as she pocketed her phone.

Regina blinked and looked up at the blonde, willing the blush in her cheeks to diminish quickly. "What a ridiculous television show," she scolded, "how vulgar and unrealistic."

"Unrealistic?" Emma questioned. "Not in my experience," she smirked.

"Really? So what are these seven erogenous zones this woman is fantasising over?" Regina asked, turning to the chuckling blonde.

"Well there are various theories on the internet," Emma admitted, "but I think I'd agree that Number One is ears, Number Two is lips, Number Three is Neck, Number Four is boobs, sorry Madam Mayor, breasts. Number Five is ass, Number Six is inner thighs, and Number Seven is obviously, well, your clitoris."

Regina stared at the blonde as she spoke, unwanted images forming in her mind. She sprang to her feet as soon as Emma had finished and headed to the bathroom at the back of the diner. Confused, Emma hesitated for a moment before following.

"Regina," Emma called quietly as she pushed open the bathroom door. "Are you ok?"

The bathroom appeared deserted but the door to the last cubical was closed so Emma stood outside it, leaning against the sink opposite.

"Look, I'm sorry about the video. I didn't mean to upset or embarrass you. It was just a silly tv sketch," Emma offered.

After a brief pause, Regina stood up from the closed toilet lid and opened the door. She regarded the cocky, confident young woman who greeted her with a small smile. Would she ever really fit into this world? Would her upbringing in the Enchanted Forest mean the modern world and modern sex would always remain a mystery to her? Would she ever feel as comfortable in her own skin as Emma?

"Ears? Really?" Regina asked, attempting to joke as she moved to lean beside Emma against the sink.

"Oh yeah, I mean, for some people," Emma enthused. "What, you've never tried that?"

"Ears?" the Mayor laughed, "nope, I've never had the … pleasure."

Emma smirked at the pun and glanced at the woman beside her. As she did so, Regina absently reached up and tucked a few loose strands of black hair behind her ear. Emma's breath hitched. Was that an invitation?

Moving slowly, Emma lent towards the brunette, waiting for Regina to pull away from her. When nothing happened, Emma planted a gentle kiss to the top of Regina's jaw line, just below her ear. Regina froze, but did nothing. Emma moved her mouth upwards, the lobe of Regina's ear bumping her nose as she left a line of light kisses up the brunette's cheek. Placing one final kiss to the lobe itself, Emma gently sucked the flesh into her hot mouth. Using the tip of her tongue, Emma flicked the lobe, drawing a quiet moan from Regina. Smirking, Emma nibbled lightly before she let the flesh go with a soft pop. She then moved her kisses up the shell of Regina's ear, followed by her tongue before dipping it inside the ear itself.

Regina gasped at the intimate sensations she felt from Emma's movements. The feel of the blonde's tongue in her ear sent shock waves straight to her core. How was her ear connected to her clit, the only real erogenous zone Regina had ever experienced? If Emma kept going however, she was going to make the Mayor come right there in the public restroom. As Emma's mouth recaptured her lobe and her teeth grazed the flesh, Regina moaned louder and reluctantly pulled away, her ear escaping the blonde's lips with a wet, sucking sound.

"Emma," she breathed. The blonde had not moved, standing stock still by the sink, unsure what had just happened.

Hesitating for just a moment, Regina made her decision. "Can you accompany me back to my office please, dear. I believe we have a further six points to discuss." Turning on her heels, Regina didn't wait to see if Emma was following her before leaving the bathroom and stalking out of the diner.

Emma followed seven seconds behind her.


	5. 01-05 - That Still Small Voice

"Just bring him to me," she pleaded, stepping even closer to the blonde.

Emma breathed deeply, looking away from those beautiful chocolate eyes, filled with so much fear and pain. One glance up and she knew her resolve would crack.

"Emma. Please," she heard Regina say and she slowly raised her tear filled green eyes to meet the Mayor's desperate gaze. Emma was vaguely aware of Sheriff Graham, her new boss, standing feet away but found she didn't care. Surging forward, she pressed her lips firmly to Regina's.

A gasp escaped the older woman's mouth as she felt Emma's strong arms wrap around her back, gripping tightly and pulling her impossibly closer. It took Regina a split second to register what was happening and then she was kissing Emma back with as much ferocity and passion as she could. Tongues duelled, hot and wet, as they fought desperately to gain the upper hand. Their bodies flush against one another, breasts heaving as the passionate kiss continued, hips pressing even closer, searching for the friction that might offer some much needed release.

A cough from beside them interrupted the kiss before Emma's hands could slide fully beneath the hem of Regina's black polo neck. Pulling back slightly, both women looked into the eyes they found, millimetres from their own. Realising who they were clinging desperately to, and where they were, both sprang backwards as if they'd been electrocuted. Regina attempted to straighten her sweater, smooth down her hair, tangled by Emma's fingers, and tried to regain her composure as Mayor. Emma meanwhile, brought her fingers to her bruised lips, touching them like she couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

Sheriff Graham coughed once more and looked confusedly between the two women now standing unnaturally far apart and both looking high aroused. "So … Emma, you ready to get into that harness?" he asked, attempting to get the rescue mission back on track.

Emma nodded quickly, unable able to look at the brunette. Once she was securely buckled in she walked to the edge of the shaft. As she was lowered into the darkness, she glanced up and saw Regina hovering nervously a little way from the edge.

"Don't worry, I'll bring our son to you."


	6. 01-06 - The Shepard

"You can finish my shift," Emma declared, tossing the keys at her boss. "I'm done working nights." Turning, she walked away from Sheriff Graham and headed towards Mary Margaret's apartment.

How dare she! How dare that self righteous woman lecture Emma on her parenting skills when she was carrying on a sordid affair with Henry in the house! And with one of her own employees to boot! Cursing under her breath, Emma tugged her jacket closer to ward off the chill from the ever present Maine sea breeze. She was regretting leaving the cruiser behind.

Suddenly, Emma stopped walking. Maybe she could use this new knowledge to her advantage. Regina had been one step ahead of her this entire time and was clearly not going to allow Emma to see Henry without a fight. Perhaps the tables were at last turning in the blonde's favour.

Spinning on her heels, Emma marched back to the Mayoral mansion and up the perfectly manicured garden path. Tapping her knuckles harshly on the door, Emma waited, impatiently tapping her foot.

When the door eventually swung open, Regina wore a surprised expression, clearly not expecting any more visitors. That and the pale blue, silk slip, almost concealed by the black silk nightgown, confirmed that Regina had no idea of the exchange which had taken place at the end of her driveway. Emma definitely had the advantage now, if she could just focus on what she came here to do, not what the Mayor was wearing anyway.

"Good evening Miss Swan. And to what do I owe this unannounced visit at such an unsociable hour?" she asked, smiling a polite but clearly fake smile.

"So I just bumped into Graham," Emma stated casually, "after he climbed out of your bedroom window and down the rose trellis!"

Raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Regina stepped back from the doorway. "You'd better come in."

Emma stomped over the threshold, following Regina through to her study where the older woman closed the door, ensuring their inevitably heated conversation would not disturb Henry, who was sleeping upstairs.

"What the hell Regina? You're fucking your employee, my boss, with Henry asleep just down the hall?" Emma exclaimed. "How can you say you have Henry's best interests at heart?"

Regina observed the blonde during her outburst. Her cheeks were flushed, presumably from the cold night air, and her gesticulating actions were wild. This was clearly an unrehearsed speech, brought on by a revelation and a feeling of betrayal. Wondering how best to diffuse the tedious situation, Regina strode past the seething brunette and reached for her whiskey decanter. Alcohol would make this whole business much better.

Emma's eyes followed her movement, appreciating the ripples of silk over the Mayor's body, as she continued. "I know I gave Henry up for adoption but even I know better than to sneak someone into my bedroom through a window at night just to satisfy my needs. And it's someone Henry knows, likes even. I mean, of all the people in this weird little town, did you have to pick him?" she asked exasperatedly.

Turning, Regina regarded the blonde as she sipped her nightcap. "You're questioning my choice of bed partner almost as much as you're questioning my actions themselves," the brunette observed. "Do I detect a hint of jealously dear?" Smiling widely, Regina walked past Emma to seat herself in a throne-like armchair. As she sat, she crossed her legs, allowing the silk of her nightgown to part, exposing a generous amount of the smooth skin of her upper thigh.

Scoffing and sitting less than gracefully on the couch opposite, Emma laughed. "Don't be so ridiculous Madam Mayor, I'm here because I'm concerned for my son's well being."

"You are jealous. The question is, of whom? Is it me because you want Graham for yourself or is it Graham because you want to be my dirty little secret, climbing in and out of my window every single night?" Regina eyed the blonde's reaction carefully.

"I'm not jealous," Emma said defensively. "Of either of you," she added, desperately trying to avoid looking at the tanned expanse of thigh on show to her.

"Oh really?" Regina asked, leaning forward to place her glass on the coaster, ensuring she gave the blonde an eyeful of her ample cleavage, no longer restrained by the bra she'd discarded earlier. Well, Graham had discarded.

"Yes," Emma squeaked as she suddenly became very interested in her own knees.

Regina had the blonde right where she wanted, and she wasn't about to lose her advantage. Standing up, she walked around the coffee table and sat down beside the younger woman. Emma felt the couch dip as the brunette settled close to her. Too close.

"Don't worry, dear. I can assure you Graham's performance is nothing you can't improve on. I mean he's willing enough but sometimes I don't think his heart is really in it," Regina mused, laughing at her own private joke.

Emma audibly gulped next to her, the bravado she had displayed just a few minutes before dissipated the more time she spent in the company of this woman. It was like Regina was toxic or magic or something! Still staring resolutely at her knees, Emma jumped when a delicate hand entered her field of vision and rested gently on her thigh. Slowly, she raised her head and turned to look at the woman next to her. Glancing down, she could see Regina's nipples peeking through their silk barriers. Looking back up into the brunette's face, Emma tried to read the expression on the Mayor's face. She was certainly being challenged by the brunette, but was she supposed to accept or reject this blatant offer of sex? Or was it an offer for sex? Emma's head was spinning.

Regina cautiously slid her hand up the warm muscled thigh, looking for any sign that the blonde wanted to pull away. She saw none so slowly leant towards the younger woman. Emma closed her eyes just as Regina's full lips pressed against her own.

The sudden turn of events left Emma momentarily unable to react, but as she felt the warm mouth move against hers, instinct and desire took over. Reaching a hand to the small of Regina's back, she pulled the brunette towards her whilst her other hand fulfilled a fantasy Emma had thought about daily since arriving in Storybrooke and buried itself in thick, soft hair. Regina wrapped her own arms around the blonde, pulling their torsos closer together, the pleather of Emma's jacket cool against the exposed skin of her chest.

Surprisingly, it was Emma's tongue that first sought entrance into the other woman's mouth. Regina's lips parted willingly and after a brief duel for dominance, Regina relented. If the blonde wanted to prove herself a better lover than the Sheriff, who was she to stop her? Tangling her fingers in blonde hair, Regina arched further into Emma's touch, as the hand left her back to glide smoothly up silk clad sides.

Nipping playfully at Regina's lip, Emma pulled away momentarily only to look intently into the darkened eyes before her. Arousal and lust stared back at her and Emma crushed their lips back together, her tongue instantly seeking out the dark, wet mouth with its lingering taste of whiskey. Kissing a line up the older woman's jaw bone, Regina's head fell back with a groan as Emma came to a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear. Licking and sucking that area thoroughly, Regina gripped the blonde closer to her, revelling in the feeling of the soft body pressed against her. As Emma moved to kiss the older woman's waiting lips, she gently tipped Regina back, laying her on the couch and covering the shorter body with her own. Settling on her elbows, careful not to put her full weight on the woman, Emma ran her hands through the short hair, looking down at the woman below here. This was not how she had seen this evening turning out but she wasn't about to complain.

Smiling encouragingly, Regina reached up and cupped Emma's face, drawing their lips back together. Melting into the kiss, the two women thoroughly explored each other's mouths, teasing each other with flicks of tongues and nibbles of lips. Emma reached down and untied the knot around Regina's waist, the silk flowing open and pooling on either side. Pulling back to admire what she had just unwrapped, Emma's breath hitched as she saw the twin peaks of Regina's nipples, hard against the fabric, the blue slip clinging to her feminine curves and leaving very little to the imagination.

Regina herself was appreciating the slender woman straddling her hips, enjoying the feel of Emma's weight against her pelvis, and not missing the presence of a hardened member pressing uncomfortably against her. Reaching up, she pushed Emma's blue leather jacket (so she does own another piece of clothing) off her shoulders and slid her hands down toned sides to rest on her hips. Leaning back down, Emma reconnected their mouths, unable to get enough of the taste of this addictive woman.

Reluctantly Regina broke the kiss after Emma's hands wandered down to softly cup her breasts.

"Would you like to take this upstairs, dear?" Regina asked. "My bed is far more comfortable than the couch and we'd be able to lock the door to avoid any … unwanted interruptions."

Emma nodded, unable to speak, and climbed off Regina's lap. Holding out a hand, she helped Regina to her feet and watched as she retied her nightgown. Beckoning Emma to follow, Regina led the way out of the lounge and up the staircase.

Once in Regina's master bedroom, with the door firmly locked behind them, Emma let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. This was actually happening. After weeks of being unable to get this stunning raven haired woman out of her mind, Emma was finally in Regina's bedroom, after a heavy make out session, with the door locked and the promise of an entire night of pleasure to come. No pun intended, Emma thought to herself.

Regina took Emma's hand and led her over to the bed. Luckily she'd thought to change the sheets after Graham had departed, and taken a quick shower. Turning around at the foot of the bed, Regina untied her robe once more and slid it off, letting it fall to her feet. Emma surged forward and took Regina's mouth in a heated kiss, arms wrapping around the woman's small frame to pull her as close as possible. Moaning into the kiss, Regina tangled her fingers in the blonde's soft locks revelling in the feeling of Emma's talented tongue stroking hers with passion and undisguised want.

Regina quickly pulled Emma's tank top over her head, the kiss resumed as soon as the material had been discarded. Leaning back, Regina pulled the younger woman down on top of her, replicating their position downstairs. A short gasp from the brunette alerted Emma to the fact that her Deputy Sheriff badge was now pressing uncomfortably into Regina's soft stomach. Lifting herself up and off the smaller woman, Emma smiled an apology before shimmying out of her jeans. They may have made her ass look sexy as hell but getting the jeans off was not exactly erotic. Regina giggled, actually giggled, as Emma's ankle got caught in the process and the blonde hopped around attempting to regain her balance.

Once free of the offending garment, Regina's breath hitched as she took in the sight before her: a slightly flushed Emma, hair mussed and tangled, with a navy blue g-string and matching t-shirt bra. So that was why her jeans never showed pantie lines, Regina mused. Noticing the intense gaze of the Mayor, Emma shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, feeling like an animal on display. Regina smiled and beckoned Emma back to the bed, a command that was obeyed immediately. Once settled back above the Mayor, Emma pressed her body fully against Regina, revelling in the feel of the silk slip against her skin. Their mouths reconnected and Emma's hands slid up to caress Regina's breasts. As the hardened nipples came into contact with Emma's palms, Regina arched into the touch, craving more attention from the blonde's talented fingers. Catching one peak between her finger tips, Emma pinched gently. The moan from Regina's mouth told Emma she was doing something right so she squeezed harder, rewarded with a louder cry tumbling from kiss bruised lips.

The silk against Regina's breasts heightened her sensations but she wanted to feel Emma's skin against her own. Pushing the blonde gently to encourage her to sit upright, Regina raised herself off the bed and pulled the negligee over her head, tossing it aside. Emma quickly removed her own bra before staring at the perfect, round breasts before her. Darkened nipples tight with arousal were soon enveloped by a hot mouth as Emma kissed, licked and sucked the sensitive peaks. Regina's hands threaded into Emma's hair, anchoring her mouth and tongue to her breasts.

Laving both breasts with equal attention, Emma felt heat pooling between her legs as her hips ground gently against Regina's panty clad centre. Not wishing to rush through the night, she spent a while kissing and palming Regina's breasts before she slowly kissed a line down the older woman's flat, toned stomach before kissing from one hip bone across to the other. Deciding the woman could stand to wait a little longer, Emma kissed down the length of Regina's left leg, before moving back up to her inner thigh. Just before her mouth came into contact with her covered sex, Emma switched to repeat her actions to Regina's right leg, particularly pleased with her decision when she heard Regina mutter "Please, Emma."

This time, when Emma returned to the apex of Regina's thighs, she pressed a light kiss to the lace panties covering the place where she knew Regina most needed her. A groan from above told Emma that Regina was more than ready so she moved upwards, took the elasticated band of the panties between her teeth, and slowly pulled the one remaining garment down the Mayor's legs, never once breaking eye contact with the brunette who was watching her with hooded eyes.

As soon as the panties were discarded, Emma scrambled back up and situated herself comfortably between the two thighs. Inhaling deeply, she breathed in the musky scent of Regina. Without hesitation, Emma placed a feather light kiss to Regina's clitoris before licking a long, firm line from the brunette's entrance to her swollen nub. Already wet from Emma's attention to her breasts, Regina felt her sex clenching at the woman's actions, winding her fingers into the blonde tresses to keep that mouth and tongue where it was. Emma smiled against Regina's sex and repeated her long lick several times.

Tensing her tongue, she probed Regina's entrance lightly before sliding her tongue inside the brunette, moaning at the intense taste of the woman she found there. Wiggling her tongue inside Regina, the younger woman made sure her nose was bumping against her clit as she moved her tongue deeper. The cries coming from Regina's mouth told Emma she was doing something right and she sped up the speed of her tongue thrusts, wrapping her right arm around a firm thigh to bring her fingers over so she could flick and rub Regina's clit.

As Emma's fingers quickened their movement over the sensitive bundle, Regina pulled Emma's mouth even closer to her sex, unable to get enough of the woman's tongue moving inside her. Nothing had ever felt so good, in either realm she had lived in. It was like Emma knew exactly what Regina needed, her sex fuzzed brain thought. At that moment, Emma's left hand slid up her body, reached her breasts and pinched a nipple, hard.

The orgasm hit Regina like a freight train. Unprepared for the intense sensations, her back arched high off the bed, a loud cry escaped her mouth and her hands gripped Emma's hair so hard she was surprised she didn't rip it out. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her as Emma ignored the pain in her scalp and continued to stimulate the woman's clit until Regina had to force her away, too sensitive to stand any more.

Breathing heavily, Emma looked up from her new favourite position and regarded the woman she saw before her. Regina lay spreadeagled on the bed, her hair matted at the back where her head had thrashed around, breasts heaving as she fought to regain her breath, and her sex dripping with the juices from her orgasm that weren't coating Emma's face. Licking her lips, Emma wiped her chin on the sheet before crawling back up Regina's body and flopping down beside her, waiting for the brunette to look at her again.

After a couple of minutes, Regina turned to look at the blonde laying quietly beside her, tracing random shapes on her stomach.

"Emma," Regina started, unsure quite what she wanted to say.

Emma smiled at the speechless woman and leant forward to place a gentle kiss on Regina's lips.

"So, was I an improvement?" Emma asked, a cocky expression on her face.

"Absolutely. You should definitely not be Deputy after that performance."

Emma laughed. "Awesome, do I get a pay rise or bonus or something?" she asked, winking.

Rolling herself on top of the blonde, Regina looked down at the woman below her. "I think something can be arranged, dear. And as for that bonus …"

Emma groaned as Regina kissed her way down her body. "Night shifts are the best!"


	7. 01-07 - The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

"Henry came to me," Emma declared as she walked behind the Sheriff. "Graham kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?" Emma sneered.

Seething, Regina regarded the obnoxious, infuriating woman before her. Hesitating for a split second, because the town's only law enforcement officer and her lover (or was he now a former lover?) was present, Regina gave in to her anger and swung a powerful punch towards the blonde's jaw.

Reeling, Emma regained her balanced and launched a counter punch, splitting the Mayor's lip with the force of the blow. Graham, the spineless man that he was, did nothing to stop the two women as Emma deflected Regina's comeback and used her weight against her to pin the older woman to the cold, hard stone of her father's tomb.

Regina gasped as her back hit the wall, the blonde's arm braced steadily across her heaving chest. She struggled but was unable to move. Maybe what Emma had said at the mine the previous week had been true - she had been sat behind a desk for too long.

Glaring at the angry emerald eyes before her, Regina tried not to show any emotion. Fear, embarrassment, arousal. Wait, what? Where did that last one come from?

Emma was breathing heavily, keeping the pressure firmly against Regina's chest as she calculated her next move. Was there any way this ended well? Regina was already keeping Henry away from her so did it even matter what the blonde did next? Could her situation get any worse? What did she really have to lose?

Fuck it, thought Emma as she crashed her lips aggressively to the older woman's mouth. Regina squeaked in surprise as the blonde's lips assaulted her own, quickly followed by a hot tongue invading her mouth. She struggled momentarily before Emma brought a hand up to fist tightly into Regina's hair. An involuntary moan left the brunette's mouth as Emma pulled her hair, hard, angling her mouth more firmly against the blonde's questing lips. Emma smirked into the kiss as she felt Regina's tongue force its way past her own and into the blonde's mouth.

Pushing her hips against Regina's Emma ensured she still had the Mayor pinned before she moved the arm braced across the woman's chest to squeeze a firm breast. Even through the Mayor's woollen polo neck Emma could feel the hardened nipple pressing into her palm. The brunette arched into the rough touch, begging for more. So Regina wanted this as much as Emma did. Smiling to herself, Emma redoubled her effort to kiss the brunette senseless, so focused on her task that she jumped when Regina grasped the blonde's waist, anchoring their centres more closely together. Grinding her hips a little, Emma felt heat rush to her sex as she pressed herself more firmly into the perfect body before her.

With their lips still firmly locked, Emma set about unbuttoning Regina's jacket and pushed it quickly off the brunette's shoulders. Regina followed suit, grabbing the tacky leather jacket and pulling hard, throwing the garment into the darkness. Fumbling with the hem of Regina's red polo neck beneath, Emma's cold hands quickly moved up the warm torso beneath, yanking the bra aside, causing the stitching to tear, and pinched a taut nipple. Regina growled and bit Emma's lip, hard. Both women tasted the metallic tang of blood. Spurred on, Emma twisted and flicked Regina's nipples with both hands, no longer worried about the Mayor escaping her grasp.

Feeling her control slipping, Regina quickly reached for Emma's jeans, unbuttoned them, slid down the zipper and forced her hand beneath the tight denim and the lace thong. Emma gasped at the brazen move, then widened her stance as Regina's fingers sought her clit before sliding lower to tease her drenched entrance.

Emma's assault on Regina's breasts was halted when two long, thin fingers were thrust suddenly inside her. A cry escaped her lips and her forehead fell forward onto Regina's shoulder. She bit the flesh below her mouth through the fabric in an attempt to not make so much noise. Smirking above her, Regina pumped her fingers quickly into Emma's opening, curling them to press hard against Emma's sweet spot. The moans tumbling from the blonde's lips told Regina she was now in control of this infuriating, unwelcome, sexy as hell woman.

Adding a third finger made Emma gasp and then groan, grinding her hand to seek out the extra friction she needed to send her over the edge. Regina understood and pressed the heel of her hand firmly against Emma's clit.

"Shit, that's amazing," Emma cursed as Regina's fingers sped up inside her. A few seconds later and Emma cried out as her orgasm washed over her, soaking the brunette's fingers. Emma's body collapsed against the older woman, breathing heavily as she fought to regain control over her heartbeat. Pulling her fingers out of the blonde, Regina wiped Emma's juices on her jeans, knowing it would leave an incriminating white stain the blonde would struggle to explain to her new friends.

Regina tried to push Emma off and away from her but the blonde simply smiled at the brunette before lowering herself onto her knees, the damp earth instantly seeping through her jeans. Raising a questioning eyebrow at the blonde's actions, Regina watched as Emma quickly undid the fastenings at the top of her pants and pushed the fabric of both her slacks and her lace panties down her thighs. Regina lent away from the stone to allow the action and gasped when her now naked ass came back into contact with the cold wall.

Wasting no time, Emma immediately nuzzled Regina's sex, nose bumping her clit as her tongue swiped hard at Regina's entrance. Emma was pleased to find the brunette just as aroused as she was. Forcing Regina's legs wider, she angled her tongue to probe the sopping entrance, coaxing a moan from the older woman as fingers weaved their way into blonde locks, pulling Emma closer. Turning her attention to Regina's swollen bundle of nerves, Emma flicked then licked the clit before enveloping it with her mouth and sucking. The grip on her hair tightened and the blonde smirked, sucking harder as she slipped one, then two, fingers quickly and deeply into Regina's sex. The hot, wet heat surrounding Emma's fingers made her moan, causing vibrations to further stimulate Regina's clit. The older woman cried out as Emma's fingers began to pump in hard and fast, hitting all the right places. Fighting to stay standing, Regina was almost relieved when Emma braced her free arm across her waist to secure the woman's bucking hips. Emma nibbled lightly on Regina's clit, causing a loud cry of ecstasy to echo above her. Emma repeated the action, adding a third finger to Regina's entrance. The older woman clearly like it rough. The biting, thrusting and the knowledge of who was making the Mayor feel this good combined to deliver Regina the most powerful orgasm she could remember. Quaking against the tomb wall, her mouth opened in a silent scream as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. Too sensitive for more stimulation, she reached down and forced Emma's mouth away from her. The blonde fell backwards onto the ground, her fingers slipping from Regina's drenched sex.

Wiping her mouth, Emma glanced up at the spent woman, panting against the wall. Blood trickled from Regina's lip and her polo neck was forced up high, exposing one breast that had escaped the ripped bra cup, dangling uselessly below it. As her breathing slowed. Regina pulled her panties and slacks back up, tugged her sweater over her chest and ran a hand through her tangled hair.

Emma struggled to her feet, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand before looking at the combination of Regina's come and her own blood that mingled there. Glancing around for her discarded jacket, she walked to the foot of a tree nearby where it had been tossed. When she turned around, Regina was gone.


	8. 01-08 - Desperate Souls

"He's a snake Miss Swan. You need to be careful who you get into bed with," Regina remarked as she made her way down the staircase.

"Gross, I'm not getting into bed with Mr Gold, or any other man for that matter," Emma shivered at the thought.

Pausing her descent, Regina turned and looked at Emma. "Any other man?" she asked curiously.

"Oh so you managed to unseal my juvie file but your investigative work hasn't turned up that I'm gay?" Emma bit back, still enraged by the blatantly illegal tactics Regina was deploying to ensure Sidney Glass won the upcoming sheriff election.

Surprise flickered across the Mayor's face before she schooled her features into a neutral expression. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"No, actually Miss Swan, I didn't know that. But if I had I would certainly not have used your sexuality as a political attack, and frankly I'm offended you thought I would." Regina folded her arms defensively. "Where I come from, sexuality was seen as very … very fluid, and who someone chose to sleep with had no bearings on them as a person or their ability to do any job."

Emma's eyebrows moved further and further up her forehead as Regina spoke. The brunette always seemed so uptight, traditional, old fashioned. Certainly not someone who Emma would consider so open and accepting.

"I … I'm sorry," she spluttered. "I didn't mean to insinuate you were homophobic or anything. It's just you've been out to get me and I figured you would use anything you could find. I'm sure there are plenty of less open-minded people in Storybrooke."

"They might just surprise you dear," Regina offered. "Everyone was very accepting when I came out."

With Emma's jaw firmly on the floor, Regina turned on her heels, walked to the door (with only a little extra sway in her hips) and pulled it open. Instantly, she was thrown backwards by the force of a blast ahead of her.


	9. 01-09 - True North

"Of course, biologically he exists," Regina corrected herself, "but there is no record of him. Which means we have no choice. These children need a home, so they will be put into the foster system." Sitting behind her desk, Regina pulled some meeting minutes towards her, hoping her actions would dismiss the insufferable Sheriff.

After a few moments of silence, she looked up to see that the blonde had sunken dejectedly into the chair opposite and was looking at the birth certificate resting on her lap.

Sighing, Regina put down her papers and crossed her arms.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Sheriff?" she asked, hoping the answer would be no and she could get this woman out of her office.

Emma looked up and, to the Mayor's surprise, her emerald eyes were filled with tears. As if suddenly remembering where she was, Emma blinked rapidly and rubbed her hands over her face, attempting to regain some composure.

"Sorry," Emma muttered, "this just brought back some bad memories."

Shit, Regina thought. The foster system must have been where Emma was placed after she arrived in this world alone, as an indirect consequence of the dark curse. And judging from the expression on her face, the experience had not been a happy one.

"You were in foster care as a child?" Regina asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

Emma nodded, not trusting her voice not to break as she fought to keep her mind from straying into the dark memories of her past.

"I'm sorry," Regina offered, surprising herself when she realised she actually meant it. "Look, I know it's not ideal but we really can't do anything else for these children. Our hands are tied, we have to call in social services."

"But they must have a father," Emma reasoned. "If you could just give me a little more time, maybe I could find him and he'd be able to take the kids. I just don't want the twins to go through what I did."

Regina sighed as she looked at the pleading blonde. She knew exactly who the father was, and she also knew that thanks to her curse, he had no idea the children even existed. Regina may have been the Evil Queen but she had always had a soft spot for children. She was glad when Hansel and Gretel had escaped the blind witch, even offering for them to come and live with her. It was the stubborn children's fault they had been separated from their father really, she reasoned. Had they accepted her generous offer, they would have grown up a prince and a princess rather than alone in a forest and then living rough in Storybrooke.

"Ok, Miss Swan," Regina conceded. "You have until the end of the day to find their father and see if he wants to take them but if by then you can't find alternative accommodation, you must take them to the group homes in Boston."

Emma's face lit up. She nodded, stood and left the office.

Well, at least she's gone, Regina mused as she watched the shapely backside, encased in skin tight jeans as always, disappear from her line of vision.

* * *

 

"I have to hand it to you Sheriff, I didn't think you'd succeed." Regina admitted as she read over the legal guardianship papers Emma had handed her.

"Well, don't underestimate me when I'm on a mission," Emma said, immensely satisfied with her day's work. "There was no way I was going to let those kids go into foster care, let alone be separated. I'm just glad I could persuade Michael to take responsibility."

"Yes how did you managed to do that?" Regina asked, knowing the mechanic would have been reluctant to say the least to take on the responsibility of two unruly teenagers.

"I have my ways," Emma winked at Regina and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"You flirted to make him take his kids back?" Regina asked incredulously.

"Well, I find feminine wiles go a long way when dealing with reluctant people," Emma reasoned. "I mean, just look at you and me."

Regina's head snapped up from the document. "What ever do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I managed to get you to give me more time to look for their father because you felt sorry for me this morning," Emma stated. "Not that my time in the system wasn't totally shit," she added hastily, "but I knew you didn't really want to send those kids away and if you were worried for their future you'd be more willing to give me a chance."

Regina felt anger rise inside her. Emma had played her. Regina Mills, the Evil Queen had been played. No one had dared stand up to her or attempted to manipulate her in years, not since she had sent her mother through the looking glass to Wonderland. Suddenly, she identified another emotion alongside her anger. Excitement. It had been too long since she had had a worthy opponent. Maybe she had finally found someone to make life in Storybrooke a little more interesting.

"So you turn on the waterworks and I fall for your act?" Regina spat at the smug looking Sheriff, attempting to maintain some composure.

"Well no, not really," Emma admitted. "I mean the tears were real, I wasn't faking that. It was just when I saw the way you looked at me that I realised I could maybe use my shitty childhood to do something good."

"The way I looked at you?" Regina asked, her voice laced with anger and … curiosity.

"Yeah," Emma shrugged, "like you, I dunno, like you cared or something. You clearly care about kids Regina. Why else would you have adopted Henry?"

"I most certainly don't care about you Miss Swan," Regina stated curtly, "please don't delude yourself into thinking that." Even to Regina's own ears, the words sounded forced and fake.

"It's not a crime you know Madam Mayor," Emma spoke softly. "Caring for someone I mean. We all need people in our lives to talk to and from what I've observed, the only person you spend any time with is Henry. That tells me two things. One, you love your son very much. Two, you really need some adult company."

Did that sound as dirty to Emma's ears as it did to Regina's? Mentally scolding herself for allowing her mind to wander down that path the Mayor levelled the blonde with a scathing look.

"Even if I did want to spend more time with any of the boring and vacuous adults in this town, what makes you think I would chose you, of all people?"

"Because I understand you, Madam Mayor. I get you, what drives you. Namely Henry. He's suddenly become the centre of my world too and I understand how you feel about him. You want to protect him, to do the best possible for him, to make sure he's as happy as possible. We have that in common, regardless of how much you deny it. And, to be honest, I don't think I can do this alone. I've been kinda thrust into his life and the circumstances are less than ideal. I don't think Henry is ever going to be happy when his two mothers are constantly feuding." Emma ended her impassioned speech by returning Regina's stare, daring the older woman to challenge anything Emma had just said.

Regina considered the blonde's words, leaning back in her chair and taking her glasses from the bridge of her nose. She sighed heavily. The infuriating woman was right and she knew it. Henry's happiness really was the only thing that mattered to her and this endless fight with Emma wasn't helping. Clearly the blonde was here to stay so Regina was going to have to come to terms with that. This was not defeat, she reminded herself, but a merger of two parties.

"Would you like a drink, Miss Swan?" Regina stood and walked towards her small office liquor cabinet (sometimes being mayor could be stressful).

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Emma recovered quickly. "Sure, whiskey if you've got it, thanks," she smiled at the brunette.

Handing Emma her drink, Regina sat on the couch rather than returning to her desk chair. It had been a long day and she was ready for it to be over. After a moment of hesitation, Emma moved to sit beside Regina, sipping her drink and appreciating the burn as the fine malt slid down her throat.

"So," Regina started. "Foster care must have been an unpleasant experience."

Emma shrugged, placing her drink on the table. "It had its ups and downs," she admitted. "The first few years were fine. It's easy to get placed when you're cute and don't cause any trouble. But after a while you start to accumulate baggage as you're passed from home to home. I ran away when I was seventeen. Couldn't take any more of it.

"I'm sorry," Regina repeated her words from their morning conversation.

"Why? It's not your fault." Emma reasoned.

If only the blonde knew just what had transpired in order for Emma's, clearly irresponsible, parents to send her through a magical tree portal to this world as a newborn baby.

"Well I'm sorry you weren't able to find a happy home from young age, as Henry did," Regina offered.

"Yeah, Henry was very lucky that he found you," Emma nodded, knowing that whatever had transpired between her and the brunette, she had been a wonderful mother to Henry. "Why did he find you?" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"I mean, why did you adopt?" This was a question Emma had been burning to ask for weeks now. How was it that a woman as gorgeous as Regina was unable to find a man to have a child with?

"Does it really matter how Henry came to me?" Regina replied, defensively. "I hardly think the reasoning behind my decision is relevant."

"Sorry," Emma offered. "I didn't mean to pry. I just can't believe that a woman like you would struggle to get men."

"Oh I have no problem getting men, Miss Swan," Regina stated. "I just choose not to."

Curious, Emma probed deeper, aware this was a rare chance to get to know the elusive woman. "What does that mean?"

Laughing, Regina finished her drink and stood to replenish it. "I'm gay, Miss Swan." Picking up Emma's empty glass, she walked away to her drinks cabinet, smirking to herself at the revelation she had just offered.

Emma stared at the woman's back, waiting for the shocking information to sink in. Of all the reasons she thought Regina may give her, that was not one of them. Emma made a mental note to google "how to tell if my gaydar has broken" later. In all the time she had been in Storybrooke, Emma had never once thought of Regina as anything less than one hundred percent straight. Except for the appreciative look she'd given Emma the day they met. And the slight flush in her cheeks when Emma had answered her hotel room door in just a tank top and panties. And that day at the mine when the brunette stood so close to Emma she could feel the heat radiating from the older woman's body.

Shit.

Emma stood suddenly, strode towards the woman who was still refilling their glasses, and spun Regina around to face her. Without hesitation, she gripped the woman's hips and crushed their mouths together. A gasp of surprise escaped Regina, who was momentarily immobilised by the move. Then instinct took over and her hands reached up to grip the blonde locks, burying her fingers deep within Emma's hair.

Relief that Regina hadn't flung Emma to the other side of the office encouraged the blonde to do what she had been fantasising about for weeks. Slipping her hands down to palm the shapely backside, she squeezed gently and pulled their bodies flush together. A soft groan emanated from Regina as she felt their breasts press firmly against one another.

Reluctantly, Emma pulled away from the delectable lips, needing some reassurance that Regina was ok with what had just happened. Breathing deeply, she rested her forehead against Regina's for a moment before pulling back further and looking earnestly into the big brown eyes she saw before her.

Regina's face showed many emotions, principally surprise. But there were also undeniable signs of arousal, lust, and excitement.

Slowly, Regina wrapped her hand around the base of Emma's neck, pulling the pale lips back towards her mouth. The kiss was more passionate now, mouths open and tongues exploring as both women realised that this had been a long time coming. Weeks of pent up emotions, both good and bad, were finally unleashed. Regina nipped at Emma's bottom lip as the blonde's hands pulled insistently at the Mayor's tailored jacket. Shrugging off the garment, Regina pulled Emma back to her, leaving a line of open mouthed kisses up to the blonde's ear where, face buried in endless blonde curls, she nibbled and sucked on Emma's lobe.

Groaning, Emma momentarily lost her focus. Revelling in the delectable feeling of Regina's tongue tickling the shell of her ear, Emma's hands stilled on the Mayor's waist. When the deep red lips eventually returned to Emma's own, she recommenced her mission to get Regina undressed as fast as possible. The soft woollen sweater was quickly pulled over the brunette's head, her hair falling perfectly back into place as always.

"Fuck," Emma gasped as she stared at the white, lace bra now on show. The olive skin was flawless and the low cut cups barely covered the darkened areola. Impatiently, Emma pulled down one of the cups, covering the exposed nipple with her hot mouth. Regina arched into the sensation, gripping the back of the blonde's head and pulling her closer.

Realising that Emma was still fully dressed, Regina pushed the dark brown leather jacket from the blonde's firm shoulder, musing that this particular article of clothing was infinitely more tasteful than its tacky red cousin. As Regina's hands moved to cup Emma's breasts, she felt the hardened nipples pressing against her palm. Smirking, the older woman pinched both nipples, drawing a gasp from the blonde who released Regina's well laved right breast. Glancing upwards to smile at the Mayor, Emma moved to kiss, lick, and suck Regina's left breast.

Impatient with her lack of access, Emma reached around to unclasp Regina's bra, freeing the generous breasts which Emma looked at appreciatively. Regina took the opportunity to take hold of Emma's sheer tee-shirt and the underlying tank top and pulled them both over the blonde's head. The garish red bra that greeted Regina suited the blonde's ballsy attitude and she smiled as she cupped both breasts firmly.

Their mouths met again as they explored each others bodies. Hands running sensuously over newly exposed skin, pulling one another closer, revelling in the feel of the other hot body. Tongues slid languidly against one another as the earlier nervousness dissipated and the two women became more comfortable with each other. Emma broke away from Regina's mouth to kiss her way down the woman's neck, across her defined clavicle and steadily down towards her breasts.

Pausing once more to enjoy Regina's breasts, Emma's hands sought the side zip in the brunette's power suit skirt. Finding it, she wiggled it down and the skirt pooled at the Mayor's feet. Emma felt her mouth dry as she took in the sight before her. Regina was leaning back against her drinks cabinet, her naked chest rising and falling rapidly as she breathed deeply. The white lace panties clinging to her hips were the only thing left for Emma to remove.

Looking into the Mayor's eyes, Emma saw a predatory glint and grinned as Regina pushed herself off the liquor cabinet and stalked towards the blonde, reaching for her jeans and unfastening them with practiced ease. Between them, they peeled off the tight material and tossed them aside. Regina raised an eyebrow as she took in Emma's boy shorts covered in different coloured VW beetles.

"Sorry," she grinned. "I didn't exactly dress for this to happen today."

Regina chuckled as she pulled the blonde back towards her. The mismatched underwear suited Emma perfectly and she would expect nothing less from this whirlwind woman who had disrupted her life in every conceivable way.

The feel of Regina's lithe body pressed fully against hers turned Emma on even more. She pushed the Mayor steadily backwards until her hips came into contact with the liquor cabinet. Reaching around to grasp her thighs, Emma lifted Regina onto the cabinet. Gasping at the abrupt move, the brunette quickly recovered and wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, pulling the blonde towards her heated core.

Emma moaned as she felt toned legs wrap tightly around her. Her arms enveloped the older woman and their breasts crushed together once more. Realising she still had her bra on, Emma quickly reached behind it to unclip it, letting it fall carelessly beside her. The heat from Regina's sex radiated against the blonde's stomach causing a flood of wetness in her cartoon panties. She inwardly cursed her wardrobe choice even if Regina didn't seem to mind.

Unable to wait any longer, Emma kissed her way down the brunette's body, nipping at her perfect skin and laving her tongue over the spots to sooth it as she went. Kneeling down between Regina's thighs, she glanced up at the older woman to see hooded eyes, flushed skin, and unadulterated lust gazing hungrily at her. At the slight nod of Regina's head, Emma hooked her fingers into the white lace and dragged the panties from underneath the older woman, who lifted herself up to help Emma.

At eye level with the Mayor's glistening sex Emma breathed in the scent of the older woman before nudging her thighs further apart with her shoulders and lowering her mouth gently to the brunette's throbbing centre.

A loud cry and the sharp pain of fingernails finding purchase in Emma's scalp made the blonde smirk as she softly moved her mouth against Regina. She didn't want to rush this and she could tell Regina was already close to an orgasm. Flicking her tongue out gently, she ran the tip around the exposed clit a few times before licking a broad stroke down to the brunette's dripping entrance. Gathering more moisture on her tongue, Emma bought her mouth back up to tease the hardened bundle of nerves before dipping back down and cautiously probing Regina's entrance with the stiffened tip of her tongue. The moans that tumbled from kiss swollen lips above her confirmed that Regina was enjoying this as much as Emma. Wrapping her arms around the brunette's ass, Emma buried her face deeper into Regina's sex, filling her senses with the intoxicating woman. Lapping harder and faster at the older woman's over sensitised clit, Emma continued to stimulate Regina more and more as her orgasm approached.

Regina's thighs trembled either side of Emma's head as she came, a scream escaping her mouth as Emma's teeth nipped at her clit, soothed instantly by her relentless tongue. Emma slowed her mouth but didn't move from her new favourite position until Regina gently pushed her shoulders away.

Looking up from her knees, she admired the naked woman leaning against the wall behind the drinks cabinet. Her breasts continued to rise and fall quickly as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Her usually perfect hair was tousled and frizzy. Her lips no longer showed any sign of the blood red lipstick that usually adorned them. Her eyes were still closed, as if Regina was reluctant to face the real world again.

Emma wiped her mouth of Regina's juices and got to her feet. Hesitating for a moment, she leant forward and placed a kiss on the mouth of the recovering woman. Regina moved her lips languidly against Emma, reaching her arms out to draw the blonde to her as she tasted her essence on the other woman's mouth. Melting into the kiss, Emma wrapped her arms firmly around the other woman as she poured all her unspoken feelings into the way she kissed Regina.

Finally, they broke apart. Green eyes found brown and attempted to read one another. A smile formed on each woman's face as neither saw regret looking back at them. Whatever this was, they could figure it out together.


	10. 01-10 - 7:15am

"Because he was in front of my house, taking an interest in the one thing we both care about. Henry." Regina folded her arms and regarded the windswept blonde as she finished loading her car.

"Do you own a gun?" Emma asked, abruptly.

"What?" Regina laughed nervously. "No of course not, why would I own a gun?"

"Then I'm staying at your house until we find out who this guy is and what he wants." Emma declared, slamming the boot of her patrol car shut and walking to the driver's door.

"Are you insane Miss Swan?" Regina asked, incredulously. "Firstly what makes you think I'm incapable of protecting my son without you. And secondly, what makes you think you're even welcome in my house?"

Emma paused, one foot already inside the cruiser. "Look Madam Mayor, you asked me to find out about this man and you want him gone because you think he's a threat to Henry. Until I can do the latter, I'm going to make sure Henry is protected, and to me that means firearms."

Unable to formulate a response, Regina simply stared at the woman before her.

"Great!" Emma grinned. "So my shift finishes at seven so I'll see you soon after that I guess. Laters Madam Mayor."

With that, Sheriff Swan ducked into her car, closed the door and sped away, leaving a flurry of autumnal leaves and a stunned Mayor in her wake.

* * *

 

The knock on her door at 7:15pm startled Regina from her daydreams as she washed the dinner dishes. Wiping her soapy hands on a towel, she made her way to the hallway and opened the door. She hadn't really believed Emma would follow through on her ludicrous idea to be Henry's personal armed body guard but it seemed Regina had underestimated this woman's capacity for reasoning.

The blonde stood on the doorstep, an overnight bag in her hand and a grin on her face.

"The cavalry's arrived!" she announced, motioning to the glock clipped to her hip.

"The unnecessary, unwelcome cavalry you mean?" Regina asked as she nevertheless stepped back from the doorway to let Emma pass.

Dropping her bag carelessly by the coat stand, Emma turned to the brunette and folded her arms.

"Look Madam Mayor, I know you think this is crazy, but I want Henry to be safe and if visitors in Storybrooke are as unusual as you say they are, then I'd rather be safe than sorry. Plus I kinda needed to get out of the loft for a while. A lovesick Mary Margaret can be rather too much at times," Emma admitted.

Despite the situation, Regina couldn't help but smile a little at the final statement. Sighing in resignation, she gestured for the blonde to follow her into the kitchen where she recommenced the cleanup from dinner.

"Have you eaten?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I had a grilled cheese for lunch, thanks," Emma replied as she looked around the sumptuous fitted kitchen.

"There's left over lasagne in the fridge if you want to heat yourself up a portion," Regina offered.

"Great, thanks Regina," Emma grinned as she made her way over to the fridge and proceeded to scoop out a healthy sized serving and set about working out how to make Regina's unnecessarily complicated microwave work.

"So where's Henry?" Emma asked as she perched herself on one of the barstools and tucked into the steaming food.

"In his room finishing his homework," Regina answered. "He doesn't know you're coming but he'll be down in a bit to show me he's completed his assignments.

"You run a tight ship. I wish my foster mums had been as diligent, then maybe I wouldn't have flunked out of high school," Emma mused.

"You never graduated high school?" Regina asked.

"Nope, I moved so much and my education was so disrupted that I never really stood a chance," Emma said as she continued to eat. "Not that I'm making excuses. I wasn't exactly a model student when I was enrolled in school to be honest. But I think I turned out ok even if I wish some things had been different."

"Well I assure you Henry's education is of the highest priority in this house."

"Oh I know that Regina," the blonde assured her. "You're a fantastic mother and I know you have Henry's best interests at heart. That's why you go all Chuck Norris on anyone you don't know who has contact with our son."

"Chuck Norris?" Regina asked. Popular culture had never been a significant part of the brunette's life in Storybrooke

"Yeah, you know the martial arts guys. He's a black belt in literally everything."

As Regina opened her mouth to ask what a black belt was, the thundering of feet could be heard from the hall way. Sighing, Regina turned to scold her son as he came skidding into the kitchen with his exercise book in his hand.

"Henry, how many times do I have to tell you not to run in the house?" Regina reprimanded.

"Sorry mum," Henry slowed his pace and held out his book for his mother's approval. Turning to Emma, the boy grinned widely. "Emma! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just popping by to say hi to you and your mum, I wanted to make sure you were both ok. I'm going to stay around for a while," Emma replied, not wanting to tell Henry the specifics of her visit.

"You came to see my mum?" Henry asked, suspiciously. This kid was too bright for his own good.

Looking for support, Emma looked towards Regina who was finishing reading Henry's homework. As she met Emma's gaze, she quickly jumped to the rescue.

"Yes Henry, Miss Swan is here to see us both. We decided it would be good if we spent more time together since she is now the Sheriff and I'm the Mayor," she smiled down at her son. "Why don't you go and choose a movie for us all to watch tonight?"

Henry grinned and raced off to the lounge, slowing his pace at the sound of his mother's pointed cough from behind him.

"Thanks," Emma smiled at the brunette. "I figured telling him I was here because I have a gun and you don't wouldn't be the best thing to do."

"Indeed," Regina said as she reached for a bottle of red wine on the side from which she had enjoyed a glass at dinner. "Come on, let's go and see what insipid drivel we have to sit through this evening," Regina said as she led the way through to the lounge.

* * *

 

Two hours later and Henry lay with his head in Regina's lap after he'd fallen asleep towards the end of Toy Story 2. Switching the colourful credits off, Regina gently roused the boy and whispered to him that it was time for bed. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Henry sat up, smiled lazily at Emma and wished both his mothers goodnight.

Draining her glass of wine, Regina went to refill hers only to find the bottle empty.

"Another glass?" she asked Emma.

"Better not. I don't think me being here would be any use at all if I was unable to shoot straight," she admitted.

"Well I highly doubt you're going to be shooting anyone tonight but suit yourself." Regina settled back onto the couch, curling her legs underneath her and pulling a woollen blanket over her knees.

Emma watched the older woman for a moment.

"I like this side of you," she said without thinking.

Regina raised a single eyebrow. "Excuse me, Miss Swan?"

Realising what she had said, Emma hastily replied, "I mean, I like seeing you when you're not all business. You're a great Mayor and everything but you can be a little scary. It's nice to see this softer side of Mummy Mills. You're cute."

How is that any better? Emma mentally scolded herself for her inability to censor her speech as she fiddled with a few loose strands of blonde hair, deliberately avoiding the brunette's eyes.

"Cute?" Regina asked, enjoying seeing the blonde squirm. "No one has ever called me cute in my life Miss Swan."

"Well just because I'm the first, doesn't make it not true," Emma reasoned risking a glance at the brunette and seeing a small smile on her face. Phew, Emma thought. She doesn't look like she's about to throw me out of the house.

"Thank you, I suppose," Regina smiled more widely at the blonde. "I find that keeping my professional appearance a little austere means things get done better and faster around here. It's not who I am when I'm with Henry and since I spend most of my time with just the two of us, the rest of the town don't really see any other side to me."

"Then I guess I'm lucky," Emma grinned as she observed the woman visibly relaxing in her presence.

"Lucky or too stubborn to leave me alone," Regina quipped.

"Oh come on," Emma laughed, "stop acting like you're not enjoying me being here. A bit of interesting adult company for once."

"Overselling yourself a bit there Miss Swan. I would hesitate to call you either an adult or interesting."

Emma chuckled once more, enjoying the gentle banter which was forming between us. "Well I have to beat all those stuffy town meetings at least?"

"True," Regina conceded, "but only just."

Emma's laugh turned into a yawn that she tried to hide behind her hand.

"Shall I show you to the guest room?" Regina offered. "It's right at the front of the house so you'll be able to hear if someone on a motorbike monstrosity pulls up in the dead of night to murder us all in our beds."

"Don't joke Mayor Mills," Emma warned sternly, "I found nothing out about this stranger today and considering I made a career out of finding people, that worries me."

The two women stood and made their way up the grand staircase. Regina led Emma to a door halfway down the corridor and pushed it open, stepping back to allow the blonde to pass through.

Admiring the immaculate room, Emma smiled as she noted the ensuite bathroom and towels carefully laid out on the bed. Clearly Regina had made some effort to ensure her personal bodyguard was somewhat comfortable.

"This is amazing, Regina. Thank you," Emma said sincerely. "I would have been happy sleeping on the couch you know."

"Nonsense," Regina replied. "This is far more comfortable. The only thing is the shower settings are a little tricky. Graham was meant to install a new unit but …" She trailed off. "There's a knack to getting it working though. Here, I'll show you."

Beckoning Emma to follow her she made her way to the ensuite and flicked on the light to reveal a white expanse of tiles and porcelain. Pulling the shower curtain aside, Regina leant over the side of the tub and reached for the taps.

"So when you take a shower, you need to turn this one clockwise first. Then this one underneath needs to be pointing to the number three. And then you push this button down hard and that should get the water flowing," Regina explained. "Don't do it the other way around because it won't work."

Regina showed Emma what she meant and leant further over the tub to push the necessary button down. It was stiff from lack of use and she had to put considerable pressure before she felt the metal give slightly. Suddenly, the button clicked downwards and the shower erupted to life above Regina.

Shrieking as the cold water cascaded down onto her head, Regina twisted around to get out of the way, lost her balance and began to fall backwards into the tub. Arms flailing wildly, she grabbed onto the only thing in front of her. A handful of red woollen sweater. Emma lurched forward towards Regina and they both fell backwards into the tub, chilly water soaking both of them.

Emma pushed herself quickly off Regina and turned around to frantically twist the dials to stop the shower. Eventually the water shut off and Emma looked down at a sodden, shivering Regina, lying on her back between her legs.

Emma's breath hitched as she stared at the usually composed Mayor. Her wet hair was plastered to her head, her mascara had run slightly, and her soaked purple polo neck was clinging tightly to her form, erect nipples clearly visible against the fabric. To Emma, Regina had never looked more human, more vulnerable, more beautiful.

Realising the brunette was unable to move since Emma was straddling her thighs, Emma stood quickly, gripping the wall to make sure she didn't slip and land on Regina. Again. As she climbed out of the bathtub, Regina sat up and Emma offered her a hand as she climbed out. Reaching to grab a couple of towels, Emma passed one to Regina and they both wrapped their shivering bodies in the soft material.

"Sorry," Regina offered.

An awkward silence fell within the small bathroom. As Emma raised her head to look at Regina, she considered how far the two of them had come in their relationship in one day. That morning, Emma would never had dreamed she would be stood in the Mayor's guest ensuite after having shared a bottle of wine and watched a movie with their son.

Without thinking, Emma took two steps towards the brunette and pressed a gentle kiss to the older woman's plump lips. The kiss barely lasted a few seconds before Emma pulled back and turned to walk into the guest room.

Regina stood stock still in the water covered bathroom, shocked at what had just happened. How had the Sheriff's own invitation to the Mayor's house turned into this? And why was her heart racing so fast? And why could she still feel the ghost of Emma's lips on hers? More importantly, why did she want to feel them again?

Making a split second decision, Regina strode through to the bedroom, finding Emma bent over her duffle bag searching from her sleepwear. She heard the brunette come up behind her and turned around to face her.

A gasp fell from Emma's mouth as Regina's wet body slammed into her own and Emma found her back pressed up against the door, hard. Regina's lips moved insistently and passionately against the blonde's and soon a delicate tongue was asking for entrance which was immediately granted.

Both women moaned as their tongues touched for the first time. The feeling of hot alive muscle sent heat straight to their cores and Emma pulled Regina's hips more firmly against her own.

Threading her fingers into wet blonde hair, Regina pulled Emma's mouth harder against her own, needed to feel even closer to the younger woman. Emma's fingers dug into Regina's ass as the kiss deepened, teeth lightly grazing lips and worrying the swollen flesh.

Pushing herself away from the door, Emma walked Regina backwards to the edge of the bed. Quickly peeling Regina's wet top up her body and over her head, Emma pulled her own sweater off before reconnecting their mouths. Their chilled skin was damp against one another as their chests heaved with ragged breaths. The sensation of Emma's breasts pressed against her own made Regina groan into their kiss, impatiently reaching around to unclasp Emma's bra. As soon as the material fell away, Regina's hands covered the newly exposed breasts. Catching both nipples between her fingers, she pinched and twisted the sensitive nubs causing Emma to curse loudly.

Removing Regina's bra quickly, Emma moved to unbutton the Mayor's slacks and discarded the sodden material. Reluctantly pulling away from Regina's tortuous fingers, she shimmied out of her own tight jeans, the usually difficult job made even harder now the denim was wet.

When both women were left in only their panties, Emma moved towards Regina and encouraged her to lie down on the bed. Sliding her body on top of the older woman, Emma placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips and she felt every inch of their skin connecting at last.

Rolling off the brunette and onto her side, Emma lay facing Regina. Stroking the damp hair away from her face, Emma smiled at the woman who had raised her son. Leaning forward in unison, their mouths reconnected and the space between their bodies disappeared. Questing hands moved southwards and soon Regina's lace thong and Emma's boy shorts were pushed down long, toned legs. Gasping at the sensation of Emma's soft curls tickling her smooth mound, Regina lifted her leg and draped it over Emma's hips, opening herself up to the other woman. Emma slid her own leg in between Regina's, feeling the heat from her sex radiating against her thigh.

Looking steadily into each other's eyes, both women moved their hands down together, Emma's fingers cupping Regina's sodden sex just as Regina's fingers circled Emma's clit for the first time. One woman moaned and the other gasped at the sensation between their legs and their mouths reconnected as fingers started to work.

Learning quickly what the other liked, Emma kept her fingers firmly flicking and rubbing Regina's clit, whilst Regina buried two, then three, fingers deeply in the blonde woman whilst rubbing the palm of her hand softly over Emma's bundle of nerves. Working each other steadily towards a climax, the kisses continued as both women moved impossibly closer.

A loud cry from Emma told Regina she was close to orgasm so she sped up her fingers, increasing the pressure on her clit and moved her mouth to Emma's ear where her tongue caressed the lobe before biting down lightly.

"Come for me Emma," Regina whispered in deep sultry tones.

Emma groaned as she heard Regina use her name for the first time, grinding herself down on Regina's steady fingers to get the last bit of friction needed to push her over the edge. As her orgasm took over, Emma's body wracked with tremors and her hips pushing her own hand even harder against the brunette's clit. The intense pressure, coupled with watching the stunning woman in her arms fall apart was all Regina needed as she tumbled into orgasmic bliss with a sharp cry that she attempted to muffle in the blonde locks surrounding her.

Minutes passed and the two women lay, spent in each others arms and unwilling to move. Their limbs felt too heavy, and too perfectly positioned to warrant moving but slowly their heads eased back, searching for the other woman's eyes.

As an emerald gaze met chocolate, both women smiled once more before bringing their lips together for yet another kiss.


	11. 01-11 - Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

"Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement," Regina scolded as she looked past the windswept blonde to the collapsed wooden castle beyond.

Laughing, Emma squared up to the infuriating woman. "You think I'm acting on my feelings Madam Mayor?" Emma asked, "Believe me you'll know when I act on how I really feel about you."

"Is that a threat Sheriff?" Regina returned her gaze to the younger woman.

"No, it's a promise," Emma retorted.

Scoffing, Regina turned to walk back to her car where Henry was waiting for her. "You don't have it in you, Miss Swan," she said over her shoulder.

Without thinking, without considering her responsibilities, or even her son, Emma raced after the brunette and grabbed her arm. Spinning the surprised woman back to face her, Emma crashed her mouth onto the parted red lips before her. Tangling her fingers in thick silky locks, she pulled Regina's mouth harder against her own.

The older woman stood, immobilised by the brazen move, her brain struggling to catch up with the surprising turn of events. As she felt Emma's hot tongue force its way into her mouth, an involuntary moan escaped her. Never before had someone kissed her with so much passion, so much emotion, so much want.

Regina tentatively moved her tongue against Emma's, the sensation of the hot muscle making her core ache. Reaching up, she placed her previously limp hands on the Sheriff's hips and pulled the blonde towards her body.

Emma wrapped an arm around the brunette, drawing her closer still as their tongues danced between their mouths. She nipped at Regina's plump lip before pulling away to look into the face of the brunette. A mixture of shock and arousal greeted her. The Mayor was clearly struggling to process what had just happened and how she felt about it. Leaning back in, Emma placed a softer, slower kiss to Regina's swollen lips, feeling the older woman's fingers grip tighter on her hips as she did so.

Reluctantly, Emma broke the kiss. Resting her forehead against Regina's, Emma steadied her breathing before removing her hand from the Mayor's hair and stepping backwards.

"Believe me, I have been trying to be responsible and not do that since the first day I arrived in Storybrooke," Emma admitted as she grinned shyly at the woman standing before her.

"And you picked this as your moment?" Regina asked, "with our son sat in my car feet away."

Emma's heart leapt as she heard Regina refer to Henry as theirs and then quickly glanced towards the Mercedes to see whether he had witnessed their passionate embrace.

"He's got his head in a comic. And you provoked me!" she justified. "Are you complaining Madam Mayor?"

Cocking her head to one side, Regina regarded the younger woman. The memory of their kiss flooded back to her and she felt heat pool in her core once more. Whatever had just happened, whoever had initiated the kiss, it seemed apparent to Regina that her body certainly enjoyed it. Maybe her core had realised something her brain had not yet acknowledged, she mused.

"I have some ideas for building a new, safer play area for the children of Storybrooke. How would you like to come over tonight so we can discuss it," she offered. "I'm sure your input would be invaluable since you and Henry spent so much time here over the past few weeks."

A grin spread over the blonde's face. Regina thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"That sounds like a great idea, Madam Mayor. Thank you for letting me help. I'll see you around 8?"

"Perfect," Regina nodded as she turned to go, but not before winking at the blonde and running her tongue over her lips, creating a glistening, irresistible shine. She chuckled when a groan reached her ears as she walked back towards her car.


	12. 01-12 - Skin Deep

"Sheriff Swan," Regina announced as she strolled into the Sheriff station, "I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out, buy him ice cream."

Emma was taken aback for a moment before she smiled widely at Henry and grabbed her coat. It had been days since she had spent any proper time with Henry and she missed the kid terribly. Henry's eager face told her he felt the same way. As they passed the Mayor, hand in hand, Emma glanced at the older woman and saw a look of longing on her face as she regarded the way in which her adoptive son interacted with his birth mother.

Before Emma had a chance to think, the words tumbled from her lips. "Would you like to join us Madam Mayor?"

"You seriously want me to join you?" She asked, arms crossed defensively.

"Sure," the blonde shrugged. "We're practically family now so we'd better get used to spending time together right?"

"I'd hardly call us family Miss Swan," came the scathing reply.

"Suit yourself," Emma replied before heading for the door. Realising Henry was not by her side as she reached the corridor, she turned to see the boy looking pleadingly at his mother.

"Please, Mum," Henry said quietly. "I want you two to be friends and stop fighting over me all the time."

As Regina looked into the upturned face of her son, she knew she couldn't deny him. Nodding down at him, her heart warmed as a brilliant smile blossomed across his face. He reached for her hand and led her over to where the blonde was waiting for them.

"So, what flavours are we going to try today?" Emma asked as the three of them made their way towards the ice cream parlour.

Strolling out of Any Given Sundae fifteen minutes later, Henry tucked greedily into his mint chocolate chip ice cream whilst Emma was already licking drips of rocky road off her fingers. Regina followed behind them, delicately eating her vanilla scoop and considering the remarkable likeness between Henry and his biological mother.

"Where to kid?" Emma asked.

"The new play park please," Henry grinned, a greenish ring of stickiness already forming around his mouth.

Emma nodded and headed towards her bug, parked as always outside the diner.

"I'm not getting into that death trap," Regina stated flatly as they approached the yellow eyesore.

"It's fine Mum," Henry reassured as Emma smiled encouragingly and held the door open for Henry to clamber into the back, carefully avoiding spilling any precious ice cream. Resigning herself to the fact that her Mercedes was all the way across town, Regina slipped herself gracefully into the passenger seat and Emma closed the door firmly behind her.

Regina and Emma sat on a park bench, watching as Henry attempted the monkey bars for the fifth time in a row. His efforts were admirable but his upper body strength just wasn't up to the challenge yet. Emma cheered and gave a little round of applause as Henry dropped to the floor once more, three bars from the end. Unperturbed, he dusted himself off and headed over to the steps to try again.

"He's persistent, I'll give him that," Regina commented.

Laughing, Emma nodded. "I think he gets that from both of us. I never back down from a challenge and from what I've seen, neither do you."

"I certainly enjoy winning," Regina smiled, "although I seem to have been doing a lot less of that since you found your way to Storybrooke, Sheriff Swan."

Giving the Mayor a lopsided grin, Emma nodded her head. "Sorry about that, but what's a fight without a worthy opponent?"

"True," Regina conceded. "Victory always tastes sweeter when you know you've earned it outright."

"Are you up for a challenge now?" Emma asked, eager to keep the friendly banter they had developed going.

"In the children's play park?" Regina replied. "No thank you, Miss Swan. We're both public figures in case you'd forgotten and I don't think the Mayor and the Sheriff racing around like five year olds would be good for the town, do you?"

"True," Emma laughed at the image of Regina running around the playground and turned back to look towards their son.

"9 o'clock late. My house. Don't be late."

* * *

 

At 8:59pm Emma bounced impatiently on the balls of her feet as she waited for the time on her phone to announce itself. As the digits finally changed, she reached out and rang the doorbell outside the Mayoral mansion.

Barely five seconds passed before the door opened and light from the hallway flooded the driveway.

"On time for once I see Miss Swan," Regina greeted as she stood back to allow Emma to enter. Closing the door she gestured for the blonde to follow her into the study. Emma remembered the last time she was in that room - the day she first met Henry and Regina. Marvelling at how much had transpired between that day and the present, Emma took the proffered seat and looked around, wondering what Regina had in mind for them.

After she placed two glasses of apple cider on the coffee table, Regina finally spoke. "Do you play poker Sheriff?" Regina asked as she sat down opposite the blonde.

A smile slowly spread across Emma's face as she nodded. This was going to be a very fun evening.

Regina reached under the coffee table and withdrew an expensive looking poker set and a new deck of cards.

"What are we playing for?" Emma asked.

"$50 buy in?" Regina suggested as she began to set up the table.

"Game on Mayor Mills," Emma grinned as she reached into her jeans pocket to pull out her wallet.

An hour later, Emma looked at her $3 worth of chips and chewed her lip, contemplating her cards. Figuring she had nothing to lose, she pushed her remaining chips into the centre, announced "all in," and downed her third glass of cider.

Smirking, Regina matched the bet and gestured for the blonde to lay down her cards. Emma's full house was impressive, she mused, leaving the blonde in suspense for a little longer before displaying her four of a kind.

Dragging the mountain of chips towards her, Regina smugly stacked them up in front of her, leaving her with the entire $100 pot.

Unwilling to admit defeat just yet, Emma hesitated before voicing her idea. "OK so I can't afford to go another $50 in tonight so how about we make the next game more interesting?"

Regina looked up from her winnings to see the blonde slumped back against the couch pillows. Noticing the blonde's glass was empty, the brunette refilled it from the decanter that had made its way to the table some time earlier.

"What did you have in mind Miss Swan."

"Strip poker," Emma announced, winking at the older woman.

Regina laughed before realising the blonde was entirely serious. This was not her usual style but from the way their games had progressed that night, Regina was fairly sure that she was in no danger of losing any more rounds to the somewhat inebriated Sheriff.

"Deal, Miss Swan. One round, one article. Jewellery doesn't count."

Emma grinned and grabbed the discarded deck, shuffling them and quickly dealing out the new round.

Emma lost the first three hands, leaving her without her jacket and shoes. Surprisingly, Regina lost one after that, forcing her to remove one of her heels. Emma's two socks joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor beside the couch before Regina's other heel joined the first. When Emma lost the next two rounds, she removed first her belt, then her black sweater.

Regina looked at the woman before her, now sat in just a tank top and jeans. Although Emma had lost far more articles of clothing so far, Regina was still fairly level with the blonde since her dress only constituted one piece. Regina took a much needed gulp of cider.

When Emma revealed her flush in the next hand, Regina knew she was beaten. She rose from her chair and pulled her pantyhose down her legs, gathering them from her feet and placing them on the arm of the chair.

Emma's mouth went dry as she stared at the smooth olive skin revealed to her.

Perhaps it was the legs that distracted Emma in the next round, causing her to pull her tank top up and over her head.

This time it was Regina's turn to react to the blonde's body, the toned stomach impressively defined as she sat back down on the couch, reaching for her cider as she did.

When Emma lost the next round, the women's eyes met.

"Emma," Regina began but the blonde grinned at her and stood up, wobbling slightly as she did. Undoing her jeans, she slid the material down her legs and pulled them off her feet. Glad she had chosen nice black lace panties that morning, Emma sat back down on the couch before raising her gaze to meet Regina's. The older woman's mouth was slightly open as she stared unabashedly at the woman before her.

The following round fell perfectly in Emma's favour and as she proudly displayed her royal flush, she looked up expectantly at Regina.

How had this happened? Regina thought to herself as she stood up, sliding the zipper down the side of her grey dress. Gripping the hem firmly, Regina took a deep breath before pulling the material up and over her head.

The temporary muffling of her ears prevented Regina from hearing the sharp gasp that Emma made as Regina's matching cream lingerie set was revealed.

As Regina sat down again, the women looked up at each other, trying to gauge whether the other was ok with the situation. Determination, stubbornness, and slight inebriation emanated from both of them.

Emma breathed deeply as she dealt the next hand.

The four Queens stared mockingly up at Regina as they were revealed to her. Taking a steadying breath, she reached around towards her bra clasp.

"Regina wait," Emma blurted out, her face red as she watched the scantily clad woman opposite her. "You don't have to do that."

Regina looked at the blonde for a moment before releasing the hook-and-eye clasps, never breaking eye contact with Emma. The younger woman's breath hitched as Regina reached up to her shoulders to slide the delicate straps down.

Inch by inch, Regina's soft, round breasts were revealed to Emma. A smooth expanse of olive skin rising to twin darker areola where small nipples hardened against their sudden exposure.

Emma dragged her eyes away from Regina's chests to see an almost shy expression on the older woman's face. Unable to hold back any longer, Emma launched herself off the couch, across the table and pressed her mouth firmly against Regina's.

The sudden movement startled Regina but she quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling their almost naked bodies closer together. Emma's tongue invaded her mouth quickly, dancing with her own and Emma's hands moved up to fist in her hair. The sexual tension which had been building all night exploded as the two women finally gave into their urges.

Regina groaned at the feel of Emma's lithe body covering her own, grateful the blonde had made the first move and eager to explore more. Rolling them both to the side, Emma found herself on her back with Regina straddling her hips, two breasts swaying tantalisingly above her. Reaching up to palm one of them, Emma raised her mouth to latch onto the other nipple, flicking the tip with her tongue before sucking hard on the pebbled areola.

Throwing her head back, Regina revelled in the feeling of Emma's hot, wet mouth on her nipples, her talented tongue teasing and stimulating her sensitive peaks. Regina reached under Emma and unclipped her bra too. She may have conceded the poker match but now it was time to get even.

Pulling the straps down Emma's arms and discarding the bra beside them, Regina leant slowly down, pressing their breasts firmly together as their mouths joined once more. Emma's arms encircled the older woman, pulling her even closer as if she was trying to eliminate every tiny space between them.

Regina ground her hips lightly against Emma's core, drawing a low rumble from the blonde's throat. Heat pooled between her thighs at the sound of the noise and Regina repeated the move, pressing more insistently against the blonde's hips. Strong hands grasped her ass, kneading the firm flesh insistently and digging nails into the tender skin.

Regina slipped a hand down to palm Emma's breast harshly in retaliation, pinching the nipple hard at the same time as she bit down on the blonde's lip. Emma pulled Regina's hips even closer to her own, relishing in the passionate touches of the older woman.

Ensuring Emma's lip was firmly held between her teeth, Regina pulled her mouth slowly away from the blonde, dragging the swollen lip with her until she released it. Emma's eyes darkened with want as Regina licked a delicate line down the blonde's neck, kissing her clavicle before shifting further down the couch and pressing opened mouthed kisses to each of Emma's nipples.

Regina didn't have the patience to spend long laving the blonde's breasts. She had felt Emma's heat radiating from her core when she was straddling the younger woman and she wanted to taste her. She wanted to know the deepest, darkest, most intimate part of this woman who had changed her life in so many ways.

Shuffling ungainly backwards on her knees, Regina dragged her fingernails down the blonde's toned abs, guessing Emma enjoyed a little pain mixed with her pleasure. As Regina's eyes drew level with the blonde's sex, she could see a dark, moist patch on her cotton panties, evidence of just how much Emma wanted her. With a final glance up at the blonde, Regina took hold of the sides of the panties and drew them down long, pale legs.

Nestling closely between Emma's spread thighs, Regina wrapped her arms around each hip bone and brought her slender hands to rest lightly on Emma's pelvic bone. Slowly, Regina lowered her mouth to Emma's glistening sex, the blonde practically writhing with anticipation. As Regina's pink tongue slipped out to flick at the bundle of nerves, a sharp cry escaped Emma's lips and her hips bucked up at the delicate contact. Smiling with satisfaction, Regina moved her mouth to Emma's inner thigh, deciding the blonde could wait just a little longer. She sucked the soft flesh feverishly as Emma's hands fisted in her hair in an attempt to draw Regina's mouth back to where she most needed her.

Relenting after she had left a dark hicky on Emma's pale skin, Regina finally moved her tongue back to sample once again the taste of the blonde. This time she licked a long, slow line from her entrance through her soaked folds to her clit which she enveloped with her mouth and sucked softly. Fingernails dug into her scalp and hips rose towards her face, seeking more contact.

Attempting to anchor Emma onto the couch so she wouldn't get thrown off, Regina flicked her tongue over Emma's centre quickly and firmly, deciding the taste of the blonde was one of the most intoxicating things she had ever experienced. Licking back to Emma's entrance, she used her tongue to probe deeper into the fresh juices, moaning as their taste exploded in her mouth. The sweet musky smells and flavours were turning Regina on even more and she quickly moved to straddle one of Emma's thighs.

Moving herself so she could grind firmly against Emma, Regina returned her attention to the swollen bundle of nerves at the apex of Emma's legs, never stopping the movement of her own hips. Unwrapping one of her arms from around the younger woman's waist, she slid her fingers over Emma's entrance several times, coating them liberally with the fluids which pooled there. Pushing one finger inside Emma, Regina corkscrewed her finger gently before curling up against Emma's spongy walls. Moans from above her told Regina she had hit the right spot. Sucking harder on Emma's clit, the brunette added a second finger, repeating her curling movement and pressed firmly. Softly taking Emma's clit between her teeth, Regina worried the exposed nub with her pointed tongue before releasing it and offering soothing, slow strokes. Repeating this process several times brought Emma right to the edge. The cacophony of sensations and the feeling of Regina's own soaked core grinding feverishly on her thigh had Emma trembling for release.

As if she knew what do to, Regina added a third finger, twisting them together and coming to rest on Emma's G spot. A scream emanated from the blonde before she could force her fist into her mouth to quieten her orgasm. Regina continued to lick Emma's clit as her fingers were squeezed tightly by Emma's muscles, forcing her to still her movements.

Eventually, the blonde stopped shaking and her muscles relaxed. Regina gently pulled her fingers out and placed each one in her mouth. Licking them clean whilst staring into the emerald eyes of her lover, Regina gasped as Emma suddenly sat up, pulled the brunette towards her and pushed two fingers deep into her without warning. Regina's forehead fell onto the blonde's shoulder as Emma's hand pumped quickly and deeply inside her soaked channel, a squelching sound filling the room as Regina felt herself dripping down her thigh. Without a care in the world, she wantonly rode the magical fingers inside her, the blonde's name falling from her lips as she crested and her body shook with the tremors of orgasm.

The two women collapsed back on the couch, wrapped in each others arms. After several minutes, Regina opened her eyes and looked down at the blonde below her. Smiling, she pointedly looked down their bodies, her eyes resting on her cream panties, still in place.

"Looks like I won, Miss Swan," she said as she lent down to kiss the shocked expression from Emma's lips.


	13. 01-13 - What Happened to Frederick

"It's Emma, I wanna see her." Henry pleaded, looking up into Regina's face.

Regina sighed. Clearly her son was too old to be bribed with gifts.

"Ok, Henry," she conceded. "I shall speak to Miss Swan and see if we can come to some sort of arrangement we are all happy with."

The knowledge that she was soon going to have to give in to the insufferable blonde was almost worth the huge grin spreading across her son's face. As she watched Henry leave her office, Regina began making a list of all the mayoral duties she could possibly think of to avoid talking to Emma. Pulling several budget reports towards her, she attempted to drown in paperwork for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

At 4:30, Regina sighed as she finished re-reading a building proposal so ridiculous it would never be approved. Glancing at her watch, she saw she could no longer put off speaking to Miss Swan. Henry would inevitably ask her about it over dinner and she didn't want to lie to him. Again.

Scrolling through her contacts, she took a deep breath before pressing the call button over 'Sheriff Swan'.

"Madam Mayor, what have I done wrong now?" came the exasperated tones of Emma Swan after a few rings.

"What makes you think you've done anything wrong Sheriff?" Regina asked. "Guilty conscience?"

"Hardly, I just always seem to be in the shit when I speak to you," Emma replied.

"Well not today," Regina assured. Steeling herself for the next part of the conversation, she hesitated before speaking. "I wanted to talk to you about Henry."

"Is he ok? Has something happened?" Emma's voice sounded panicked.

"No, no, he's fine," Regina said quickly. "Well, he's ok. To be honest, he could be better. And according to him, the cure for his melancholy is you, Miss Swan."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Emma didn't dare move.

"Henry has asked to spend more time with you and despite my reservations, I can see what our feud is doing to him and I only want what is best for my son."

"So do I," Emma whispered, not wanting to scare the Mayor off.

"In that case, I suggest you join us for dinner tonight. The three of us can eat and then you and I can discuss some sort of amicable arrangement. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. After weeks of endless run-ins with the Mayor, they might finally be able to move past their differences and she would be able to spend some proper time with Henry.

"Yes, that sounds perfect Regina. Thank you," Emma gushed. "When do you want me?"

"I serve dinner at 6:30pm sharp. Don't be late."

With that, the phone line went dead.

* * *

 

Emma couldn't remember the last time she felt like she was eating dinner with a family. The conversation between Henry, Regina and herself flowed surprisingly naturally as they ate, drank, and laughed over a delicious pasta dish. The scene in the kitchen as they all helped to clean away the dishes and tidy the surfaces was unnaturally domestic for Emma but she felt comfortable and content all the same. Despite probably being too old for the tradition, Henry asked Emma to read him a story before bed. Unsurprisingly he chose one from his fairy tale book and Emma's heart warmed as they sat on his bed reading through Hansel and Gretel, discussing which part of the gingerbread house they would have eaten and how impractical a cake house would really be.

After wishing Henry goodnight and switching off the light, Emma headed back downstairs to find Regina, knowing they had many things to discuss. The soft light emanating from the lounge alerted Emma to where Regina had taken up residence for the evening. The brunette was reclined on the couch, absorbed in a book and didn't notice Emma's presence until she coughed lightly once seated in the armchair opposite.

"Henry did his teeth I presume?" Regina asked.

"Yep," Emma nodded, "and he's promised me he'll turn off his light after one more story. Not that I believe him," she added.

Regina laughed. Emma wondered whether she had ever heard the beautiful sound before. "Yes, he's definitely a book worm."

"And I can see why," Emma smiled. "That fairy tale book is really interesting actually. Have you read it?"

"Some," Regina said, wary of where the conversation could be heading.

"I know Henry's theory is just childhood imagination but you have to admit you do look a lot like the drawings of the Evil Queen in the book," Emma grinned.

"You can't be serious, Miss Swan," Regina scolded. "Please tell me you haven't told Henry this because that is not going to help with his problems."

"Firstly, Henry doesn't have problems, just an overactive imagination. Secondly, no I haven't told Henry I think his adoptive mother looks like the super hot evil tyrant in his book," Emma blurted out.

"Super hot?" Regina's eyebrow raised at the younger woman's words.

"In … In the book. The drawings. The woman in the book is super … Shit." Emma put her head in her hands and waited for the ground to swallow her whole.

"You think the illustrations are attractive? Or you think I'm attractive, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, enjoying the blonde's evident discomfort.

Raising her head, Emma glanced at the smug looking woman opposite her. "Well anyone with eyes can see you're attractive Regina. And I guess in a way the pictures are attractive too, seeing as the woman's your identical twin," Emma reasoned, hoping the brunette would drop the topic and move on.

"I don't see the resemblance personally but thank you, Miss Swan," Regina said.

"Thank you? For what?" Emma questioned.

"For finally admitting you're attracted to me," Regina smiled. "Don't think I haven't noticed the lustful looks you give me when I'm berating you for your latest indiscretion. Subtlety is not exactly your strong suit."

Taken aback, Emma opened and closed her mouth several times before finally finding some words. "I hadn't realised it was so obvious. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"What would I have said?" Regina asked. "'Hey Sheriff, why are you checking out my ass?'"

Emma laughed, despite the awkwardness of the situation. "Fair point," she mused. "So, does this mean I have to stop admiring you when I think you're not looking or can I just openly ogle you now?"

"Perhaps you should improve your surreptitious admiring skills," Regina suggested. "I could probably teach you a thing or too since you seem not to have noticed the numerous times I've admired your own body."

Emma's jaw in the floor for the second time that evening. Silence followed this latest statement before Emma finally spoke. "So we've both been perving on each other for months now?"

"Well I wouldn't put it quite so crassly but yes, Miss Swan, I think we've come to the conclusion that we have both admired the other's form on occasion."

Emma looked deep into the chocolate eyes, trying to decipher what Regina's game was. If there was even a game. The older woman seemed genuine enough and as Emma's brain worked to process the new information, Regina's gaze flicked down to Emma's mouth. Subconsciously, the blonde licked her lips. Regina's breath hitched at the movement.

Emma stood slowly from her armchair and walked until she stood above the Mayor. Regina craned her neck to look into the emerald eyes above her, waiting for Emma to make the first move. Slowly, the younger woman bent down until her lips were millimetres away from Regina's. Looking into each other's eyes, both women smiled nervously before their eyelids fluttered closed and their mouths met.

The kiss was gentle, soft, tentative. Emma moved her mouth slowly over the plump lips below her, bringing her hands up to cup Regina's cheeks. The brunette's own hands moved to rest on Emma's hips. Sucking Regina's bottom lip into her mouth, Emma moaned at her first taste of the older woman. Releasing Regina's lip, she chased the flesh with her tongue, tracing the seam of the older woman's lips teasingly as she requested entrance. Regina opened her mouth and Emma's tongue slid eagerly inside.

A groan escaped Regina as she felt Emma's tongue graze against her own. Pulling Emma closer by her hips, the younger woman stumbled against the couch and landed rather ungainly in Regina's lap, her knees either side of the brunette's hips. Running her hands up Emma's back, Regina let her hands wander into silky blonde locks and fisted tightly to pull the blonde's mouth closer to her.

The kiss deepened and Emma pressed her body into Regina's. After months of wondering how it would feel to touch the Mayor's perfect figure, Emma couldn't get enough of the older woman. Her hands ran all over Regina, caressing her exposed arms, burying in thick hair, tracing the line of her collarbone, ghosting over her breasts as they came to rest on her waist.

Regina relished the touches, the reverent way the blonde explored her over her clothes. But it wasn't enough. Pushing the blonde's jacket from her shoulders, Regina moved her mouth to suck at the base of Emma's neck, finding her pulse point and licking and kissing it feverishly. The reverberations from Emma's groan spurred Regina on and she found the hem of Emma's tank top, lifting it over her head. Smiling satisfactorily at the dark red mark already blooming on Emma's neck, Regina's eyes then wandered down the blonde's chest. A simple white bra encased two round globes which were quickly covered by Regina's hands. Squeezing lightly, Emma's fingertips dug into Regina's waist as the blonde moved back to meet her mouth, her moan swallowed by the kiss.

As Emma's hands moved to the zip at the back of Regina's dress, the kiss was broken and a breathless voice said "wait."

Stopping instantly, Emma looked down at Regina in alarm.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, dear," Regina assured. "I was just thinking we probably ought to move this somewhere more private in case Henry makes an appearance."

Grinning broadly, Emma placed one more kiss on Regina's lips before climbing off the older woman's lap and helping her up. Regina watched as Emma's toned stomach was covered once more by her tank top, eager to remove it again when they reached her bedroom.

They climbed the stairs in silence, neither wanting to break the spell that had fallen over them.

Once in Regina's bedroom, the older woman closed the door and crossed to the window to draw the drapes. Turning, she saw Emma standing awkwardly by the door. Reaching a hand behind her, Regina grasped her dress zip and pulled it down. As the material began to fall away from Regina's form, Emma understood and quickly removed her tank top, discarding it on the chair by the door, before unbuttoning her jeans and shimmying out of them. When she next looked up, Regina was stood in the same spot as before wearing matching black lace bra and panties. Emma audibly gasped at the sight before looking down at her simple bra and blue cotton panties. Returning her gaze to Regina, it seemed apparent that the older woman didn't mind at all.

At the same moment, they moved towards each other, meeting in the middle of the room in a passionate kiss, arms wrapped around each other as they experienced the flesh of the other against theirs for the first time. They fell in a tangle of limbs onto the large bed and after a brief wrestle for dominance, Emma succeeded in straddling Regina and pinning her hands gently above her head.

Looking down at the breathless woman beneath her, Emma felt the ache in her core increase.

"You're beautiful," she whispered before melding their mouths back together and releasing Regina's hands which quickly gripped Emma's waist.

Both bras were soon removed as the kiss continued and the feeling of their nipples rubbing together caused Regina to groan and Emma to swear under her breath. As Regina's breasts filled Emma's palms, the older woman arched into the touch, desperate for more contact, more stimulation. Emma understood and lowered her lips to latch onto a hard nipple, catching it lightly between her teeth and worrying the tip with her tongue.

Regina bucked wildly off the bed as heat rushed to her core, wetness soaking her panties. Unable to wait any longer, she pushed encouragingly on Emma's shoulders. Getting the none-too-subtle message, Emma released Regina's breast, looked up at the older woman and winked as she slid down to the apex of Regina's thigh.

The scent of Regina hit Emma's nose and she audibly groaned as she saw the darkened patch of panties. Pulling the scrap of lace quickly down toned thighs, Emma knew neither she nor Regina wanted to wait and buried her face between the older woman's legs. A long, firm lick from Regina's entrance through her folds and up to circle the hidden pearl at the top caused a cry from the brunette. Using an arm to pin Regina's hips more firmly to the bed, Emma set about lapping at the copious wetness, letting the taste of her sex explode on her tongue. As Emma sucked Regina's clit softly into her mouth, she probed the soaked entrance with a single digit. Another cry escaped Regina at the multitude of sensations and her hands gripped the blonde's hair tightly, anchoring her face closer to her centre.

Sliding a single finger inside Regina, Emma groaned against the clit still within her hot mouth at the tightness of the channel. It was dripping wet and yet Emma's slim finger was still a tight fit. Emma could feel a flood of wetness fill her own panties at the sensation. She twisted her finger within Regina, listening to the brunette's reaction and applying pressure to areas which got the loudest reaction. Continuing to suck on Regina's clit, Emma used her tongue to flick the sensitive bundle, hardening the tip to increase the pressure before laving soothingly over the area. Regina thrashed about her at the sensations, Emma's name tumbling from her lips.

Gently withdrawing her finger from Regina's entrance, Emma ran two fingers through the juices coating the folds before slowly sliding both fingers inside the brunette. As the pads of both Emma's fingers found a particularly sweet spot within the Mayor, Regina's hips flew off the bed, knocking Emma's face away from her clit as the orgasm wracked her body. Emma watched from between Regina's thighs, with the juices of the other woman coating her chin and her fingers still buried deep inside, as her body shook with the intense sensations.

Finally, Regina's sex relaxed and Emma carefully slid her fingers free, her own core clenching as she saw a trickle of liquid escape from the brunette's entrance. Leaning down, she gently gathered the tangy wetness onto her tongue, deciding it was her new favourite flavour.

Crawling back up Regina's body, Emma lowered her body to cover the spent woman's and kissed her thoroughly, making sure the older woman could taste herself in Emma's mouth. Lost in the kiss, the blonde dropped her guard, and a surprised squeak escaped her mouth when Regina suddenly flipped their positions, grinning predatorily down into green eyes as she slipped her hand down to the blonde's panties.

Fingers toyed with the elastic for a few seconds before sliding over Emma's shaved sex and reached her drenched core. Cupping Emma's mound, Regina looked directly into the blonde's eyes, the intensity causing Emma's breath to hitch. Teasing the younger woman's entrance for a few moments, Regina curled her fingers and slid one, then two inside Emma. Her core was dripping and Regina could tell how turned on it had made the blonde to feast between her legs just moments before. It made her feel powerful, wanted, sexy. And Regina realised she wanted to make Emma feel the same way.

Pushing deeper into the blonde, Emma widened her legs and braced her feet against the mattress, opening herself up more to Regina's questing fingers. As they twisted and stroked inside her, all of Emma's nerve endings felt like they were on fire. Slipping her fingers out to rub quickly over Emma's clit, Regina coated her fingers in wetness before sliding three fingers back inside the blonde.

"Oh God, Regina," Emma cried as the fingers pumped hard and fast between her legs.

Aware that Henry was just two rooms away, Regina smothered Emma's mouth with her own, muffling the ecstatic cries of her lover as she relentlessly rammed her fingers into the drenched sex, wet squishing noises filling the room instead. As Regina's tongue danced in Emma's mouth, the blonde arched upwards towards the stunning beauty above her as a scream left her throat, swallowed by eager lips.

Regina slowed her fingers but continued to kiss the blonde with just as much passion as before. Eventually Regina slid off Emma, rolling to the side and pulling the blonde to face her. Legs tangled together as arms wrapped around bodies and mouths joined once more. As heartbeats returned to normal, the kisses became softer. Regina threaded her fingers through Emma's and looked into the gleaming eyes before her.

"Well I don't think this was exactly what Henry had in mind when he told me he wanted to spend more time with you and I agreed to discuss it," Regina whispered into the dim light of the bedroom, "but I think we've reached an amicable arrangement."

"Yes we have, your majesty," Emma grinned, leaning in once more to kiss her Evil Queen gently on the lips.


	14. 01-14 - Dreamy

"It's been 24 hours since my friend Katherine went missing. Have you found anything?" Regina asked as soon as she had Emma's attention.

Sighing, the Sheriff put down the torch she'd been using to study the phone records and leant back in her chair.

"Madam Mayor, you know I can't tell you anything even if there was something to tell. This is an ongoing investigation. But I appreciate this is very difficult for you and I can see Katherine was lucky to have you as a friend." Emma placated, aware that she was not going to divulge the latest piece of evidence pointing towards David Nolan.

Regina crossed her arms in annoyance inadvertently pushing her cleavage together. Emma averted her eyes quickly, a slight blush on her cheeks,

"Well can I at least help you look?" she asked, looking imploringly at the blonde.

"Why would you want to do my job when you have yours to do as well?" Emma queried.

"The power is out, in case you hadn't noticed, and all my tasks for the day require a computer. So, Sheriff, I'm at rather a loose end. As such, I'd like to make myself useful and find my friend," Regina reasoned.

"OK," Emma nodded slowly She knew this was unorthodox but perhaps having someone who knew the victim would be beneficial to the case. "Well I was just about to go over to the Nolan's house and look for clues. Do you want to join?"

A tight smile formed across Regina's lips as she nodded and waited for the Sheriff to collect her jacket and keys.

* * *

 

The sun was starting to set as the two women pulled up outside the Nolan's house. As a result of the continued power outage, Emma rummaged in her cruiser's trunk for a second flashlight to hand Regina before entering the darkened house.

Walking through the building, Emma kept an eye out for anything unusual but saw nothing suspicious. Most of Katherine's clothes had gone since she had packed for Boston, as had her toiletries, but the rooms were neat and tidy with no sign of a struggle. All the windows were securely closed and there was no sign of forced entry at either the front door or the back. Emma wasn't really sure what she was even looking for since Katherine had clearly left the house alive, since her car had been found abandoned near the town line.

As Emma turned from her examination of the Nolan's office, she saw Regina standing by the window, silhouetted against an orange sunset and looking intently at something in her hands. Navigating the shadowy room carefully, Emma came up beside Regina to see what had caught the attention of the older woman.

A framed picture showed Regina and Katherine laughing together as they sat in the Mayor's garden. Both women's faces were alive with happiness and Emma thought the brunette had never looked more beautiful. Her toned olive skin contrasted beautifully with a flowing white and flowered summer dress and her head was thrown back in joy. Emma could imagine the sound of laughter escaping those parted red lips and something inside her ached to see Regina like that in real life.

"That's a beautiful picture of the two of you," Emma said softly over Regina's shoulder.

"Yes," Regina whispered. "It's one of my favourite memories."

"What were you laughing about?" Emma asked, curious to know what had made this mysterious woman let loose and experience such happiness.

"Henry was putting on a play for us," Regina answered, a smile spreading across her face as she recalled the day. "He had written it himself and it was about a boy who got a puppy for his birthday and they were best friends. He was going through a phase of desperately wanting a pet but I wouldn't allow it, what with my busy work schedule and him being at school. The play was meant to persuade me. We were laughing at his dog impression. This was taken just before he picked up a stick and started eating it. We stopped the play after that," Regina laughed once more at the memory. It was a soft, etherial sound and Emma realised she had never heard it before. She wanted to hear it again.

"I wish I could have seen him growing up," Emma said, her breath tickling the back of Regina's neck. "I know I gave him up and I know I'm the only one who caused that but now I'm in his life, I can't help but wish … I don't know what I wish. Maybe that I kept him, but then he wouldn't have had the wonderful life you've given him. He clearly makes you happy and you care so much for him. Even if he is going through a difficult time. Would he have been better off with me?"

Regina turned around, still clutching the picture in her hands. "You would have been a great mother Emma. You are a great mother" she said earnestly as she looked into the green eyes close to her face. The dying rays of the sun landed on Emma's pale skin, highlighting a look of longing and regret. Regina's breath caught as she realised just how beautiful the younger woman was. Suddenly a vision of her and Emma laughing at Henry's play flashed in her mind. They looked good together. With Henry, they looked like a family.

Regina's gaze flickered from the blonde's eyes to her lips and back again. Emma, who had been watching the older woman intently, registered the movement but said nothing. Their eyes continued to meet, the intensity rising as the seconds dragged by. Unable to resist, Emma's eyes copied Regina's and focused on the plump red lips before her. Surging forward, Regina crashed her lips to the blonde's, mouths opening instantly as two tongues slid over one another. The picture dropped to the floor as Regina's arms wrapped around the blonde. Emma cupped the back of Regina's head, deepening the kiss as she pulled the brunette even closer.

Emma moved to slide her hand beneath the dark jacket and roughly palm Regina's breast. A breathless moan from the older woman as Emma's thumb brushed a taut nipple through the fabric urged Emma on. She walked Regina backwards until a soft "omph" was heard as the brunette made contact with the wall. Pushing Regina's jacket off and tossing her scarf aside, Emma tugged quickly at the Mayor's sweater too, unwilling to wait any longer to get the woman naked.

The kiss broke as the sweater was discarded. In the fading light of the office, two sets of gleaming eyes met once more before mouths reconnected. Emma's leather jacket was thrown aside as Emma scrambled out of her polo neck. Regina ran her fingernails up Emma's stomach until she reached the edge of her bra. Pulling the material down, Regina's mouth enveloped a hard nipple. Emma's hands gripped the Mayor's naked waist tightly at the sensation rolling her hips against Regina's core.

Reaching around to undo Regina's bra, Emma filled her palms with the soft, supple flesh, squeezing roughly as Regina bit her nipple, none too gently. One more squeeze and Emma pushed Regina away from her breasts, kissed her soundly on the mouth and then sank to her knees.

Unbuttoning the Mayor's slack, Emma dropped the material to the floor, quickly pulling the lace thong down too. Emma glanced up to the Mayor's face, almost completely in darkness now, to confirm this was what they both wanted. A nod was all she needed to lift one of Regina's thighs onto her shoulder and bury her face in the wet core of the other woman.

The musky tang of Regina filled Emma's senses as her tongue worked feverishly over the brunette's clit. Reaching her hands around to grip Regina's round ass, Emma pulled the soaked core even closer to her mouth, unable to get enough of the older woman. Regina's fingers threaded into her hair too, never wanting the contact to break. Emma's tongue danced through dripping folds, teasing her entrance before returning to circle her clit tightly. Soothing licks were alternated with nips and sucks before the tongue drifted south again, gathering more wetness and gently sliding inside Regina.

The brunette's head fell back against the wall, a moan on her lips as Emma's tongue worked unrelentingly on her sex. She could feel her juices dripping slowly down her thighs, the sensation turning her on even more. Coupled with the sound of Emma's mouth enthusiastically eating her pussy and Regina had never felt more wanton.

Emma knew Regina was close and concentrated her efforts on her clit. Nibbling gently before soothing the pain with her tongue, Emma slipped two fingers quickly inside the Mayor. A cry echoed through the dark room as Regina's hips bucked away from the wall, her heel over Emma's shoulder tensing subconsciously to keep the blonde in place as she came. Emma never stopped moving her tongue as the orgasm crashed over the older woman.

As the thigh by her head slowly relaxed, Emma helped Regina lower her foot back to the floor. Wiping her face on the back of her hand, she stood up once more. Leaning in to kiss Regina softly, Emma smiled at the woman before her and wrapped her arms around her once more.

Lights flickered to life above their heads. The two women broke apart, surprised. Glancing down, Emma saw Regina completely naked for the first time. Her breath hitched. As their eyes met, a shy smile appeared on both faces. Regina hooked her finger in the waistband of Emma's jeans and pulled the blonde back towards her. Just as their lips touched once more, Emma's phone rang.

Sighing exasperatedly, Emma rested her forehead against Regina's for a moment before pulling back with an apologetic look. Rummaging in her jacket pocket, she answered her phone.

"Sheriff Swan," she said in a slightly exasperated voice. A pause. "What? What do you mean?" Silence. "No, it's ok. I'll be right there."

Regina began to get dressed, understanding their moment was over.

Hanging up, Emma turned back to Regina. "Sorry, duty calls," she said, sadly.

"It's ok," Regina smiled softly as she pulled her sweater back over her head. "Call me when you're finished. I believe I owe you a mind blowing orgasm, Miss Swan."

Leaving the blonde opened mouthed, Regina picked up her jacket and scarf and waltzed out of her friend's house.


	15. 01-15 - Red Handed

"There's a whole lot of Maine to search Regina," Emma sighed.

"Well you covered this room," Regina replied sarcastically, "I suggest you branch out."

Understanding the none-too-subtle dismissal, Emma glanced once more at David before stomping from the hospital ward. Something was not right. Everywhere Emma turned in the investigation, Regina popped up. What was she hiding? How was she involved in all this? If more of Maine needed to be searched, the mayoral mansion seemed as good a place as any whilst the Mayor herself was preoccupied at the hospital, Emma thought.

Climbing into her cruiser, she headed towards Mifflin Street with a grim look of determination on her face.

* * *

 

Regina closed the front door behind her and let out a sigh. Placing her keys and handbag on the hallway dresser, the Mayor rolled her shoulders and slipped out of her heels before heading towards the stairs. It had been a long day and she was ready for it to be over. Glancing at the clock as she passed she saw she had an hour before needing to pick up Henry from his therapy session. Eager to get out of her work clothes, Regina climbed up the stairs towards her bedroom, beginning to unbutton her white blouse as she went.

Pushing open her bedroom door, Regina stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Storybrooke's newest Sheriff stood by her bed, looking down at an array of brightly coloured objects on the crisp linen. The top draw to Regina's bedside cabinet was open.

"Miss Swan!" she cried.

The blonde froze at the sound. Hardly daring to move, she slowly turned to face the furious woman in the doorway. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her gaze to look at the Mayor.

Regina stood, momentarily stunned, before racing over to the bed and hastily gathering up the items and placing them in the drawer. Emma took several steps backwards, eager to get as far away from the other woman as possible. Pushing the drawer closed, Regina spun around and placed her hands on her hips. Emma's eyes widened as the action pulled Regina's unbuttoned blouse further apart to expose a toned, tan stomach and a tantalising glimpse of a lacy balconette bra.

Seeing the blonde's reaction, Regina hastily re-buttoned her shirt before glaring once more at Emma.

"What on earth are you doing in my house Sheriff Swan?" Regina hissed. "And what do you think you're doing looking through the contents of my bedroom drawers?"

"Regina I am so sorry," Emma gushed, knowing she was going to struggle to explain this away. "I was looking for clues about Katherine's disappearance."

"In my house? In the top drawer of my bedside table?" Regina asked incredulously. "What makes you think I have anything to do with the disappearance of my friend. And what on earth do you think any of my … private items … have to do with it? Not to mention you are breaking and entering."

"I'm so sorry," Emma repeated. "I don't know what I expected to find but it wasn't … that," she finished weakly as she indicated the top drawer. The blush on the blonde's cheeks intensified at the memory.

"My use of sex toys is absolutely none of your business Miss Swan, and I still don't understand what made you think it was a good idea to break into my house in the first place," Regina exclaimed.

"It was a mistake, Regina. I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

"Get out," Regina hissed.

Emma moved quickly towards the door but just as she reached the threshold, she paused. Without turning around, she spoke.

"What if I wanted it to be my business?"

Regina stared at the blonde's back, unsure quite what Emma meant. "Your business?" Regina queried.

Turning around to face the brunette once more, Emma nodded. "Yes," she confirmed. "What if I wanted your top drawer to be my business?"

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

Crossing quickly back to the Mayor, Emma placed both her hands on Regina's cheeks and pressed her mouth firmly on plump lips. Pulling back after a few seconds, Emma looked into the shocked face below her.

"What … what on earth was that, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, reaching up to pull Emma's hands from her face.

"I was standing in your bedroom for ten minutes before you arrived, looking at your very varied selection of vibrators, dildos and other sex toys Regina," Emma husked. "And I got wetter and wetter as I thought about all the delicious things I could do to you with them."

Regina stared open mouthed at the woman's brazen confession. This was not how she expected her relaxing evening to go. Well, she didn't expect to have company anyway. Since Graham had died, her nightly rituals had been entirely solo. It was getting a little boring if she was honest. Looking up at the younger woman before her, Regina threw caution to the wind.

"What kind of things?" she asked in a sultry tone.

Emma's mouth crashed back against Regina's, instantly prying her lips open with her tongue. Her already drenched panties got even wetter as she tasted Regina's mouth. They tumbled onto the bed and wrestled for dominance, Emma quickly pinning Regina down and ravaging her mouth once more. Holding both of Regina's hands firmly in one of her own, Emma grabbed one side of Regina's shirt and pulled, hard. Buttons skittered across the floor as Regina's torso was exposed again. Wasting no time, Emma roughly palmed the brunette's breasts, feeling the older woman arch into her touch, begging for more.

Latching her mouth onto Regina's neck, Emma sucked and nippled the area, determined to mark this intoxicating woman beneath her. Preoccupied with her task, Emma did not notice Regina's wrists slipping from her grasp until they suddenly began to wrestle her jacket from her shoulders. Pulling away, Emma shrugged off the garment before re-pinning Regina's hands above her head. Regina growled at the move.

"Stop pretending you don't love this Madam Mayor," Emma teased as she moved her mouth to lick Regina's ear. "You dominate people in every other area of your life, I'm sure you're dripping at the thought of someone taking control in the bedroom."

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously but she couldn't deny what the blonde was saying. Sitting up once more, Emma looked intently into the older woman's face.

"Do you trust me?" she asked softly.

"No," Regina hissed. "But I'm willing to … try."

Smiling, Emma reached behind her and pulled her handcuffs from her belt. Raising a questioning eyebrow, she waited until Regina nodded before encircling one link around the brunette's left wrist. Moving the brunette's arms up the bed, she looped the other cuff through the headboard and then clicked the right ring into place.

"If you want me to let you out, just tell me, OK?" Emma assured.

Regina smiled and nodded, her heart racing with anticipation. She tested her new bindings tentatively. She knew she couldn't move without Emma's permission. The thought was exhilarating and terrifying in equal measure.

Emma leant back down to kiss Regina once more, thoroughly exploring her mouth with her tongue and trying to reassure the older woman that it was going to be a pleasurable experience for both of them.

Leaving Regina breathless with a final nip to her lower lip, Emma smiled once more at the woman before moving off her body. Knowing it would make Regina feel more comfortable if they were both equally exposed, Emma pulled off her tank top and slid out of her jeans. Pausing to look Regina straight in the eye, Emma reached behind herself and unclipped her bra. Letting it drop to the floor, she was pleased to hear Regina's breathing hitch at the sight of her breasts. Winking playfully, Emma hooked her fingers into her panties and shimmied them to the floor too.

Moving back to the bed, Emma found the side zip to Regina's skirt and quickly removed it. Leaving Regina in just her lacy balconette bra and matching panties, Emma straddled the older woman's hips once more. Both groaned as Emma's bare centre came into contact with Regina's lace covered mound. As their mouths reconnected, Emma's hands wandered back down to Regina's breasts. Regretting her lack of foresight at not removing the bra before she handcuffed Regina, Emma pulled the cups down to expose hardened nipples. Tweaking the peaks sharply caused a loud moan to fall from the older woman's lips as she arched further into the touch.

Kissing a line down Regina's flat stomach, Emma enjoyed feeling the muscles tense at her touch and watching goosebumps erupt in the wake of her lips. As she reached the top of Regina's panties, she slid her tongue underneath the material and teased a line from one hip bone to the other. Canting her hips upwards, Regina moaned as she sought more contact from the blonde.

"Now, now Madam Mayor," Emma scolded gently as she moved away. "Patience is a virtue."

Glowering down at the smug blonde, Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma's teasing tone. "Miss Swan, I have to collect our son from therapy in forty-five minutes. Please hurry up."

Emma crawled back up Regina's body and placed her hands either side of the brunette's head. Looking down, she spoke in a measured, calm voice. "Never, ever mention our son when we are in bed again."

"Again? Rather confident aren't we?" Regina chided.

Emma laughed. "Oh trust me Madam Mayor, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be begging for an encore."

Leaning over to pull open Regina's top drawer once more, Emma fished around for a few seconds before pulling out a medium sized, black dildo. Considering it for a moment, she turned to look at Regina who's eyes had darkened with arousal.

"Looks like this one's the winner tonight," Emma grinned as she moved back down the slender body below her until she was positioned comfortably between Regina's legs. Taking hold of either side of the panties, Emma looked directly into Regina's chocolate eyes as she ripped the lace right off her body.

"You owe me a new pair," Regina growled, unwilling to show just how turned on the act had made her.

Ignoring the comment, Emma dropped her mouth to the newly exposed skin, admiring Regina's smooth mound and peppering kisses which inched closer to where she knew the older woman wanted her most. As the musky scent of Regina's sex filled Emma's nostrils, she couldn't deny herself any longer, swiping her tongue between Regina's folds and Emma moaned at the wetness she found there.

The rattling of metal against the headboard caused Emma to look up at the handcuffed woman, only to see the brunette had thrown her head back in ecstasy at the touch. Smiling, the blonde returned to Regina's sex, twirling her tongue to explore every drenched inch of the other woman's core. Bringing her fingers up to toy with Regina's entrance, Emma moved her mouth to focus on her clit, teasing it with her tongue before sucking softly on the sensitive nub.

Sliding two fingers straight into Regina, Emma felt a rush of heat to her own sex at the feeling surrounding her digits. Lapping enthusiastically at Regina's clit, she pushed her fingers harder and deeper into the older woman, twisting them to press insistently at a particularly sweet spot. As Regina's orgasm hit her, Emma kept her fingers inside her, relishing the feeling of the wetness gushing from within.

Sitting up to give Regina a quick breather, Emma withdrew her fingers and crawled back up the spent woman. Holding her fingers in front of the brunette's mouth, Emma looked straight into her lust hazed eyes and commanded "suck."

As Regina's mouth closed around the sticky digits, she looked up at the blonde above her. Teasing her tongue to lick away all her essence, Regina felt very pleased with herself as Emma let out a deep moan. Pulling her fingers from Regina's mouth with a slight pop, she raised the black dildo and tilted a questioning head towards it. At Regina's brief nod, Emma smiled warmly and slid back down to between the brunette's thighs.

The glistening sex that awaited her made Emma's breath hitch. Running the tip of the phallus through the dripping folds, she teased Regina's entrance before moving up to circle her still sensitive clit. Moving her mouth back to Regina's pearl, Emma sucked softly as she continued to stroke the dildo further south. As she got to Regina's core, she angled the toy carefully and began to gently probe inside. Regina threw her head back at the sensation, her hands grasping at the metal links on the handcuffs.

Sucking harder on Regina's clit, Emma pushed the dildo slowly but steadily inside the older woman, not stopping until she felt resistance. Regina's channel clenched deliciously around the toy, gripping firmly as she felt it fill her. Emma began to move it steadily in and out, maintaining a slow rhythm as Regina got used to the sensations.

Pulling away from Regina's clit, Emma watched as her hand worked. The black dildo slipped effortlessly in and out of the drenched entrance, the surface shining with juices as it emerged before being swallowed back up seconds later. Emma lowered her mouth once more to lick the phallus itself, enjoying the taste of Regina again and running her tongue along the seam where the dildo disappeared into the woman's wanting body.

Pumping harder, Emma returned her mouth to Regina's clit and sucked carefully. As she flicked and nipped at the nub, a stream of curse words fell from the older woman's mouth. Knowing she was close, Emma reached up with her spare hand and roughly tugged and tweaked Regina's taut nipples. As the thrusts of the dildo sped up, Emma felt her arm start to cramp up but was determined to deliver the woman an earth shattering orgasm. Sealing her mouth completely around Regina's clit, she sucked relentlessly and the dildo worked its way harder and deeper into the dripping woman.

A loud cry ripped from Regina's throat as she came. The sound of clanging metal and squelching juices joined the chorus and Emma continued her ministrations as Regina thrashed against her bindings. As it all became too much, Regina managed to let out a breathless "stop."

Emma immediately stopped her movements, rising away from Regina's core and looking concerned. Realising Regina was just too sensitive, she nodded her understanding and slowly slid the come covered dildo from the older woman. The trickle of juice that followed made Emma even wetter than she already was.

Moving off the bed, Emma retrieved the handcuff key from her pocket and quickly released Regina. The older woman shook out her wrists before bringing her arms around Emma to pulled her in for a deep, sensuous kiss. They rolled over on the bed, Regina straddling the naked blonde as their tongues duelled. Lost in the sensations, Emma didn't feel skin-warmed metal close around her own wrists.

The kiss ended and Regina moved away. Trying to follow, Emma found herself stopped short. Shocked, she glanced at her handcuffed wrists and the headboard to which she was now attached before she turned back to see a smirking Regina pulling on her clothes.

"I'm off to pick up Henry and then we'll be going to Granny's for dinner," she said casually. "I guess I'll see you in a few hours, Miss Swan. I believe I owe you some orgasms."

With that, the brunette swept triumphantly and satiated from the room, leaving a very shocked and aroused blonde in her wake.


	16. 01-16 - Heart of Darkness

"She is a woman who's had her heart broken. And that, that can make you do unspeakable things," Regina concluded darkly.

Emma turned to look at Mary Margaret, sitting meekly in the interrogation room. No matter what had happened, Emma couldn't believe her new flatmate was capable of murder. Regina on the other hand, well, she was an entirely different matter. Emma found herself wanting to know the dark secrets which lay in Regina's past, not just because the woman was raising her son but also because there was something intriguing about the older woman. Something must have happened to make her so … cold.

"Who broke your heart?" Emma asked as she turned back to the Mayor.

Pain flitted across Regina's face before she schooled her features into their usual mask and answered in a voice softer than usual, "Daniel."

Emma felt a wave of guilt for bringing up a clearly traumatic memory, but she couldn't help but be pleased to see evidence that the uptight woman before her did indeed love and feel emotion, contrary to Henry's beliefs.

"I'm sorry," Emma offered weakly.

Regina nodded absent-mindedly, seemingly lost in past memories.

"What happened?" Emma's curiosity got the better of her and the words escaped her lips without forethought.

"He died," Regina whispered, her mayoral facade slipping away as her childhood sweetheart's face formed in her mind.

Brown eyes glittered with unshed tears when they eventually rose to meet the Sheriff's concerned gaze. Without thinking, Emma enveloped the older woman in a hug and felt Regina's slight frame sag against her at the contact.

As firm arms gripped her closely, Regina tried to stifle a sob. She had not spoken about Daniel in twenty eight years. No one in Storybrooke had ever asked her about her past and she had never had a friend or confidant with whom to speak about her painful memories. Not that she considered Emma either of these things but the compassion and sympathy the blonde had shown her seemed to have broken something inside the usually put together woman.

Emma ran her hands comfortingly up and down Regina's back. This was not how she had envisaged her interrogation going. The smaller woman's body was shaking with quiet sobs and Emma felt incredibly guilty for having probed into Regina's past. Stroking a hand through the short brown locks, she attempted to convey support and empathy to the heartbroken woman in her arms, at a complete loss for what to say.

After a minute or so, Regina pulled away, wiped her tear streaked face with her hands, and gave herself a little shake. She was embarrassed to have broken down so completely in front of Emma, and even more surprised that she had done so. As she raised her puffy eyes to meet the blonde, she looked into concerned and compassionate green orbs.

"Sorry," she offered weakly, gesturing to the damp patch on Emma's pleather jacket where her tears had landed.

"It's ok," Emma assured gently, "and I'm the one who should be sorry, I should never have asked you about something so personal that clearly upsets you."

"I'm just not used to talking about it with anyone," Regina admitted. "Maybe if I had been able to confide in someone at the time I wouldn't have gone to such a dark place."

Pausing for a moment, Emma considered the woman before her. This strong, beautiful, capable, young woman was clearly yearning for a friend and needed some adult company. Emma had always considered herself a loner too, and moved around so much that she never made lasting connections. Yet she and Regina had a connection: Henry. It may not mean they were friends but they had a common interest, a common goal, namely to make sure that Henry was happy. Perhaps this would finally be the thing that brought his two mothers together.

"You can talk to me Regina," Emma said quietly. "I understand a bit about broken hearts too and I don't think anyone should have to suffer alone."

Regina looked up into the open, kind face of the woman who had exploded into life and disrupted her entire world. She saw genuine warmth in Emma's smile, something she hadn't felt from another adult in years, not even Graham.

"Thank you, Emma," she smiled back at the blonde. "I'd like that."

Their eyes connected and an unspoken agreement passed between the two women to end their ongoing feud, for the sake of themselves and their son.

"But right now, we need to go back into that room and finish interrogating Miss Blanchard," Regina reminded.

Sighing heavily, Emma nodded and turned to open the door once more.

Mary Margaret smiled knowingly at her as she entered with Regina right behind her.


	17. 01-17 - Hat Trick

"But it seems that Miss Swan is rather more resourceful than we thought," My Gold explained. "Fear not Your Majesty, Miss Blanchard's still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want."

Glowering at the infuriating little man before her, Regina swept back down the corridor. Her mind raced as she tried to work out the best way to proceed. She needed Mary Margaret to suffer for what she had done to her and Daniel in the Enchanted Forest and now, thanks to Emma Swan, her plan was foiled. Realising the blonde was responsible for her current situation, Regina decided to pay her a visit. As she was not in the Sheriff's station, she was presumably sat in her usual booth at Granny's or in Mary Margaret's apartment. Although, Regina mused, it was really Emma's apartment now.

Upon arriving at Granny's, a quick sweep of the diner told Regina the blonde was not there. Grabbing a black coffee to go, she left her car parked on the main street and walked the short distance to the apartment.

Knocking sharply on the door, Regina impatiently sipped her drink as she waited for Emma to answer. When the door eventually swung open, the younger woman wore a look of surprise and a towel. Rivulets of water ran down the blonde's bare shoulders and top of her chest before disappearing into the material wrapped tightly around the rest of her. Regina followed the path of one of them from Emma's clavicle to the towel's edge. Her breath hitched when it sank into the fabric. Dark, wet blonde locks stuck haphazardly to the damp skin of her upper body. Regina wondered what it would feel like to tangle her fingers in them.

"Madam Mayor," Emma greeted. "How can I help you?" After her adventures with the loony Jefferson the night before, Emma had been keen to have a shower and catch up on some well needed sleep before she headed over to check Mary Margaret was still in her cell. She was not expecting Regina to be so annoyed at her flatmate's return that she would storm round to her house, hence her current state of undress.

"I - I - erm I want to talk to you," Regina stuttered unable to tear her eyes away from wet, pale skin.

Raising an eyebrow at the Mayor's distraction and lack of composure, Emma leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe. "Oh really? What about?" she asked.

"I, I wanted to s-speak about Miss Blanchard," Regina managed to say.

"Wanted?" Emma noted. "And now?"

"Now?" Regina tore her eyes away from the expanse of creamy thigh on show to look into Emma's emerald orbs, sparkling with delight at the situation.

"Yes," Emma nodded, more droplets cascading down her skin. "Do you still want to talk? Or is there something else you would rather be doing?" she husked, leaning slightly towards the brunette as she spoke.

Regina launched herself at the blonde, their mouths connecting passionately and eager tongues quickly found their way into the other's waiting heat. Stumbling backwards at the force of the brunette's movement, Emma regained her balance and spun them around, gripping Regina's hips and pushing her up against the door, closing it in the process.

A gasp from Regina as her back hit the door caused Emma to pull back, but the dark pools of lust she saw staring back at her assured her the Mayor was more than happy to continue. Hungry mouths connected again as Regina reached up and threaded her fingers through Emma's wet hair. Pressing their bodies closer together, Emma gripped the Mayor's hips as she ground her pelvis hard against the smaller woman.

The feel of Emma's damp, towel-clad body pressed against her own clothed one made Regina's sex throb. With difficulty, she pushed herself off the door and walked Emma backwards until the blonde's rear connected with the kitchen counter. Smirking into the kiss, Emma began to pull off Regina's jacket, tossing it carelessly aside as she ran her hands up and down the smooth skin of the brunette's arms before tangling her fingers in the silky smooth locks. Regina wrapped her own arms around Emma, pulling her closer still and toying with the edge of the towel and the pale skin of her back.

As their tongues danced together, Emma reached for the zip at the back of Regina's dress. Tugging it down quickly she slipped the straps off the older woman's shoulders and let the dress pool on the floor. Her eyes greedily raked over the stunning body before her, taking in every inch of olive skin offset perfectly by the deep purple bra and panty set.

Regina let Emma look at her for a moment before moving back towards the blonde and loosening her towel. Kissing the younger woman softly, Regina dropped the towel beside her dress and gasped as she felt their skin connect for the first time. Emma pulled Regina closer, fumbling to undo the bra strap and free the brunette's breasts. Her hands skated southwards, taking firm hold of the round globes and squeezing gently. A groan spurred Emma on to rub her thumb over the hardening rosy nipples before she disconnected their mouths and trailed kisses down Regina's body. Sucking and licking a line of sweet, open mouthed kisses, Emma reached her destination and enveloped a nipple in her hot mouth. Regina's hands fisted tightly in wet locks as she pulled the blonde even closer to her, arching into the sensations of Emma's tongue flicking and laving her breasts.

As Emma returned to Regina's mouth, the brunette slid her hands down the toned body before her, landing on Emma's hips and pulling their cores closer together. Feeling Regina's lace panties against her core made Emma groan loudly into the kiss. Smirking, the brunette pressed her hips harder, grinding steadily as more moans tumbled from both their lips.

"Get up," Regina commanded, gesturing to the counter behind Emma.

Raising an eyebrow at the older woman's brazen request, Emma grinned and hopped up onto the surface, wincing at the initial chill of the cold stone against her ass. Regina reached around and pulled Emma's hips towards the edge of the counter, kneading the flesh beneath her fingers as she did so.

Looking up into Emma's face, Regina lowered herself until she was kneeling on the floor, at eye level with the blonde's sex. Shuffling forwards, Regina nudged Emma's thighs apart and inhaled the scent of Emma's core as she moved closer to the dark pink flesh before her. Wrapping her arms around the blonde, Regina dipped her head closer and swiped her tongue softly through the folds. Emma's hands flew to Regina's hair, gripping tightly and pulling the brunette's mouth towards her. Understanding the message, Regina licked again, keeping her tongue flat and firm from Emma's entrance up to her hidden pearl. More moans could be heard from above. Regina repeated her movement several times until she began to tease the hardened nub at the top of Emma's sex. Circling her clit slowly, she flicked her tongue over it before sucking hard.

Emma arched into the magical sensations as Regina continued to lick and suck her clit. When the brunette's tongue dipped lower, Emma cried out as she felt the slick muscle tease her dripping entrance. Unwrapping one of her arms, Regina slid a long finger through drenched folds before slipping it inside Emma. As she began to thrust in and out of the tight channel, she returned her attention to Emma's clit and sealed her mouth around it.

Curses flew from Emma's lips as a second finger joined the first, Regina's mouth unrelentingly stimulating her clit. As her orgasm approached, Emma reached up to pinch and squeeze her own nipples, knowing the sensations would send her over the edge.

Pushing harder and deeper, Regina knew Emma was close as the blonde writhed beneath her ministrations. Taking Emma's clit between her teeth, she gently nibbled on the sensitive bud as she pistoned her fingers relentlessly between the blonde's legs.

A scream from above her, a rush of liquid and the tightening of Emma's channel around her fingers told Regina the blonde had come. Slowing her fingers and lightening her licks, she coaxed the Emma through the tremors of her orgasm before she pulled away and looked up at the blonde. Emma was slumped on the counter, leaning on her elbows and panting heavily. Sliding her fingers from the younger woman, Regina got to her feet and leaned over Emma to kiss her gently on the mouth. As she pulled back, she brought her sticky fingers to her mouth and licked each one clean, not breaking eye contact with Emma. The blonde watched with hooded eyes as Regina removed her essence, clearly enjoying every moment of it.

Pushing herself up and off the counter, Emma moved to the brunette and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. Kissing her soundly Emma relished the taste of herself on Regina's lips. It turned her on, again. She walked the two of them back through the apartment to the sofa where she pushed Regina gently back to lie down. Climbing on top of her, Emma straddled Regina's hips as she continued to kiss the swollen red lips below her. Sliding her hands back to Regina's breasts, she teased and tweaked the nipples until they were hard and even more sensitive. As she moved down to where she knew Regina needed her most, Emma paused at the twin breasts to nibble each peak before soothing the pain with a long lick.

Once between Regina's thighs, Emma quickly pulled the purple lace down shapely legs. Her breath hitched as she looked for the first time at the glistening sex before her. Unwilling to wait any longer, Emma moved her mouth to lick through the dripping folds before focusing on the sensitive clit. Regina's back arched off the sofa as she let her thighs fall apart, opening herself up to the blonde's ministrations. Hardening the tip of her tongue, Emma circled Regina's nub closely, relishing the taste of the older woman. Flicking her tongue over Regina's clit several times, Emma hummed softly as she sealed her mouth around the pearl, knowing the vibrations would turn Regina on even more.

The cry from the older woman's mouth told Emma she was right. Smirking against the drenched sex beneath her lips, Emma moved her fingers up to dip into Regina. Sliding two digits effortlessly inside, she groaned at the sensation of Regina's walls surrounding her fingers. Twisting her fingers, she stroked Regina's channel until she found a particularly sensitive spot. Increasing the pressure from her finger pads, she sucked harder on Regina's clit as she did so, using her tongue to tease the nub even more.

Regina's thighs clamped around Emma's ears, muffling the curses which flew from her lips as she came. The blonde never stopped her movements, intent on giving Regina the best orgasm of her life as the older woman trembled beneath her lips and fingers. Eventually the legs surrounding her head relaxed and fell open once more. Placing a final kiss to Regina's clit, Emma pulled her fingers from the older woman before crawling up the spent body before her and kissing Regina softly on the mouth. Rolling to the side, she pulled Regina into an embrace, their legs tangling together as they both lay breathing heavily in each others arms.

Emma kissed Regina's closed eyelids as she looked at the woman before her. Never had the brunette looked more beautiful than with her mussed up sex hair and worn off lipstick. Regina's eyes fluttered open at the sweet gesture and she smiled at Emma who returned her grin.

"I'm guessing that's not what you came over to do," Emma husked.

Regina shook her head. "No, it wasn't what I had planned but right now I don't regret a single moment."

Grinning more broadly, Emma leant back in to kiss Regina once more, knowing she would never get enough of the older woman.


	18. 01-18 - The Stable Boy

"Can I help you Sheriff Swan?" Regina asked as she opened her front door.

Emma took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to say. "Yes, you can let me buy you dinner tonight."

"Excuse me?" Regina wasn't sure if she had misheard the blonde's rushed statement.

"You, me, dinner, tonight," Emma reiterated.

"Why?" Regina asked, confused.

"Because love can come in the most unexpected places," Emma said, looking directly into the Mayor's chocolate orbs.

"Love?"

"Yes," Emma confirmed. "Shall I pick you up at 8pm?"

Too shocked for words, Regina found herself nodding. The blonde beamed her radiant smile before walking back down the path, an extra spring in her step at how well the exchange had gone.

* * *

 

Regina wasn't sure why she was stood by the door, anxiously checking her phone and wondering whether she had made the right outfit choice after the two hours she'd spent trying on clothes. She wasn't sure why her heart beat a little faster when she heard the telltale sound of Emma's old bug grinding into the driveway. She wasn't sure why she was checking her flawless make-up in the hallway mirror one final time as she heard Emma's boots stomping up the path. She wasn't sure why she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face as she pulled the door open to meet the Sheriff.

Emma smiled back at Regina, looking appreciatively at the royal blue dress which clung to every curve of the older woman's body. Seeing that the brunette had made an effort for their date gave Emma a much needed confidence boost that she hadn't imagined the constant sexual tension between the two of them ever since she had arrived in Storybrooke months before.

"Wow," Emma breathed. "You look beautiful Regina."

"Thank you, Miss Swan," Regina said. "You look rather lovely yourself." Her eyes roved over Emma's usual skin tight jeans and up to the floaty silver shirt, rippling in the evening breeze. The neckline plunged to offer a tantalising glimpse of Emma's cleavage and the vest sleeves left her beautifully defined arm muscles exposed.

"Shall we go?" Emma asked, stepping back to allow Regina to pass her.

Locking her door, Regina turned to smile almost shyly at the blonde before walking down the steps towards the yellow car she had come to loathe so much. Emma followed her, unable to tear her eyes away from the sway in Regina's hips until she realised they were almost at the bug and rushed past her to open the passenger door for her. Smiling her thanks at Emma's chivalry, Regina ducked gracefully into the car.

As Emma pulled away from her house, Regina spoke.

"So where are we going tonight?"

"My place," Emma replied. "Since Mary Margaret is in jail and everything, we'll have the place to ourselves."

"You're cooking?" Regina asked.

"Yep," Emma nodded.

"But Henry tells me you're a terrible cook," Regina admitted.

Emma laughed. "Well I may have forgotten about our beans on toast last week but I can rustle up some pretty damn fine cuisine even if I do say so myself. Speaking of Henry, where is he tonight?"

"He's staying at Nicolas and Ava's tonight," Regina explained. "Michael is a really great father actually."

Emma grinned at the mention of the twins. She was still pleased with herself for tracking down their father and saving them from the foster system.

Pulling up outside Mary Margaret and Emma's apartment, the blonde rushed around to open Regina's door once more and then led the way into the building.

A delicious aroma assaulted Regina's senses as they stepped into the apartment. Two saucepans sat simmering on the stove and the illuminated oven indicated there was more food cooking inside. The smells were enough to make anyone hungry. Offering Regina a glass of wine, Emma told the brunette to make herself comfortable as she finished their food. Perching on a bar stool at the breakfast bar, Regina watched as Emma flitted around the kitchen with practiced ease and within five minutes a steaming plate of spicy prawn curry with rice and spring rolls had appeared in front of her.

"Ok, Miss Swan. I'm officially impressed," Regina smiled at her host (or was Emma her date?) as she sat down opposite.

"Firstly, you haven't tasted it yet so you can't know it's even good. Secondly, please call me Emma," she grinned back at the brunette.

"Ok, Emma," Regina conceded as she loaded her spoon with food.

The moan that escaped Regina's lips as the food hit her tastebuds made Emma's core clench. It was the most erotic sound she had ever heard and she couldn't wait to hear it again. Smiling at the fact that she had been able to produce the noise with just her cooking, Emma waited anxiously for Regina's verdict.

Swallowing her mouthful, Regina looked up at the blonde and spoke. "This is one of the best dishes I have ever eaten, Emma."

Colour flooded Emma's cheeks at the compliment and she smiled before loading her own fork with food and sampling her afternoon's work.

As they ate, the conversation flowed so naturally the two women felt as if they had been friends for years, not enemies for months. They spoke of Henry, Emma's life in Boston, Henry, Regina's work, Henry, Emma's penchant for leather jackets, Henry, Regina's love of gardening, and Henry.

After Emma had poured the last of the bottle of wine into Regina's glass the two women relocated to the sofa where they curled up at either end and sat facing one another, telling stories from the past and sharing memories from their lives.

Soon after eleven, Regina stifled a yawn as she placed her empty glass on the coffee table.

"Well I guess it's time I take you home," Emma suggested, reluctantly.

Nodding, Regina slid out from underneath the blanket that had been covering both their legs and straightened her dress. Emma stood too and headed towards the door. Grabbing Regina's coat, she helped the brunette into it before they both walked back outside.

The cool autumn air nipped at their exposed skin as they reached the street. Glancing at her bug, Emma realised she had drunk too much wine to drive safely.

"Do you mind if we walk back to yours?" she asked Regina. "I can't drive drunk and I don't want to call a taxi. People will talk if they see us together in this way and I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"Of course not," Regina smiled. "I love walking and the exercise will start to burn off the calories from those spring rolls." She glowered at Emma as she said the last part.

Emma laughed as they started to walk side by side.

"Hey, it's not my fault you thought they were so delicious that you ate seven of them!"

"It's definitely your fault," Regina argued. "If you weren't such a good cook, then I wouldn't have eaten them all!"

Their banter continued as they walked, their bodies moving closer and closer together until the backs of their fingers brushed together. Tentatively, Emma hooked her little finger against Regina's. When the brunette made no move to pull away, the blonde moved her hand to thread all her fingers through Regina's. As their palms touched, their eyes met too and a look of happiness, lust and anticipation passed between them.

Too soon, they were stood on Regina's porch. Hand still connected, Regina slipped her key into the lock before turning to look up into Emma's face.

"Thank you for tonight, Emma," she smiled. "I had a really great time."

"Me too," Emma said. "Thank you for agreeing to join me."

"I almost didn't," Regina admitted. "But I'm glad I did."

Slowly, Emma lowered her face towards Regina's. Both women closed their eyes before their lips touched, a sigh escaping Emma as her mouth trapped Regina's upper lip tenderly between her own, moving softly against warm flesh. Regina brought her hands up to tangle in blonde hair, pulling Emma's mouth closer to her as she moved her tongue to tease at her entrance. When the blonde parted her rose coloured lips, Regina slipped her tongue inside, stroking Emma's and tasting the younger woman for the first time. Emma stepped closer to Regina's body, wrapping her arms around the slim body and pulling their coated figures together.

Lost in each other for minutes, the two women stood entwined on the porch, mouths moving languidly as hands touched and explored. Eventually, they broke apart. Breathing heavily, their foreheads met for a moment before Emma pulled away. Looking down into the beautiful face below her, she moved back for one more short kiss before stepping back.

"If I don't leave now, I never will," Emma admitted quietly.

Regina smiled softly. She knew if Emma hand't stopped their kiss, she wouldn't be telling the Sheriff to leave.

"I want to do this right," Emma explained. "Me, you, and Henry. We're going to be a family. And that's why we're going to take this slowly. So, Regina, thank you for a lovely evening. I hope we can do it again some time."

Regina smiled widely at the blonde. "Thank you too Emma, the meal was delicious and I had a wonderful time. I very much looking forward to doing this again soon."

With that, Regina turned and walked into her house, closing the door behind her and leaning heavily against it. Unbeknownst to her, Emma had leant against the outside of the door.

The same word was replaying in both women's minds.

Family.


	19. 01-19 - The Return

"I know you're behind all of this," Emma drawled. "I understand that you own the game and that you've set the board so that no one else can win. But I am about to start playing an entirely different game."

Emma was inches away from the other woman by the time she had finished. Regina's lip curled upwards into a sneer as she listened. She knew the blonde was no match for her. How can you play the game when you don't understand the rules? Until Emma believed in fairy tales, Regina was always going to come out on top. This was her curse after all. She stared challengingly into the sparkling green eyes before her, daring the blonde to take another step.

The impact of the hard wall against her back shocked Regina and a startled gasp was heard before Emma's mouth covered her own. The blonde's lithe body was pressed insistently against the Mayor, pinning her aggressively to the corridor wall with her hands on her biceps. Emma's mouth worked hard over Regina's lips, moving against the unresponsive mouth. But when Emma's tongue snaked its way inside, Regina's defensive instincts took over. She pushed Emma away hard and the blonde staggered backwards, falling to the floor at the force.

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, Regina stalked over to her attacker and looked down at the woman sprawled on the ground.

"What the fuck was that, Miss Swan?" Regina hissed, seething with anger.

"It's time to play my game Regina," Emma remarked cockily, attempting to push herself up from the floor.

Regina stilled the blonde's movement with a spiked heel on Emma's shoulder. Emma glanced appreciatively up the stocking clad leg, dragging her eyes up over the Mayor's black dress before finally reaching dark eyes.

"And what game is that, Sheriff? Forcing yourself on unwilling parties? I'm pretty sure there's a law against that." Regina mocked. "And I thought finding out Sidney had used my skeleton keys was going to be my biggest personal violation today."

"No," Emma clarified. "My game is to start channelling our feelings into something much more enjoyable than our constant fighting. I feel more strongly about you than anyone else, aside from Henry, and I'm pretty sure those feelings aren't all homicidal. I wasn't trying to violate you Regina, I was trying to fuck you. And believe me, you would have enjoyed it."

Regina leant in towards the woman still trapped under her shoe. The power she felt as she stood above the blonde was exhilarating and something deep within her twitched at the sensation.

"Miss Swan," she began, "do I look like the sort of woman who likes to be pinned against walls during sex?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. Where was this going? "No," she conceded. "You look like someone who likes to dominate in every single area of your life, including the bedroom."

"Correct, Sheriff. I am not in the habit of submitting to anyone, especially you."

"Does that mean you want me to submit to you?" Emma asked, winking.

"Oh yes, Miss Swan," Regina nodded and Emma's eyebrows rose. "I expect you to submit to my authority and walk back into your office and charge Sidney Glass with kidnapping, theft, obstruction of justice and any other charges you think may be suitable."

Regina removed her foot and stood back, folding her arms. Emma climbed to her feet, dusted herself off and regarded the woman before her.

"It's a shame, you have no idea what you've just turned down," Emma commented with a wink as she turned to walk back to her desk.

Just before the Sheriff reached the end of the corridor, Regina spoke.

"Miss Swan?" Emma paused. "Tonight, ten pm, bring your handcuffs."

* * *

 

As soon as Emma crossed the threshold to the mayoral mansion, she found herself pinned against the nearest wall. Regina mimicked their position from earlier in the day, holding tightly to the blonde's sculpted biceps as she kissed pale lips. This time however, both mouths moved against one another, tongues quickly joining the battle for dominance.

A hard bite to Emma's lip caused a muffled cry from the blonde who eventually relaxed into Regina's control.

Not wanting to be interrupted, Regina gripped the front of the blonde's jacket and pulled her towards the staircase without breaking their kiss. Stumbling along, Emma couldn't quite believe it was finally happening as the two of them ascended towards the bedroom. Their journey was interrupted with passionate kisses, questing hands and losing Emma's boots before they finally reached the privacy necessary for Regina's plans.

As soon as the door was closed, Emma found herself pressed against the wood once more. Regina sealed their mouths together and started to tug at the blonde's jacket. Quickly shedding the garment, Regina moved back briefly to appreciate the way the green shirt brought out the colour in Emma's eyes. Wanting to appreciate what was under the shirt even more, she took hold of each bottom corner firmly and pulled them apart. The buttons pinged off as Regina feasted her eyes on Emma's heaving breasts.

A bright green lace bra made Regina's mouth water as she dragged her fingernails down Emma's pale stomach, leaving red marks in their wake. Reaching Emma's jeans waistband, she unbuttoned them and pulled the tight black material down, crouching on the floor to pull them from her feet. As she rose back up to her full height (plus killer heels), she nipped the inside of Emma's thigh, hard. Both women groaned at the movement, Emma from the sensation, Regina from the intoxicating smell of the blonde's sex.

Regarding Emma in her matching underwear, Regina almost faltered in her plan. Was this really a good idea? What would this do to their relationship? What would this do to Henry? What would this do to the curse? But as she looked at the stunning woman before her, blonde curls tumbling over her shoulders, her chest heaving from their passionate kisses and a faint outline of Regina's teeth on her thigh, the brunette knew that whatever the consequences, she wanted this night to happen.

Pressing her still clothed body to the blonde's naked one, Regina kissed Emma once more, their tongues dancing together as Regina's arms encircled the lithe woman. She pulled Emma towards the bed, gestured for her to lie down, and watched as the blonde slid up the satin sheets to rest on the pillows.

At the foot of the bed, Regina locked eyes with Emma and smiled salaciously as she shed her own suit jacket. The black dress below soon followed after she had slid her pantyhose down her legs. Once she was just in her underwear, she crossed back towards the door, rummaged in the pile of Emma's clothes, before returning to the bed and climbing on. As she straddled the blonde's hips, Emma caught a flash of silver and realised Regina had brought her handcuffs to join the party. The thought of being at Regina's mercy sent a rush of heat straight to her core.

As Regina settled above Emma, she rocked her hips steadily against the blonde's sex before leaning down and reconnecting their mouths. The complex feelings the two women felt swirled through the kiss as they alternated between soft, sensuous smooches and biting, aggressive embraces. As Regina's mouth moved up Emma's jawline to her ear, the blonde groaned at the sensation of the hot tongue caressing her flesh. Placing her hands on Regina's hips, Emma rocked her hips upwards, attempting to create some friction against her sex. Regina pulled away and looked scoldingly at the blonde.

"Now, now Miss Swan!" Regina remarked, removing the blonde's hands from her body. "I think it's time I use those handcuffs if you're not going to keep your hands to yourself."

Emma's eyes darkened at the words and Regina expertly clipped the first cuff into place. The cold metal on her skin making her gasp, the anticipation at what was to come heightening every moment. Reaching behind Emma, the brunette quickly removed the green bra before moving Emma's handcuffed wrist to above the younger woman's head.

"If you want me to let you out, my safe word is apples," Regina explained as she looped the handcuff through the wooden slats in the headboard before securing it around Emma's other wrist.

Nodding her understanding, Emma settled into the soft pillows below her. Regina allowed her gaze to wander for the first time to the newly exposed breasts. The milky skin shone in the low light of her bedroom, pale pink areola capping each one beautifully. Dragging her perfectly manicured nails down from the blonde's wrists, Regina moved her hands down to cup each breast, enjoying the weight of them in her hands before squeezing none too gently. Circling the tip of a finger around each nipple, Regina watched as the skin puckered and hardened at her touch before bending down to flick the tip with her tongue.

Emma moaned at the sensations, her back arching slightly as Regina moved her mouth away, wanting to maintain the contact. Smirking, Regina gave one hard squeeze to both breasts before moving off the bed. Walking to her closet, she made sure to put a little extra swing in her step for her audience. Returning with a medium sized black box, Regina placed it at the foot of the bed and opened the lid. Emma craned her neck to look inside but her bindings prevented her seeing anything. Rummaging around for a moment, Regina quickly found what she was looking for and held it up. Dangling from her finger was a pair of nipple clamps connected by a thin, silver chain. Emma's mouth went dry as she looked at the metal clips swaying gently before her. Locking eyes with Regina, she licked her lips nervously before nodding once.

"Good girl," Regina complimented as she crawled back up the bed. Straddling Emma's hips, she stroked the sensitive skin of the breasts below her before lowering each clamp to the hardened bud. Emma hissed as the metal enclosed her nipples, the pain causing a wave of heat between her legs as she looked up into the face of the woman above her. Regina smiled reassuringly as she made sure the clamps were properly in place. Leaning down, their mouths connected again and Regina pushed her tongue instantly into Emma's mouth. Exploring each other thoroughly, their tongues slid together as both women tried to assert their dominance. Deciding Emma needed to be reminded who was in charge, Regina slid her hand up to between the blonde's breasts and tugged lightly on the chain which rested there. A cry escaped the pale lips beneath her own as Regina's movement pulled the clamps on Emma's nipples. Understanding the message, Emma relented and allowed the brunette's tongue unfettered access to her mouth.

Trailing kisses up the blonde's jaw, Regina licked the hollow of Emma's ear before sucking on the lobe. Nibbling the tender flesh caused more moans to spill from Emma's mouth as Regina's hands began to slide up and down the younger woman's taut stomach, fingers dipping lower every time. When her digits brushed against green lace, Regina moved back to thoroughly kiss Emma's mouth, nipping her lip harshly before sitting back up and looking down with a lustful gaze.

Blonde curls lay sprawled over the pillows, already beginning to tangle. Emma's breasts heaved as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing. Kiss swollen lips held the remnants of Regina's own lipstick and as the brunette watched, a pink tongue darted out to lick them, savouring the taste of the older woman there. Hardened nipples strained against the confides of their clamps, a constant, delicious thrum of pain emanating from the metal toy.

Unable to wait any longer, Regina moved further down the bed. When her head drew level with Emma's lace covered sex, she looked up at her captive woman. The want, arousal, and anticipation that stared back at her told her Emma was more than ready for what came next. Regina nipped, then kissed the smooth skin of Emma's hip bone, just above her panties before moving to the centre of her pubic bone and taking the material that rested there between her teeth. Tantalisingly slowly, she tugged the scrap of lace down long, toned legs, moving aside so Emma could wiggle her feet free when she reached her ankles.

Looking back up the body before her from the foot of her bed, Regina's breath hitched at the stunning sight before her. Taking Emma's right ankle in both her hands, she placed a delicate kiss to the inside of the woman's lower leg. Light kisses, teasing licks, and slow sucks were trailed all the way up to where the blonde needed Regina's mouth most. Just as the smell of Emma's sex filled her senses, Regina switched over to the top inside of Emma's left thigh and moved back down to her ankle. Emma growled at the teasing move.

Much as Regina wanted to continue torturing the blonde, the heady smell of arousal, sweet and musky and so completely Emma, she had received moments early was too much temptation. Placing one final kiss to Emma's ankle bone, Regina practically dove between the blonde's spread thighs, and buried her face in the glistening sex before her. A cry from Emma and a moan from Regina was heard as the brunette's tongue passed for the first time over the needy clit. The anticipation and buildup had left Emma incredibly close to the edge already. As Regina feasted on her pussy, sucking and delving within like Emma was the most delicious meal ever, the blonde writhed in ecstasy on the bed, willing herself not to come embarrassingly quickly.

Feeling the blonde's sex contract around her tongue made Regina feel powerful, sexy, and incredibly aroused. She reached a hand up the toned stomach above her and took hold of the small silver chain. Pulling intermittently, Regina could feel the contractions of Emma's core as her nipples was deliciously tortured whilst her sex was wonderfully adored. Using her free hand, she pushed two fingers quickly into the blonde's slippery opening, finding no resistance as she pumped quickly inside.

"Oh God, Regina!" Emma cried as the coiling sensation in her sex wound even tighter. She knew she was not going to last long.

Suddenly, Regina moved her mouth away, dropped the chain, and pulled her fingers from Emma's channel. Wiping the juices from around her mouth, the older woman crawled up the trembling body handcuffed to her bed until their eyes were level.

"Before I give you the best orgasm of your life, Miss Swan," Regina husked, "I need you to do something for me."

Emma nodded eagerly, incredibly keen to get a taste of the older woman. Regina smiled salaciously before stepping off the bed to quickly shed her bra and panties. Re-straddling the blonde, she moved upwards and lowered her left breast into the blonde's waiting mouth. Emma lapped and sucked on the proffered skin, relishing the moans that fell from the plump lips above her. Regina shifted her body so the right breast got equal attention before pulling back.

Slowly, she slid her body up the rippling abdomen of the blonde, leaving a slick trail behind her as her sex rubbed against smooth skin. Reaching Emma's clamped breasts, she raised herself slightly before lowering herself back down onto a taut nipple. Both women gasped at the sensation, Regina from the chill of the metal and the pressure to her clit, Emma from the intensely intimate feel of her nipple grazing Regina's hidden pearl. Rocking herself back and forwards a few times, Regina moved her hands to grip Emma's, still in their handcuffs. Interlocking their fingers, Regina looked back down into lust hazed green orbs as both women enjoyed the sensations of the other's body.

Amazing as her movement against Emma's breast felt, Regina needed more. Almost reluctantly, she moved upwards until her knees were placed wide apart, either side of the blonde's extended arms. Emma had never been more turned on in her life as she stared up into the dripping folds above her, the smell of Regina driving her wild with want.

Slowly, Regina lowered herself onto the eager mouth below her. As soon as Regina was in reach, Emma's tongue darted out to taste the liquid coating the folds of her sex. It was delicious and Emma wanted more. Knowing she only had her mouth to please Regina, Emma set to work thoroughly exploring every inch of the woman's sex with her tongue, passing repeatedly over Regina's pearl before dipping her tongue into the slick opening. Regina's grasped the headboard to keep herself steady as Emma's nose nudged insistently against her clit.

Grinning into Regina's sex, Emma made sure to keep her nose pressed firmly against the bundle of nerves as she swiped and twisted her tongue inside the dripping channel. Stroking against the inside walls, Emma gathered the juices on her tongue before briefly moving her mouth to suck Regina's clit. A cry from above told Emma this was a preferred move. Returning to Regina's entrance, she pushed her tongue in as far as she could, determined to taste as much of the older woman as possible. As Emma's nose insistently bumped her clit, Regina cried out again, her knuckles on the headboard whitening as her orgasm approached.

Emma felt Regina's channel clenching around her tongue and almost reluctantly withdrew it to focus on her clit instead. Sealing her mouth tightly around the nub, Emma sucked hard as she used the pointed tip of her tongue alternated with soothing laves to stimulate the sensitive bud of nerves. As the circles around Regina's clit drew closer and closer, Regina's hands fisted in Emma's hair, drawing the blonde's mouth impossibly closer. A final suck and Regina exploded, shuddering and quaking above the handcuffed woman who continued to lick the drenched sex until the brunette became too sensitive and moved herself up and off Emma.

Collapsing next to the younger woman, Regina panted heavily as her breathing struggled to return to normal. Emma rolled her head to the side, watching satisfactorily as she waited for the woman to regain her composure. Knowing she could reduce Regina to a quivering mess sent another rush of heat to Emma's aching core.

When Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma, she saw a smug grin on her face, the lower half of which was still shining with the brunette's juices. Moving to sit astride Emma's hips, Regina leant down and seductively licked her own essence from Emma's chin, cheeks and nose before thoroughly plundering her mouth. The taste of herself mixed with Emma made her sex clench.

Knowing she had kept the blonde waiting long enough, Regina slithered back down Emma's body and wasted no time diving back into the still drenched folds. It didn't take much to get the blonde back to the edge. As Regina corkscrewed two fingers inside Emma, she laved her clit and teased her entrance. Slowly entering a third finger, Regina looked up to check Emma's reaction to the increased intrusion. The blonde's head was thrown back in ecstasy, her hips arching forward for even more. Never one to deny her lovers, Regina twisted her hand carefully before adding a forth finger. As she watched most of her hand disappearing into Emma's hungry pussy, Regina's breath hitched. It was an intensely erotic sight and Regina wondered how much Emma could take. But that was a challenged for another day. Regina swung her right leg over Emma's left and settled her still sensitive core on a firm thigh. She rocked herself steadily, juices slicking the surface and the muscled quadricep providing perfect friction against her clit. As she continued to pound into the writhing woman below her, Regina lent back down and feasted once more on Emma's clit. Licks, sucks, and one final nip sent Emma screaming over the edge. Her whole body arched off the bed, tremors wracking every part of her. As Emma's thigh bumped upwards, Regina let out a cry too as her second orgasm washed over her. Falling forwards on the sweat slicked torso, Regina quickly unclasped the nipple clamps before licking each tip soothingly and placing a gentle kiss in the valley between the breasts.

When her breathing had steadied, Regina reached for the handcuff key, releasing Emma and gasping as the blonde flipped the two of them, landing possessively above the older woman. Gazing into the chocolate eyes below her, Emma slammed their mouths together, trying to convey with her lips, tongue and teeth what she couldn't verbalise.

Finally they rolled to the side, keeping their bodies pressed tightly together and their arms wrapped around each other.

"What do you say, Madam Mayor?" Emma asked, her voice hoarse. "Do you want to play my game again."

Not wanting to give the blonde the satisfaction of knowing just how much she had enjoyed herself, Regina raised an eyebrow before gesturing to the black toy box at the end of the bed.

"Next time," she smirked, "you can even pick what we play with."


	20. 01-20 - The Stranger

"Henry forgot his lunch. Have you seen him?" Regina asked Mary Margaret abruptly as she glanced around the crowded playground.

"She's with her mother," the shorter woman replied smugly, the look on her face daring the Mayor to question the validity of what she had just said.

"Where?" Regina hissed.

"Granny's I think, Henry wanted something other than oatmeal for breakfast and Emma offered to buy him pancakes."

Scowling at the newly released woman, Regina spun on her heels and headed towards her Mercedes. During the short drive to the diner, the Mayor replayed her last conversation with the Sheriff, when Emma had announced she was taking back her son. Scoffing out loud at the ludicrous idea, Regina steeled her features as she pulled up outside Storybrooke's only half decent cafe and walked inside.

Spotting a mass of blonde hair sticking up above one of the diner booths, Regina marched over to find her son and his birth mother sharing a ridiculously huge plate of pancakes, smothered in vanilla ice cream, apple slices, and cinnamon.

Henry noticed his mother first and looked stoically at her before taking an extra large mouthful of his 'breakfast' and chewing pointedly. Emma was preoccupied trying to balance a slippery piece of ice cream on her fork and wasn't aware of the older woman's presence until Regina cleared her throat audibly.

"Oh! Hello Madam Mayor," Emma greeted, a fake smile plastered all over her face.

"Good morning Sheriff Swan," Regina replied, equally mocking in her tone. "Henry," she said as she turned to her son, "you're going to be late for school. I brought your lunch which you forgot this morning. Make sure you eat all your fruit please."

Handing the box over, Regina watched as her son smiled sadly at Emma before he slipped dejectedly from his seat and slouched out of the diner. It tugged at her heart to see him acting in such a way towards her. Ever since Emma had blown into town, Henry was pulling further and further away from her. She loved the boy so much that it pained her to see his behaviour towards her becoming so cold. Turning back to the blonde, Regina watched as Emma continued to try and capture her elusive ice cream blob.

"Sheriff, we need to talk," Regina said, firmly.

Nodding, Emma gestured to the now vacant seat before her, unable to talk through her mouthful of pancake, ice cream and apple.

Sliding gracefully into the booth, Regina was not at all surprised when her usual black coffee appeared in front of her. She had been a daily patron of the cafe for 28 years and the service she received was always impeccable. Well, perhaps since Emma had arrived she had noticed a little more attitude from Ruby, she thought to herself as she sipped the dark, bitter liquid.

"Miss Swan," Regina began. "Are you still intent on dragging me into a futile custody battle? Because you know you won't win and all you will accomplish is causing Henry pain and wasting money you don't have." She was hoping the blonde would see reason before Regina was forced to do something more drastic, again, and risk pushing Henry even further away. She was tired of fighting for her son's affections and was beginning to think she would do anything for this to end. Loath as she was to admit it, Mary Margaret's words about her destroying everyone else's happiness and being left with nothing but a hole in her heart had scared her. She had been consumed by darkness and revenge for so many years in the Enchanted Forest and she knew what that had done to her father. She wasn't about to let the same thing happen to her son.

Looking at the woman before her, Emma sighed, lowered her fork to the half finished plate and leaning back against her seat.

"I don't want to hurt Henry," she began. "All I want, all I've ever wanted is what's best for him. That's why I gave him up ten years ago. I knew I couldn't give him what he needed. But now, now I can and I want to be his mother."

Regina regarded the blonde before her. She looked defeated, as if she knew no court would grant her custody, even if she wasn't living in a cursed, insular small town. She almost felt sorry for the Sheriff as she regarded her demeanour, shoulders slumped and the dark circles under her eyes telling stories of sleepless nights. Regina was surprised to realise she didn't like seeing the usually vibrant young woman like this. Guilt crept into her emotions as she noted she was the sole cause of Emma's current state.

Taking a deep breath, Regina spoke words she never thought would come from her own lips. "Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement, Miss Swan."

The blonde's face lit up. "What kind of arrangement?" Emma queried.

"Well, I can't do anything about the fact that you're in Henry's life now. Much as I hate to admit it, he has two mothers. Perhaps it's time we adapted to that fact and stopped fighting over him."

Nodding her agreement, Emma hesitated before speaking. "I know you're a good mother, despite what I've said in the past. Henry is a great kid and that's down to you and the way you've raised him for the past ten years. I don't really want to take him away from you but I do want to spend more time with him."

"Well then how about we arrange some days when Henry comes to you after school. And every alternate weekend he can stay with you at Miss Blanchard's apartment. Does that sound agreeable?"

A grin spread across Emma's face at the words. She hadn't dared hope Regina would concede so quickly and she knew without the brunette's acceptance, any relationship between her and Henry would be fraught with problems.

As Regina watched the blonde's ecstatic reaction to her words she felt an unfamiliar tightening low in her abdomen. Confused, she tried to focus on her coffee whilst she regained control of her emotions. The Evil Queen did not feel things like that, she scolded herself.

"That would be amazing, Regina. Thank you!" Emma gushed after the initial shock of the Mayor's offer had worn off.

The woman before her nodded absentmindedly, staring resolutely at her coffee cup gripped firmly in her hands.

Confused at the woman's sudden change in demeanour, Emma reached her hand across the table and laid her fingers tentatively against the slender clasped digits before her. Regina visibly jumped at the contact and looked up into the shining eyes of the blonde.

Withdrawing her fingers quickly, Emma looked sheepishly at the older woman. "Sorry, you looked like you were lost in your own little world there."

"It's quite alright Miss Swan," Regina assured, composed once more. "I was merely thinking how much easier life will be if we can develop an amicable relationship."

Nodding, Emma smiled reassuringly at the brunette. "Totally. I never wanted to fight you Regina, quite the opposite in fact."

Raising her eyebrow at the last statement, Regina regarded Emma. "What do you mean by that Miss Swan?"

"Oh, you know," Emma said, flustered. There was no way she was going to admit how attractive she found the brunette and how many inappropriate dreams Regina had featured in during her first few weeks in Storybrooke.

"No I don't," Regina pushed, enjoying the discomfort of the blonde but not in a vindictive way.

"Well when we first met, I thought we'd be friends. I liked you Regina. I still do like you when you're not being evil." Emma used air quote around the last word. "You're a good person and you've done so much for our son. I just assumed we'd be spending a lot of time together as a result. Guess things didn't turn out quite how I'd planned." Emma ended sadly.

Ignoring the increased clenching inside her when Emma referred to Henry as their son, Regina considered the blonde's statement. "I suppose it was my fault. I was intimidated by your presence and I was so scared I was going to lose Henry," Regina admitted.

"I would never have taken Henry from you, Regina. You're his mother too."

"Thank you, Emma. That means a lot."

Grinning, Emma slid her hand back across the table and gave Regina's fingers, still wrapped around her cooling coffee, a reassuring squeeze. Both women ignored the tingling sensation from the touch as Emma pulled her hand away.

"Well I must be getting to work," Regina said as she stood up from the booth. "Would you like to join Henry and myself for dinner tonight so the three of us can discuss arrangements?"

The radiant smile that spread over Emma's face was contagious and Regina found herself smiling back at the blonde.

"It's a date," Emma nodded enthusiastically.

Turning away, Regina swept regally from the diner, trying desperately not to read anything into the blonde's final statement or the coiling sensation it had reawakened.

Emma watched her go, unable to tear her eyes away from the seductive sway of the brunette's hips encased in a skin tight navy dress, already planning what outfit she was going to wear to their dinner that evening.


	21. 01-21 - An Apple as Red as Blood

"I didn't come for dinner," Emma stated, her eyes sparkling.

"Then what did you come for?" Regina questioned, growing more irritated by the second at the interruption to her dinner.

"You."

Before Regina had time to register the statement, Emma crossed the threshold into her house and crashed her lips onto the mouth below. Arms encircled her as the lithe, hot body pressed impossibly closer.

Groaning at the sensations, Regina hands clasped slender hips, grateful Emma had been brave enough to make the first move. She had wanted to kiss those pale lips since the day Emma arrived in Storybrooke but never plucked up the courage. Regina traced her tongue along the seam of Emma's mouth and quickly darted inside when they parted. Moaning at the taste of the younger woman, Regina fumbled to close the front door before pushing Emma up against the nearest surface.

Whimpering as her back collided with the wall, Emma fisted her hands in Regina's black cardigan, relishing the feeling of the stunning beauty finally pressed up against her. Teeth nibbled at her lower lip before Regina pulled away. Looking up into the gentle face before her, framed in tumbling golden curls, the older woman's heart swelled as she was finally able to express her feelings about the Sheriff.

"Emma," she breathed out, before moving back to press her mouth insistently agains the blonde's.

Emma's hands twisted tightly in Regina's hair, angling her head backwards as she deepened the kiss. Slippery flesh wove together as Regina pushed her pelvis towards the blonde. A groan was swallowed by the kiss as Emma felt the brunette move against her.

Using her booted foot, she kicked Regina's feet further apart and shifted her thigh between them. The pressure of Emma's hard muscle against her panty-clad sex caused a rush of heat to Regina's centre. Grinding herself down harder, Emma smirked into their kiss as she felt Regina rubbing herself, desperate for some release.

Reluctantly pulling away from delectable lips, Emma whispered "bedroom?"

Nodding, Regina reached down and intertwined her fingers with the blonde's. Stepping away from Emma's thigh, she led the way up the sweeping staircase and towards the master suite. When they were at last in the privacy of Regina's bedroom, the brunette watched as Emma closed the door. When the younger woman turned back to look at her, their eyes connected for a moment, both women searching the other's face for any hint that this was not what they wanted. When nothing but lust, desire, arousal, and want stared back at them, they moved seamlessly towards each other, bodies melding together once more.

The desire to feel one another's skin against their own became overwhelming and each women began to undress the other. Regina fumbled Emma's red leather jacket to the floor, stroking reverently down the toned arms before her. Unbuttoning Regina's black cardigan, the blonde pulled the soft cashmere off her and discarded it on the chair by the door. As the kiss continued, Emma reached for the buttons of her pale blue shirt. Much as she enjoyed the no nonsense business look Regina wore so well, Emma wanted to see and feel the opulent flesh beneath even more. Tantalisingly slowly, she released each button, fingertips teasing over each inch of revealed flesh. Running her hands back up the brunette's sides, she hooked her fingers into the collar before pulling the shirt down her slender arms.

As the material fell away, Emma's breath hitched as her eyes fell on the generous breasts before her. Encased in a turquoise satin bra, the rounded globes sat perfectly on the brunette's frame, flawless skin disappearing into the cups which hid nipples Emma desired to caress, lick, tease and suck. Eager to see more, Emma quickly moved to divest Regina of her grey suit pants. Once they pooled around her ankles, Emma saw a matching satin thong, resting high over Regina's hip bones and making her legs look impossibly long.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, reverently.

"Thank you," Regina smiled. "So are you."

Scoffing, Emma waved her hand. "You haven't seen the stretch marks Henry left on me yet."

Regina lent up to kiss the blonde once more before sinking to her knees. She took hold of the hem of Emma's forest green top and lifted it up. From her new position, her eyes were perfectly in line with Emma's naval. Pushing the top higher up, the blonde got the hint and pulled it up and over her head before looking back down at the woman before her. Regina was looking lovingly at her flat stomach, as if wishing to commit every inch of it to memory. Her fingers joined her eyes, mapping each light scarring of the skin where Henry's growth had challenged Emma's body. Leaning forward, Regina pressed a delicate kiss to each and every mark their son had left on the toned abdomen.

When Regina raised her eyes to meet Emma's once more, a look of hunger, lust, and affection filled her chocolate orbs.

"You are beautiful," Regina assured her.

Too touched by Regina's words and actions to express herself coherently, Emma reached down to pull the brunette to her feet, trying to pour all her emotions into their kiss instead. As their tongues duelled and their teeth nipped, hands explored the newly exposed expanses of skin.

Regina's fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Emma's jeans and the blonde toed off her boots. The two women worked together to tug the tight material down and off Emma's feet. When they were both left in just their underwear, their kisses became even more heated, the urgency to know the other so intimately bubbling over.

Regina pushed Emma back towards the bed. Stumbling, Emma regained her balance before grinning and launching herself onto the soft sheets. Rolling her eyes at the childish act, Regina stalked after the blonde and climbed onto the bed before lying beside the blonde. Emma rolled to face her, kissing the tip of her nose playfully before resting a warm hand on Regina's hip.

Looking into the green eyes before her, Regina felt safe enough to expose herself, physically and emotionally.

"Emma, there's something you should know," Regina started.

Nodding encouragingly, Emma pulled Regina closer to her, their bra covered breasts pressed against each other.

Regina's breath hitched at the feeling before stealing herself. "I've never done this before," she whispered. "You know, been with a woman."

Emma smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, we can take it slow."

"Don't get me wrong," Regina rushed. "I want this, I want you, more than anything. I just want to be good for you and I don't want to be a lousy lay because I'm inexperienced."

Kissing Regina soundly on the lips before replying, Emma looked straight into the deep brown eyes as she spoke. "Regina, we both want this. We both feel intensely for each other so nothing between us could ever be anything short of amazing. Tonight means so much to me and you mean so much to me. I'm not worried at all that we won't both be thoroughly fucked by the end of it."

Laughing at Emma's crassness, Regina nodded her agreement before melding their mouths together once more. Both women's hands began to explore the breasts in front of them, bras quickly divested and nipples teased. As Regina worked Emma's peaks up into hardened, sensitive buds, Emma lowered her hot mouth to Regina's own. Crying out at the sensation, Regina's hands fisted in Emma's locks, anchoring the teasing tongue to her breasts.

When Emma finally broke away, she moved back to kiss Regina once more as her hand quested lower. When she reached the string of Regina's thong, she pulled back, asking permission with her eyes before she went any further. At Regina's nod, she slowly dragged the remaining scrap of fabric from the olive skinned beauty laying beside her.

"Can I go first?" Regina asked quietly. Nodding enthusiastically, Emma smiled and rolled onto her back and Regina straddled her, rubbing her wet, naked sex against the lace of Emma's panties. The friction felt amazing and she ground harder before she slithered down the blonde's body.

Emma groaned at the sight of the dark haired head moving towards her aching sex. Her panties were gone in a second and Regina quickly settled between open thighs. Regarding Emma's light pink sex for a moment, the brunette daintily slid a single finger up the outer edge of the glistening core. Moaning at the teasing touch, Emma gripped the bedsheets, not wanting to pressurise Regina into doing anything she wasn't ready for.

Regina's fingers grew in confidence as the began to slide with more certainty between the folds before circling up to the hidden pearl at the top. As her digits slipped through the wetness once more, Regina tentatively pushed the tip of one into Emma's entrance. Gasping at the intimate, erotic sight and feel of the blonde's wall clamping around the intrusion, Regina watched in fascination as her finger moved further inside the blonde. When it was buried all the way inside, she withdrew, slowly. Bringing the sticky finger up to her lips, she sucked it into her mouth, looking Emma straight in the eye as her tongue cleaned the juices from it.

Emma had never been more turned on in her life. Grasping the bedsheets even tighter, she feared she would rip them if Regina didn't touch her again soon. Smirking at the blonde's evident anticipation, Regina lowered her hand and this time slid two fingers into the dripping channel. As she did so, her tongue joined the party, a slow lick running from her inserted fingers up to Emma's clit.

Unable to stop herself, Emma reached for Regina's thick silky locks, needing to feel more of Regina's hot mouth on her. The increased pressure and more enthusiastic, confident, licks of the brunette's tongue told Emma she needn't feel bad about her lack of self control. As Regina's fingers pumped steadily in and out, her tongue explored every inch of the blonde's sex. Skirting around the edge of Emma folds, the tip of her tongue parted the flesh and reached hidden, tangy places.

"Oh God, Regina," Emma cried as the brunette sealed her mouth around her nub, sucking hard at the same time as adding a third finger to the two already twisting and stroking inside the drenched channel. Taking a chance, Regina nibbled lightly on Emma's clit. The abrupt canting of the blonde's hips towards Regina's face almost dislodged the brunette who quickly pinned the writhing woman to the bed with her free arm. As the orgasm ripped through Emma, curses flew from pale lips, mixed with unintelligible words which sounded suspiciously like Regina's name.

When Emma finally lay still, Regina carefully pulled her fingers from the blonde, marvelling at the trickle of liquid that followed them. Placing a final kiss to Emma's still sensitive clit, the brunette slid back up to lie beside Emma.

Eager to return the favour, Emma wasted no time in rolling to face her lover as soon as Regina settled her head on the pillow and kissing her thoroughly. Pulling their hips together, both women groaned as their naked cores connected for the first time. Emma's fingers danced teasingly up Regina's leg, slipping to the inside of her thigh as they reached the apex. Wanting to go slowly for Regina, she teased the neat crop of short curls with her fingertips as their tongues moved languidly against one another. As Regina sighed with pleasure, Emma slipped her fingers lower, feeling the damp heat from the brunette's core on them.

Reaching around Regina's upper thigh, Emma encouraged the older woman to throw her leg over the blonde's own hip, opening herself up to Emma's ministrations. Complying instantly, Regina gasped as Emma's fingers slid around her taut thigh, caressed her ass, and rubbed slowly over her wet entrance. Unable to get the angle she needed, Emma withdrew her teasing fingers, squeezed the delectable ass, before slipping them back around the toned thigh, leaving a slick trail of juices in her wake before she ran her fingers over the brunette's curls again.

Locking eyes with the older woman, Emma's fingers dipped lower, skating over Regina's clit before sliding back into the wet folds. Regina whimpered at the light touches, too turned on to be teased any longer. Snaking her own hand down to between her legs, she wrapped her fingers around Emma's wrists and guided her fingers more firmly over her sex.

Raising an eyebrow at Regina's confidence, Emma leaned in to kiss the older woman as she moved her fingers more insistently over the swollen flesh. Coating her fingertips liberally in the moisture flooding Regina's apex, the blonde began to draw tight circles over Regina's clit before flicking the nub several times with her digits.

Moans spilled from Regina's lips which were swallowed by Emma's open mouth, their tongues lashing each other as feelings intensified. Regina ground her hips harder against Emma's fingers, needed to feel the blonde everywhere all at once. Understanding what her new lover wanted, Emma broke their kiss and rolled her body on top of Regina. The delicious weight of the blonde over her made Regina's core clench even harder, Emma's nipples teasing her own in the most wondrous way.

Emma flicked her eyes down towards the brunette's core before looking back at Regina's face. "May I," she asked quietly.

"Yes," Regina breathed, the anticipation causing her heart beat to speed up.

One final kiss to Regina's lips before Emma wriggled down the slim body below her, pausing to worship each breast before moving further south. Her tongue swirled around Regina's naval before a line of kisses brought her to soft curls. Emma's fingers had continued to circle and tease Regina's hidden pearl but now they moved lower to make room for Emma's eager mouth. Placing a feather light kiss to Regina's clit, Emma breathed in the musky scent of her lover before taking her first taste. Emma's tongue slid slowly though drenched folds, gathering liquid before she reached Regina's nub. As her nose nudged it, Regina cried out, her thighs falling open to allow Emma even more access.

Just as Emma's mouth closed softly over the hard bundle of nerves, the blonde pushed the tip of one finger just inside the brunette's entrance. The canting of Regina's hips and her soft mewling told her Regina was more than ok so she pushed deeper, letting her tongue slide over Regina's clit as she did so. Her finger met no resistance and soon she was knuckle deep in the drenched channel. The sensation caused Emma to groan against Regina's core, the vibrating sensation sending waves of pleasure through the older woman.

Moving her finger steadily in and out, the blonde focused her attentions on Regina's clit. Suckling softly, she alternated long, languid laps over the hardened nub with teasing flicks using the hardened tip of her tongue. The conflicting sensations, combined with the feel of Emma's finger stroking her so intimately brought Regina close to the edge in minutes. Feeling the telltale rippling of Regina's channel, Emma carefully added a second finger, stretching the older woman in the most delicious way.

The rocking of Regina's hips against the welcome invasion told Emma she was close to orgasm. Pushing more insistently, Emma sped up the speed of her thrusts, curling her fingers to stroke the spongy walls inside as she nuzzled further into Regina's pussy. As her tongue worked harder and faster over Regina's clit, hands moved to tangle in her blonde hair, pulling Emma's mouth even closer. Emma's moan at the wanton move and her continued ministrations pushed Regina over the edge. As she tumbled through her orgasm, she arched fully off the bed, stars bursting in her vision whilst Emma slowed but didn't stop her movements.

Regina sat bolt upright in bed, panting heavily. Panicked, she looked down and saw she was dressed in her grey silk pyjamas and was very definitely alone in her bedroom. Her breathing still laboured, she sank back down into the pillows, replaying every moment of the vivid dream she had just awoken from. Her, Emma, a bed, mind-blowing sex. How had her subconscious come up with that? And why was her core aching so much. Rolling to her side, she resolutely tried to ignore the sensations low in her belly. After several minutes however, she gave up and slipped a hand under the waistband of her sleepwear. Gasping at how wet she was, it wasn't long before Regina found herself balancing on the edge once more. When the smiling face of a certain blonde Sheriff flashed into her mind, a cry escaped plump lips as Regina tumbled into orgasmic bliss.

Pulling her hand free, sleep quickly washed over the confused, satisfied, and still aroused Mayor.


	22. 01-22 - A Land Without Magic

Rushing to the side of Henry's bed, Regina spoke hurriedly. "Henry, no matter what you think. No matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." She looked imploringly into his light brown eyes once more before running from the room. Everyone watched her go, shocked to be looking at their Evil Queen rather than their Mayor but too confused to do anything more than stare.

Emma stood with a protective hand on Henry's shoulder, struggling to take in the events of the day. Henry getting poisoned, realising magic was real, working together with Regina, meeting Rumpelstiltskin, slaying a dragon, Henry's death, and bringing her son back to life with true love's kiss.

Emma had always known Regina loved Henry. Now she knew the curse was real, all of the brunette's actions made a hell of a lot more sense, regardless of whether she condoned them or not. Regina had acted out of fear. She was protecting both herself and her son by trying to preserve the curse. Emma looked at Henry as he watched his adoptive mother disappear from the hospital. It was clear he was worried for Regina and that he loved her, regardless of everything that had happened.

"Henry," Emma said, quietly, "I'll be right back, I just need to take care of something."

Placing another kiss on his forehead, this one didn't cause a curse to break, Emma headed out of the hospital ward after Regina.

By the time she got to the street, there was no sign of the brunette. Hopping into her bug, she sped the few short blocks to Mifflin Street. As she drove, she saw groups of people clustered together on the sidewalks, greeting each other like they had been separated for years. Which, Emma mused, they had.

Pulling into the Mayor's driveway, Emma parked behind the sleek Mercedes before jogging up to the porch. Her knocking went unanswered so Emma resorted to an old trick. Pulling a set of lock picks from her pocket, she bent down and went to work until the tumblers finally fell into place with a satisfying click. Letting herself in to the opulent entrance hall, Emma paused to listen. Nothing but silence could be heard. A quick scan of the downstairs rooms told her Regina must be upstairs. Ascending the sweeping case, a muffled sound reached her ears. Crying, Emma realised with a shock. The door to Henry's room stood ajar. Pushing it open, Emma saw Regina curled into a ball on Henry's bed, her arms wrapped around a pillow as she sobbed into the fabric.

"Regina," Emma said softly.

With a start, the older woman sat upright, angrily wiped the tears from her face and looked accusingly at the blonde.

"What are you doing in my house Sheriff Swan?" she asked.

"I came to see if you were alright. The way you bolted out of that hospital room and the death glares many of those people were giving you suggested otherwise."

Scoffing, Regina uncurled her legs and attempted to sit in a more composed manner. "And why would you care if I was alright?"

"Because Henry does," Emma answer simply. "And because we spent all day working together to save our son. You may have been the reason he needed saving in the first place but I know you didn't mean to hurt Henry and I also know that you love him. Very much."

"I do," Regina said in an unnaturally small voice.

Giving up on her appearance, she flopped down onto the small bed, drawing Henry's pillow back to her chest.

Hesitating for a moment, Emma stepped into the room and walked to the far side of Henry's bed before lying down on it. Her arm brushed Regina's as she settled onto the comfortable mattress but neither women acknowledged the intimacy of their position.

"I've never been so scared in all my life," Emma admitted.

"Me neither," Regina whispered. "I would never have forgiven myself if Henry had died. He's my whole world. I never wanted anything but happiness for him."

"And you've given him that Regina," Emma assured her, rubbing the back of her hand against the brunette's. "He's a happy, healthy kid and that's mostly down to you."

"And now it's down to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to take Henry away from me?" Regina asked. "Now everyone remembers all the atrocities from my past, it shouldn't be difficult for you to get custody."

"Maybe not, but that isn't what Henry wants," Emma stated. "You should have seen the way he watched you leave the hospital today. He cares so much for you Regina and I'm not about to take that away from him."

Turning her head to look at the blonde, Regina's face wore a look of surprise. "You'll let me see him," she breathed.

"Of course," Emma smiled as she turned to look at the Mayor. "You're his mother too."

Their faces were unnaturally close together. Emma was reminded of the day at the mine where they had worked together again to save Henry. The same urge she had felt that day, to kiss the red lips before her, was coming over her once more. As she looked into the chocolate brown orbs before her, their gaze flickered lower, resting on her lips before returning to her green eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, Emma reached to thread her fingers through those of the Mayor. Regina made no protest to the new connection, simply staring into the emerald eyes before her. Slowly Emma moved toward the woman next to her. As their lips tentatively brushed against one another, two sets of eyes closed. The sensations sparked by the act caused both women to tighten their hold on the other's hand.

Pulling back, eyelids fluttered open, looking hazily into the face opposite them. A small smile crept across Emma's lips as she watched Regina who was clearly trying to process the last few seconds. Confused at what had happened, and the feelings the kiss had caused danced across the brunette's face. Before she could fully understand, she herself moved back towards the blonde, pressing her lips a little harder against Emma's. Rolling onto her side, the blonde slid an arm around Regina's waist, encouraging her to move closer. As their lips continued to move softly over each other, their bodies melded together too, hips and breasts pressed flush together.

When Regina groaned at the sensation of the lithe body against her own, Emma took the opportunity to slide her tongue into the hot mouth before her, gasping at the delectable taste of the older woman she found there. Slowly, Regina's tongue joined the party, teasing Emma's and twirling around in her mouth before questing outwards, passing pale pink lips and moving to sample the younger woman's essence.

Losing herself in the kiss, Regina's hands came up to fist tightly in the blonde locks, pulling Emma's face closer to hers. She needed this. She needed affection, some assurance that she wasn't evil, wasn't unlovable.

Heat pooled between Emma's legs as the kisses continued. Reaching up, she pushed Regina's jacket from her shoulders. Just as Emma's fingers moved to release the buttons of Regina's waistcoat, a shrill ringing sound burst into the room.

The two women pulled back abruptly, reality crashing down on them as they both laboured for breath. Cursing quietly, Emma fumbled at her hip for her duty phone. Seeing the call was from the hospital, she answered straight away.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

Snapping her head up at the urgency in Emma's voice. Regina sat up on the bed and moved to listen in on the conversation. Emma pulled the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker so Regina could hear too.

"No, Mom, it's me. I'm fine. Where are you?" came Henry's tinny reply.

Both women breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh I'm just checking up on your Mom," Emma said, not wanting to lie to Henry.

"Is she ok?" The panic in Henry's voice made Regina's heart clench.

"She's fine," Emma assured as she reached over to clasp the older woman's hand again. "What did you phone for?"

"Oh right, that. Look out of the nearest window. And then you probably need to come back to the hospital."

"OK, kid. I'll see you in a bit." Emma was already strolling towards the window as she hung up the phone. Her hand pulled Regina along behind her. As the two women stood looking out over Storybrooke, Emma scanned the horizon for what Henry was talking about. She gasped as she saw billowing clouds of purple smoke racing from the forest into the town. Subconsciously gripping Regina's hand tighter, Emma turned to the brunette.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"Magic," Regina answered, a delighted smile on her face and she watched as her powers swept back towards her. Releasing Emma's hand, she moved even closer to the window, eager to feel the tingling of magic in her fingertips once more. Once she had her magic back, she could make Henry happy again. And Emma.


End file.
